Triángulo Equilátero
by Angel sin Luz
Summary: Ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo de conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil pero mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien Está era su decisión la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabbles, two shot three shot y one shot.
1. La Princesa sin Castillo

**Primero que nada, Feliz Navidad, ya casi estoy de vacaciones, aunque solo sean unos días lo aprovecharé al máximo.**

 **Ahora les traigo una serie de relatos cortos, que quería sacar de mi cabeza. Sin ninguna conexión, sobre un triangulo amoroso; JasonxRachelxWally para animar las fiestas. Disfruten sus días libres, y pásenla junto a sus seres queridos.**

 **Cada historia corta, tendrá su propio título, resumen y clasificación. Así que disfruten la lectura. Y lean las advertencias.**

 **Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no iba a ser fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabble's, One-shot y Two-shot.**

 **La Princesa Sin Castillo** **: Toda princesa debía tener un enorme castillo, y Rachel no iba a ser la excepción, de eso se encargarían sus dos perfectos caballeros.**

 **Personajes y Edades: Jason Todd siete, Wallace West siete, Rachel Roth seis.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Total de palabras sin incluir notas de autor: 1000.**

 **La Princesa Sin Castillo #1.**

Una niña se encontraba sentada en uno de los grandes muebles de la biblioteca.

La gruesa manta cubría su cuerpo, protegiéndola de las bajas temperaturas.

La noche anterior una ventisca azoto la mansión. Por lo que ahora se encontraba más fría que de costumbre, y el jardín cubierto por varias capaz de nieve.

-Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí princesa_ La voz se escuchaba muy cerca, no hacía falta despegar sus ojos de su lectura para saber quiénes eran sus acompañantes, sin intensión de ser amable rodo los ojos.

Odiaba cuando la llamaban así, y esos dos lo sabían más que nadie.

A pesar de que sus ancestros pertenecieran a la realeza, el titulo princesa no iba con ella.

-Oh vamos Rachel, no ignores a tus valientes caballeros que vinieron a rescatarte_ Jason bufo actuando molesto mientras le quitaba el libro de las manos.

-¿Qué quieren?_ La niña los fulmino con la mirada, mientras se ponía de pie intentando quitarle el libro al mayor de los tres.

-Solo debes venir con nosotros, y luego te dejaremos tranquila_ El oji esmeralda la miro con una pequeña sonrisa- por hoy_ Lo último lo susurro mirando la ventana.

-Vamos princesa, te tenemos una sorpresa_ Sin esperar a que está se quejara, Wally tomo la mano izquierda de ella mientras Jason le cubría los ojos.

Ambos la condujeron, con una sonrisa cómplice hasta el jardín.

Rachel se estremeció al sentir como el frío penetraba hasta sus huesos, si no era algo importante iba a ignorar a ambos chicos por un buen tiempo, ni siquiera la habían dejado ponerse algo más abrigador.

A diferencia de ellos, ella solo usaba un sencillo vestido blanco, perfecto para leer un buen libro acompañada de la caliente chimenea. No para salir en pleno invierno.

Su mano era soltada de un momento a otro, más su visión seguía obstruida por unas morenas manos.

-¿Lista?_ Escucho como Jason susurraba muy cerca de su oído, causándole un leve escalofrío.

Rachel asintió esperando que esto terminara rápido, para volver a aquella caliente manta.

Sus ojos fueron destapados casi al instante, más tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo, y tallarse los ojos ante el cambio de luces.

Jason aprovecho esto para correr junto a su amigo, y arrodillar su pierna derecha mientras la otra la apoyo al frente. Wally se encontraba en la misma posición solo que sus piernas estaban colocadas de sentido inverso a las de Jason.

Rachel abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz.

Sus ojos se abrieron, mientras una de sus manos era llevada hasta su boca, ahogando el sonido que iba a emerger de su garganta.

Frente a ella se encontraba un castillo de su tamaño, hecho de nieve, y hielo.

Incluso tenía un pequeño "lago" ya congelado, donde caía el puente colgante, tenía un total de cinco torres, cuatro de estas en los laterales, mientras que la más alta y ancha, se alzaba en el centro, de la construcción.

Ambos estaban mirando el piso, como perfectos caballeros esperando algún reconocimiento de su rey.

El castaño tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada, mientras que su compañero sonreía abiertamente.

Ambos habían trabajado muy duro en ese proyecto desde la mañana, sus manos debajo de los guantes se encontraban heladas, apenas y las podían mover.

Le había sorprendido que Rachel no se hubiera quejado sobre el frío tacto, más a estas alturas era lo menos que importaba.

Incluso los abrigos se encontraban mojados, por una pequeña discusión que tuvieron con una manguera. En la que los dos salieron perjudicados y muy mojados, además de que por dicha pelea habían destruido el primer castillo, cayendo arriba de esté.

Pero eran daños colaterales que solo a los sirvientes les concernían.

No era algo que una princesa debiera saber.

Aunque estaban seguros que luego de eso pasarían un buen tiempo en cama, y una fuerte reprimenda de sus padres por ser tan descuidados. Ahora disfrutarían el momento.

-¿Y esto porque?_ Rachel miro el castillo maravillada, más no entendía la razón de construir ese castillo.

-Pues verá mí querida princesa_ Wally sonrió mirándola desde su posición- Luego de debatir mucho Sir Jason y yo llegamos a la conclusión que toda princesa debe tener un buen castillo.

-Y como tú solo tienes la mansión, pensamos en hacerte ambos tu propio castillo_ Continuo Jason con una sonrisa.

Rachel sonrió algo sonrojada, era la primera vez que esos dos no hacían algo malo en contra de ella.

-Gracias_ Susurro caminando hasta estar al lado de ambos.

Estos se pusieron a la vez de pie intercambiando una sonrisa, su plan había funcionado perfectamente.

-Solo tengo una pregunta_ Rachel miro las torres con curiosidad- ¿Para qué son las torres? ¿Y por qué hay una más grande en el centro?

-Pues eso es sencillo princesa_ Jason le rodeo los hombros con su brazo. Ganándose que unos celestes ojos lo miraran de forma acusadora - Las torres pequeñas de los extremos son para Damián, Tim, Dick, y Garfield, ellos se encargaran de vigilar el castillo. Como buenos sirvientes.

-Mientras que la torre grande_ Wally interrumpió tomándola de la mano, acercándola más a su cuerpo- Es para ti la princesa.

-Y claro está también para nosotros, sus más fieles caballeros y futuros esposos, viviremos allí los tres, juntos para siempre_ Jason lo interrumpió mientras tomaba la otra mano de la niña.

Ambos niños asintieron a la vez con las palabras de Jason, dando una tregua por la felicidad de su princesa.

Rachel se sonrojo un poco bajando la mirada, mientras un ligero sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Tal vez ser una princesa no estaba tan mal, ya tenía un castillo, dos perfectos caballeros que la acompañarían en las buenas y en las malas hasta el final.

Por primera vez se sentía cómoda con ambos, los niños entrelazaron sus dedos enguantados con las manos totalmente descubiertas de ella.

Luego les preguntaría porque tenían los guantes mojados, al igual que la ropa, por ahora disfrutaría ese momento de felicidad junto a ellos.

 **Fin.**

 **Esta es la primera historia que le da inicio a la serie.**

 **Está tendrá una pequeña continuación, donde veremos las consecuencias de lanzarle agua a su amigo en invierno.**

 **A mí me gusto escribirlo, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo. Imaginar a esos tres de niños me fascino, se ven tan lindos. Y los niños se expresan de manera tan tierna, y mucho más abiertos (aunque también molestan a la chica que le gusta, con bromas) algunos dicen lo que piensan, y lo hacen manera tan inocente, sin ninguna mala intensión.**

 **Dudas, Sugerencias, Críticas (constructivas). Todas son recibidas en la parte de abajo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	2. Enfermera Personal

**Triangulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabble's, One-shot y Two-shot.**

 **Enfermera Personal:** **Ambos chicos se encontraban resfriados, con fiebre muy alta, por lo que le correspondía a ella ser su enfermera personal. Más ambos pacientes tenían la misma idea de acapararla por completo.**

 **Personajes y Edades: Rachel Roth seis, Jason Todd siete, Wally West siete, Bruce Wayne treinta y dos, Alfred Pennyworth sesenta.**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Total de palabras sin incluir notas de autor: 1.745**

 **Enfermera Personal #2.**

Bruce miraba con el ceño fruncido a los dos niños frente a él, ambos ya se encontraban vestidos con prendas secas.

Las mejillas de ambos tenían un ligero tono rosa, producto de la fiebre. Y su nariz no dejaba de escurrir.

-Jason, dime otra vez ¿cómo es que tú y nuestro invitado Wallace, terminaron con gripe y fiebre? ¿No salieron a fuera o sí?_ Lo evaluó lentamente sin parpadear, esperando una convincente historia.

Jason con sus mejores dotes de actor invento una historia perfecta, la cual había ensayado muchas veces para cuándo llegará el momento de hablar con su padre.

Convencerlo había sido un reto para sus habilidades, más lo había superado, sin ninguna complicación.

Bruce se incorporo mirando como su hijastra, la cual entraba con tranquilidad al cuarto, con algunas mantas en sus manos.

Llevo sus dedos a su frente masajeándola un poco.

-Llamaré a Barry para informarle de tu estado. Alfred ya fue a comprar las medicinas por lo que ambos van a descansar, y no saldrán de la cama hasta que yo lo autorice_ Miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido- Rachel quédate con ellos mientras llega Alfred con su medicina, intenta que no hagan ninguna tontería_ Luego de posar su mano en el hombro de ella procedió a salir, dejándolos solos.

Rachel miro como ambos luchaban por permanecer en pie, y no derrumbarse ante Bruce, para que el regaño no fuera aun más grande.

Lanzo un suspiro acercándose con lentitud.

-Ya se fue, dejen de fingir que están de maravilla_ La niña acomodo las mantas en las dos camas individuales, que por ahora están unidas, los miro de reojo como se desplomaban al piso- Ustedes dos son muy orgullosos a veces_ Miro al castaño sonreír tendido en el piso boca arriba- Jason, eres una mala influencia para Wally.

-Gracias por el alago, seguiré enseñando a Wally mientras esté aquí_ Giro su cabeza mirando mejor como Rachel ayudaba al West a ponerse de pie- Serás nuestra enfermera ahora Rach.

La Roth le mando una gélida mirada mientras el chico recargado contra su cuerpo, sonreía asintiendo por las palabras de su compañero.

-Sí sigues con tus tonterías te dejare en el piso y a ti también West. No creo que a Bruce le importe mucho.

Jason salto una carcajada, que al instante fue sustituida por una tos.

Rachel rodo los ojos dejando a Wally acostado en la cama, tomo al chico que yacía tosiendo en el piso y lo acomodo junto al pelirrojo.

Una vez ambos en la cama procedió a ponerle sobre ambos una manta gruesa, y en sus frentes un trapo mojado, que cada cierto tiempo cambiaba.

-¡Rach tengo mucho frio quítame esto!_ Gimió de angustia Wallace tocando el trapo mojado sobre su frente.

-No puedes quitártelo_ La niña gateo hasta Wally que se encontraba pegado a la pared, con sus manos hizo una pequeña presión sobre el pañuelo- Eso te ayudará a bajar la fiebre.

-¡Rachel!_ Aulló de dolor el castaño al poco tiempo- Tengo sed, tráeme agua.

La niña suspira gateando otra vez fuera de la cama.

Con lentitud baja las escaleras hasta la cocina, trayendo de esta un vaso de agua para el castaño.

-Toma aquí tienes_ Le tendió el vaso. Más Jason la miro desde abajo sin fuerzas ni para incorporarse- ¿Qué sucede?

-No puedo pararme, y tampoco creo que pueda sostener el vaso sin que se me caiga_ Su respiración era pesada, mientras que su tono de voz era cada vez más pausado- ¿Me lo darías?

La niña asintió, ayudándolo a incorporarse, hasta que la espalda del chico tocará el copete, con cuidado inclino el vaso hasta los labios de él, dejando que el líquido recorriera desde la boca de él hasta su estomago, una vez se hubo terminado el agua, Rachel lo acomodo de nuevo en la cama, lista para sentarse en la silla que estaba aún lado de la cama.

-Rachel, ¿Trajiste agua para mí?_ La voz de Wally hizo detener su acción, chasqueo la lengua bajando de nuevo por un nuevo vaso de agua.

Cuando regreso, Wally la estaba esperando semi sentado, con la cabeza recostada en su propio hombro, y el pañuelo que anteriormente se encontraba en su frente, ahora estaba tirado en la cama, muy lejos del chico.

-Te dije que no te lo quitarás_ Rachel frunció el ceño, mientras gateaba con una mano hasta el chico, con la otra sostenía el vaso de agua.

-Lo siento, pero tengo mucho frío_ Se quejo mientras sus labios se juntaban de manera infantil.

Rachel suspiro asintiendo, dejando que por esta vez el chico hiciera lo que quisiese. Con cuidado deposito el vaso en los labios del pelirrojo.

-Rachel tengo más sed_ Jason la miro suplicante, mientras su compañero terminaba de beber.

La niña frunció el ceño, y los labios, mientras volvió abajo. No sabía si lo hacían a propósito, pero estaban más irritantes de lo normal.

Esta vez tomo la jarra de agua, sin muchas ganas de bajar de nuevo por un nuevo vaso de agua. Cuando regreso a la habitación, se encontró con ambos jóvenes profundamente dormidos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos.

Estuvo tentada a despertar a Jason, por hacerla dar todo ese recorrido por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, más al verlo tan tranquilo decidió dejarlo descansar. Y aprovechar el escaso tiempo que tenía.

Coloco la jarra en una mesa, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla mecedora a vigilarlos.

Sus respiraciones eran pausadas, y en más de una ocasión parecía que se les dificultaba el respirar, el pañuelo de Wally se encontraba al nivel de su barriga, mientras Jason había tirado al piso la sábana.

Cada uno tenía una forma distinta de pasar la fiebre, a uno le daba mucho frío, mientras que el otro parecía renuente al calor.

Sabiendo que estos tardarían en despertar, tomo un libro que anteriormente había traído y procedió a seguir con su lectura.

Más sus suposiciones no dieron frutos, en menos de veinte minutos Jason se encontraban despiertos, mirándola fijamente. A penas había podido avanzar unas cuantas páginas cuando la voz del castaño la saco de su lectura.

-Rachel, ¿Trajiste mi agua?_ Su voz sonaba diferente, producto de lo seca que estaba su garganta. Sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse.

La niña bufo asintiendo, cerro su libro, para luego aproximarse a la jarra, vertiendo un poco de está agua en el vaso.

Con delicadeza se sentó al lado de Jason, dándole a beber dos vasos llenos.

-Quédate aquí conmigo_ Sin esperar una respuesta, poso su cabeza en el regazo de ella, mientras una de su mano sujetaba la de ella, al instante se quedo dormido, dejándola levemente atrapada.

Rachel miro al chico algo sonrojada, Jason nunca actuaba de manera tan amable, y menos pedía de esa forma. Seguramente la fiebre comenzaba a afectarle más de lo que al principio se veía.

Sin opción la niña se quedo en el lugar, tomando con su mano libre el libro, sería más complicado pasar las páginas así, pero su amigo no parecía tener la intensión de soltarla en ningún momento.

Cuando Alfred llego, ya estos tenían cuatro horas de sueño, y ella había terminado el libro, más aun se encontraba atrapada debajo del castaño.

El hombre mayor sonrió enternecido por la escena, más no comento nada. Le dejo a Rachel las medicinas para cuando ambos despertarán y procedió a salir dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Media hora más paso antes de que alguno abriera los ojos. El primero en despertar fue Wallace.

Esté la miro fijamente, y luego a Jason, su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios. Jason había aprovechado su descuido para acapararla por completo, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Tomo la mano izquierda de ella, la cual estaba libre, y la jalo de forma que quedo acostada en la cama, Jason aun se encontraba acostado en sus piernas, mas la cara de está quedaba a escasos centímetros de la de Wally. Algunos mechones naranjas rozaban su mejilla izquierda. Dándole una ligera cosquilla.

-Estas caliente_ Hablo al sentir como la frente de Wally se pegaba a su mejilla, la posición no era nada cómoda, pero si se quejaba despertaría a Jason, ya suficiente tenía con uno despierto.

-No importa, solo déjame disfrutar un poco más_ Restregó su frente con la mejilla de ella.

-Deberíamos acomodarnos mejor, Rach no debe estar muy cómoda ahora_ La voz de Jason los hizo sobresaltarse, a pesar de estar dándoles la espalda, parecía saber que hacían.

Wally soltó su mano mientras Jason se sentaba lentamente, la niña se incorporó, algo sonrojada, posando toda su atención en las medicinas.

Antes de que alguno la volviera a acaparar, tomo en sus manos un frasco, vertiendo algo de contenido en una cuchara.

La niña les dio la medicina, a pesar de las negativas de estos, cuando acabó su tarea, Jason la tomo de la cintura, acostándola a un lado de ellos.

-Serás buena enfermera, y ¿Nos contarás un cuento ahora?_ El oji verde se pego más a la cara de ella, mientras trataba de apartarla un poco de Wally.

Esté al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo tomo la mano de la niña, acercándola aun más a él. Ambos intercambiaron miradas fulminantes, dando a entender que la tregua de antes había terminado.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Alfred subió hasta la habitación de los chicos, llevaba una bandeja de comida para ellos. Ya era hora de que él se hiciera cargo de la situación.

Al abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de inmediato de que las luces se encontraban apagadas, con la escasa luz del pasillo pudo distinguir tres siluetas, durmiendo en la cama.

Sus ojos se abrieron, para unos instantes después recuperar su postura, y darle media sonrisa.

Vio por última vez como ambos niños tenía abrazada a la única niña, las manos de Jason se aferraban a su cintura, mientras que las de Wally rodeaban los hombros, ambos tenían pegada la frente a las mejillas de ella, y su respiraciones eran normales.

Tal vez ya había encontrado el arma perfecta para que el comportamiento de ambos (especialmente el enérgico de Jason) mejore.

Sus ojos se achicaron con la idea, y con un leve movimiento de manos se despidió de la muy sonrojada niña.

Cerró la puerta con tranquilidad recordando su tiempo de juventud.

Después de todo solo eran cosas de niños, tal vez en un futuro ese enamoramiento pasaría.

No sabía lo equivocado que se encontraba con ese pensamiento.

 **Finalizado**.

 **Aquí la segunda parte, con algo de demora por mis responsabilidades educativas.**

 **Pero aun así siempre que tenga una idea, haré tiempo y la iré poniendo aquí.**

 **Gracias a los que estan siguiendo la historia; Lollipop lol, Vlackfz, y Hell Laufey. Y a los que agregaron a está como su favorita; Karura0, Lollipop lol y Vlackfz.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **No Name Zero00: La razón de que están como niños es no traumar al lector, y hacerlo entrar en una zona tranquila, que valla aceptando poco a poco que una relación de tres personas puede funcionar. Continuare esta y las demás historias hasta su final. (Aunque está cada capítulo tiene su final, así que mientras tenga ideas seguiré actualizándola) Gracias, igual Feliz año nuevo (Luego de algunos días espero que aun cuente)**

 **Rae-Rae: Gracias por tu comentario, pues aquí está cuando se enfermaron, gracias por el apoyo, espero traer muchos más capítulos individuales para acá.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Ironía

**Triangulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabble's, One-shot y Two-shot.**

 **Ironía: Las palabras de Bart resonaban con fuerza en la mente de ambos, tal vez el chico tenía razón, y era momento de que confesaran lo que sentían... Algunas veces la vida parecía disfrutar riéndose de lo irónica que podía ser su existencia.**

 **Personajes y Edades: Wally West 19, Jason Todd 20, Rachel Roth 16, Bart Allen 16, Garfield Logan 16**

 **Clasificación: K+**

 **Total de palabras sin incluir notas de autor: 992. Drabble.**

 **Ironía.**

Bart soltó un suspiro, mientras sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en el libro frente a él.

Anteriormente hubiera dicho que no había nada más entretenido que ver a Jason y Wally discutir por una chica.

Más ahora lo encontraba molesto, intentaba concentrarse para el examen de mañana, y los gritos no lo dejaban recordar que estaba leyendo.

No quería seguir escucharlos.

Lo que al principio fue entretenido, ahora era irritante.

Ambos estaban intentando enamorar a la misma chica. Pero está ni estaba enterada de los sentimientos que tenían ambos.

Como ninguno le confesaba lo que sentían, habían decidido salir los dos con ella, claro la pobre chica creía que era salida de amigos normales. Y decía pobre, porque tenía que aguantar a esos dos con sus múltiples peleas y chillidos de niños por su atención.

No le preguntaba a Wally todo ese enredo por la simple razón de que no era de su incumbencia. Y no quería un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

A diferencia de él, su amigo Damián había decidido investigar personalmente de quien se trataba. Seguramente amenazaría a la chica con sus "amables" palabras de; aléjate del estúpido de mi hermano antes de que te mate.

Intento de persuadirlo, más nada de lo que le decía al chico funcionó, esté estaba más que dispuesto a averiguar quién era, estaba comenzando como Bart a odiar aquellas continuas peleas.

-¡Ya basta!_ El grito de Bart seguido por un azote producto del cierre del libro, hizo que la discusión se detuviera- ¿Por qué simplemente no le dicen lo que sienten? Ella tiene derecho a saberlo, y en el mejor de los casos le gustará uno de ustedes, y así no tendrán que salir ambos con ella, ¿No les haría feliz ser el causante de muchas sonrisas de esa chica? Pueden que no quieran arruinar su amistad, pero si no le dicen nada, jamás tendrá ninguno nada con ella y llegará otro que si le confiese sus sentimientos.

Ambos hombres miraron al sonrojado chico, para luego cruzar miradas, tal vez tuviera razón.

Bart los miro por última vez, para dejarlos pensar mejor su idea, y los pros y contras de esta.

Los dos estaban frente al otro sopesando la idea, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y temores, con decirle las peleas acabarían de una buena vez.

Poco a poco los temores se fueron evaporando, siendo sustituidos por los deseos de compartir sus sentimientos junto a esa persona especial.

-Quiero aclarar, que escoja a quien escoja, vamos a aceptarlo como adultos_ Jason rompió el silencio al ver la mirada determinada de Wally- Y seguiremos siendo amigos.

Wallace asintió mientras ponía su mano frente a Jason, en señal de promesa.

-Acepto tus condiciones, mañana iremos a buscarla a su colegio, no estaría bien que dejáramos pasar más tiempo.

Jason asintió mientras le daba la mano, era una promesa entre amigos, que a pesar de lo que sucediera al día siguiente, seguirían siéndolo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

A la mañana siguiente Bart llego temprano, abrió su casillero mientras miraba la hora en su teléfono, solo faltaban cinco minutos.

Hecho una pequeña mirada al pasillo, para luego regresar la mirada al teléfono.

-Oh Allen tan rápido estás esperando a tu Julieta_ Una traviesa voz lo hizo saltar del susto, más no necesito voltear para saber de quién provenía.

-No sé de qué me hablas Logan_ Bufo tomando los libros que necesitaría- Solo estoy tomando mis cosas, si asistieras a clases lo entenderías.

El recién llegado soltó una carcajada, su hombro se recargo del casillero que estaba al lado del de Bart.

-Vamos amigo, solo pídele una cita.

Bart rodo sus ojos, era irónico que su consejo se girara hasta él para morderlo. Antes de que Garfield siguiera, decidió alejarse.

Más al subir hasta la azotea, vio algo que no debía.

Tenía que haberse quedado hablando con Garfield, tenía que haber llegado más temprano hoy, tenía que haber realizado muchas cosas, que para ahora parecían tarde.

Jason, Wally se encontraban frente a Rachel ambos sonreían con ternura. Ante la mirada curiosa de la chica.

No le importaba como había entrado, pero sabía muy bien a que venían.

El oji ámbar estaba paralizado detrás de aquel tanque de agua, mordía su labio con fuerza, mientras intentaba moverse.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Hoy, queríamos decirte lo que sentimos_ Wallace comenzó mientras un pequeño sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

Era una locura.

-Sentimos por no hacerlo antes, pero no teníamos el valor_ Jason se acerco a ella mientras la miraba decidido.

Tenía que detener esto cuanto antes.

-Rachel, tú me gustas_ Dijeron ambos a la vez intercambiando por unos segundos miradas.

¡Eran mayores que ella! Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

Rachel miro sorprendida a ambos sin saber que decir. No era de las chicas que se le confesaban muy a menudo, y menos dos chicos a la vez. Esto no podía ser algo más que una broma de mal gusto.

Bart por su parte mordió su lengua, mientras un nudo crecía en su garganta, la vida podía ser realmente irónica algunas veces, nunca en su vida hubiera pensado, que de la chica de la que hablaban era Rachel su compañera de clases. La chica que había comenzado a gustarle.

Todo esto pasaba por solo por culpa, era un tonto cobarde; no solo los había alentado para que revelaran lo que sentían, si no que ni él mismo seguía su propio consejo.

Su mente se debatía entre quedarse y esperar a que ella respondiera, o irse con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

Sus piernas por fin respondieron, así que con la frente en alto, y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, decidió volver abajo.

Entro al baño de chicos, y se dispuso a lavarse la cara, llevándose con el agua el camino de lágrimas que comenzaban a emerger.

Tal vez en otro lugar y momento hubiera resultado.

Y la ironía no se encontraría riéndose de él ahora.

Tal vez algún día...

 **Finalizado.**

 **Siento que me van a odiar por dejar el final abierto, en más de una manera.**

 **Pero eh de admitir que me gusto bastante escribir sobre esto, aun no me acostumbro a lo poco detallados que son los Drabble's, así que ténganme algo de paciencia.**

 **Bart intentaba ayudarlos, y termino con el corazón roto, ¿a alguien le ha pasado?**

 **Por su gran ayuda en esté Drabble algún día se lo compensaré.**

 **P.D: No se si se nota, pero me estoy encariñando en más de una manera con esté velocista. Bart puede tener siempre una sonrisa, pero dentro de él hay un mundo desolado, donde oculta las cicatrices de su pasado.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **No Name Zero00: Eso espero, es bueno conocer a gente nueva. Pues no, ya que no es una historia larga, son One-shot, Drabble's separados, los únicos que tendrán relación serán los Two-shot. Espero que no te moleste que esta vez pusiera otro foco, es que desde que vi esa imagen de Raven con Kid Flash II/Impulse se me vinieron varias ideas a la mente, y está es una de ellas. Ya entré y tengo mucha tarea, pero me consigo algo de tiempo para escribir. Gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste, si creo que nadie ha incursionado en la serie de historias independientes con un trío, aquí está la continuación, yo no me puedo decidir, por eso traje estas historias. Yo también pienso si los tres están de acuerdo no habrá ningún problema. Es su relación y su vida. Los demás no tienen porque meterse.**

 **Kitty26: Bueno, ahora a estar más pendiente, para no perderte nuevas actualizaciones, soy muy mala para escoger entre los dos, si fuera un juego crearía dos partidas para ir con cada uno. Y es más o menos lo que hago, siempre que creó una historia para uno de los dos, al tiempo subo otra historia con el otro chico. Actualice rápido por lo corto que es, espero que te guste.**

 **Gracias a los nuevos seguidores de la historia; Chica Cuervo, y Cordelia Sweet que además de seguirla la agrego a sus favoritos. Sin más que decir.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	4. Atrapados I

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabble's, One-shot y Two-shot.**

 **Atrapados:** **Una de las reglas más importantes de la torre era no entrar al cuarto de Raven, otra más importante que la anterior es no tocar sus cosas. Qué pasará cuando un ex ladrón rompe ambas reglas, atrapándolo a él y a un curioso velocista en uno de los libros de la chica… ¿Quién diría que Raven tendría libros así en su habitación?**

 **Personajes: Red-x, Kid Flash. (En esta parte)**

 **Clasificación: T.**

 **Palabras: 1595.** **Three** **Shot.**

 **Advertencia: Red X sigue siendo un forajido, pero ayuda a los titanes informándole sobre los planes de los villanos, a cambio de que estos Robin lo deja entrar de vez en cuando a la torre.**

 **Atrapados.**

 **Acto I.**

Red X miro con una sonrisa debajo de la máscara, al recién llegado velocista.

Sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo la curiosidad, de ver por sí mismo la habitación de Raven y lo que ella ocultaba en está.

El forajido le dio la espalda, tomando un libro de una de las repisas, era uno de los únicos que la portada se presentaba en color blanco, más su interés creció al no verle ningún tipo de título en esté.

Con curiosidad creciente, se decidió a abrirlo.

Su pulgar roso el extremo de la tapa del libro, más en un milisegundo aquel contacto desapareció.

Red X sonrió debajo de la máscara, ante la clara señal de desafió de parte de su acompañante.

Haciendo un giro sobre sí mismo, de noventa grados, su pie impacto contra los talones del velocista, ocasionando que Kid Flash callera, y soltará el libro.

El libro "voló" sobre ambos.

Red X corrió hasta él para atajarlo en el aire. Más esté se abrió, iluminando la habitación de golpe, cegado a ambos chicos, el tiempo suficiente para que el libro tocará el piso.

El libro se abrió a la mitad, justo en la página donde se encontraba un sonriente gato negro, antes de que alguno supiera que estaba pasando, un extraño remolino comenzó a formarse, saliendo de las páginas de este, absorbiéndolos a ambos y metiéndolos dentro de las páginas.

Ambas tapas chocaron entre sí, ocasionando un sonoro ruido, dejando ver como aquella blanca tapa, se había convertido, encontrándose ahora en está un gato negro de tres ojos, cuya sonrisa brillaba como una lámpara en medio de aquel oscuro cuarto. De fondo se encontraba un bosque lleno de distinto tipo de criaturas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Red X despertó con una leve jaqueca.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, tanto que apenas y podía ver sus propias manos.

Llevo sus manos hasta su máscara, con la firme intención de retirarla. Más grande fue su sorpresa, al sentir como está había sido cambiada, no podía ver los detalles de su nueva máscara, más si podía sentir el relieve de está, al subir su mano hasta la parte superior pudo notar dos pequeños y puntiagudos cuernos.

A pesar de no ver nada, su sentido del oído se había agudizado, permitiéndole escuchar algunas gotas caer y estrellarse contra el piso, incluso podía escuchar el cantar de las aves, por lo que podía decir que ya no se encontraba ni en la habitación de Raven, ni en la torre de los Titanes.

Un nuevo sonido hizo eco en todo el lugar, seguido de algunos quejidos muy familiares.

-¿Kid Flash?_ Red X comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar la procedencia del sonido, más por su poca visión, y el eco de algunas cosas metálicas estrellándose contra algo, no podía deducir de donde provenía la voz de su aliado.

-¡Red X! Seguro todo esto es cosa tuya, dime ¿Porque me pusiste esto? ¿Y dónde estamos?_ El velocista se quejó mientras tiraba del yelmo metálico que le obstaculizaba a medias la visión.

-No tengo nada que ver, y no se de que me hablas, ni siquiera sé dónde estamos, mejor ayúdame a buscar la salida de este sitio, esto debe ser una broma de Beast Boy_ Red X sintió un leve y familiar aroma, por lo que confiando en sus sentidos corrió hasta allá.

Kid Flash se encontraba al borde de un lago por donde se filtraba la luz solar, su cuerpo estaba recostado en una piedra, mientras que sus manos jalaban con fuerza el yelmo.

Cuando Red X llego se detuvo en seco, a pesar de escuchar la voz de Kid Flash, la persona frente a él era totalmente distinta, estaba oculto detrás de una deslumbrante y cegadora armadura (gracias a los rayos solares que caían sobre ella), de color dorada.

El olor familiar que lo había guiado hasta allí impregno su nariz, estaba algo distorsionado por el metal, pero era indudablemente el aroma de Kid Flash.

El pelirrojo detuvo su misión de quitarse el yelmo al ver a un chico frente a él, lo poco que podía ver por su visera era una máscara de cordero, de un color plateado que ocultaba desde la parte superior del labio hasta la frente.

Ante la amenaza de aquel desconocido, tomo la espada dorada que se encontraba en la vaina sujetada en su cintura. Y se puso de pie a duras penas.

Fue ahí donde Red x tuvo una mejor visión del chico, no solo tenía una armadura dorada, si no que también una capa roja donde las orillas estaban llenas de plumas.

-¿Kid Flash?_ A pesar de que sentía que el olor era el mismo, no podía guiarse por su recién mejorados sentidos.

Kid Flash abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, mientras trataba de subirse por lo menos la visera.

Está cedió un poco, dejándolo ver a Red X como nunca antes lo había visto, de aquella máscara de cordero se hacían notar unas gemas esmeraldas, su traje de ladrón había cambiado por una camisa blanca a medio abrochar, que dejaban su pecho y parte de su abdomen al descubierto, la parte inferior era un pantalón café y sobre esté una botas similares a patas de algún animal, incluso tenían garras, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros, mientras que su cabello estaba alborotado y algunos mechones blanquecinos caían en la máscara. Sus celestes ojos se abrieron más al ver que sus orejas eran peludas y de un color azul noche.

-¿Red X? ¿pero que eres?

Red X se miro a si mismo, dejando salir un leve grito de sorpresa, su ropa había desaparecido, y ahora parecía que tenía patas similares a las de un animal.

-Debemos salir de aquí_ Antes de que Kid Flash dijera algo más el forajido comenzó a jalarlo de la capa, llevándolo a donde escuchaba las aves.

Fue ahí cuando Kid Flash se fijo en una peluda y esponjosa cola que salía del pantalón de su compañero.

Más decidió no decirle nada para que esté no se asustará aun más.

Al llegar a la salida Red X se sorprendió mirando todo el lugar.

No solo habían tres arcoíris conectados entre sí, sino que también habían cuatro castillos alzándose en distintas partes del lugar, el que estaba frente a ellos parecía ser hecho de plantas, incluso desde el risco donde se encontraban podían ver un laberinto de arbustos, había uno que estaba hecho de nubes de color rosa, similares a algodón de azúcar, esté estaba a unos metros de la tierra, y podía jurar que el olor a dulce llegaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraban.

Los otros dos se encontraban uno al Oeste y el otro al Este, completamente alejados entre sí. Uno era de hielo, mientras el otro tenía lava a su alrededor.

-Estamos dentro de uno de los libros de Raven_ Kid Flash inquirió luego de quitarse, y tirar lejos el yelmo- ¿Cómo haremos para salir de aquí?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí. Por cierto, no cargas tu máscara héroe_ Red X sonrió mirando de reojo dos caminos de aquella montaña, su nariz se arrugo debajo de la máscara, mientras su mirada era dirigida al bosque debajo de aquel risco- Algo se acerca, y apesta horrible.

Sin esperar a su compañero, Red X comenzó a correr colina abajo con gran agilidad.

Un gruñido hizo que Kid Flash corriera detrás de este, pero aquella pesada armadura no lo dejaba movilizarse muy bien, incluso sentía que su velocidad estaba inutilizada en ese extraño lugar. Por lo que ahora veía más importante correr por su vida a proteger su identidad.

Los estruendosos pasos lo hicieron agilizar lo más posible sus movimientos, al tiempo que comenzaba a tirar algunas partes de la armadura que a duras penas podía desprender.

Kid Flash trastabillo en aquel desfiladero gracias a su para nada útil capa, no solo se enredaba con cada piedra que pasaba, sino que también varias de sus plumas habían terminado en su boca.

Nunca antes en su vida había extrañado tanto su velocidad como ahora. Ahora sabía cómo se sentía Cyborg dentro de todo ese metal.

Jamás se burlaría de su compañero de equipo después de este extraño incidente.

Con sus metalizadas manos, arranco la cadena de oro puro que sostenía la capa de su cuello, dejándola caer al piso.

Aceleró un poco más el paso al no sentir tanto peso, aun sus manos, cintura (la cual tenía la espada envainada) y la parte inferior de las rodillas se encontraban cubiertas por la armadura, pero al menos había conseguido librarse de algo de peso. Debajo de la armadura usaba un leotardo negro y un suéter de licra del mismo color, por lo que, si conseguía quitarse el resto de la armadura, podía al menos alcanzar a su ágil compañero.

Un estruendoso golpe hizo que Kid Flash aumentará su velocidad, cerca de él se había creado un cráter, siendo el responsable de esto un troll que se incorporaba como si nada le hubiera pasado, sacudiendo de su ropa de los retos de tierra.

El Troll se acercaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras saltaba agitando el piso debajo de sus pies, haciendo desestabilizar en más de una oportunidad a Kid Flash.

Red X se detuvo en seco al llegar a un callejón sin salida, chasqueo la lengua, mientras sus orejas y cola se ponían en estado de alerta.

Tal vez no había sido muy buena idea entrar al cuarto de Raven sin su permiso y menos el tocar sus cosas sin su consentimiento.

 **Continuara…**

 **La imagen de portada de esté fic la hice yo, especial para está historia que será dividida en tres partes.**

 **Como pueden ver están en un mundo de fantasía, lleno de troll, duendes, hadas, sirenas, Treant, grifos, dragones y más…**

 **Los personajes que elegí a cada uno tienen una razón; Kid Flash: por su corazón tierno amable y bondadoso, con su actitud fiel y protectora con los suyos, viendo algo de bondad hasta en los villanos, sin duda un hermoso caballero de brillante armadura. Red X: Ágil, astuto, indomable, solitario, con ese aire misterioso, ocultándose en las penumbras, y protegiendo como un lobo feroz.**

 **Respondiendo Comentarios:**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Es bueno (en cierta parte) que te sientas identificada con mi anterior Drabble, gracias por tu comentario, si a veces es mejor decir las cosas, aunque la otra persona no te corresponda, así no te debates por lo que hubiera sucedido.**

 **Fran Sanchez: Jajaja, no ese fue solo por ese capítulo, aunque me estoy pensando como reto personal hacer un harem inverso, pero aún no se bajó que Fandom. Que puedo decir soy una gata negra muy mala que le gusta dejar en suspenso y con finales abiertos últimamente. Gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Ahora les dejo una pregunta para que me respondan según lo que creen…**

 **¿Que será Raven en esté mundo?**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	5. Atrapados II

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabble's, One-shot y Two-shot.**

 **Atrapados:** **Una de las reglas más importantes de la torre era no entrar al cuarto de Raven, otra más importante que la anterior es no tocar sus cosas. Qué pasará cuando un ex ladrón rompe ambas reglas, atrapándolo a él y a un curioso velocista en uno de los libros de la chica… ¿Quién diría que Raven tendría libros así en su habitación?**

 **Personajes: Red-x, Kid Flash, Raven, Beast Boy, Malchior.**

 **Clasificación: T.**

 **Palabras: 2834. Three Shot.**

 **Atrapados.**

 **Acto II.**

La mañana estaba extrañamente tranquila, los cálidos rayos solares pegaban de lleno contra su pálido rostro.

Mientras que la suave y refrescante brisa marina se encargaba de agitar su capa, despojándola de su tan icónica capucha.

Inhalo con lentitud, repitiendo su mantra con aquella calma que la caracterizaba.

Disfrutaba mucho del tiempo que podía estar sola; debido a que los nuevos villanos, y las nuevas incorporaciones en el equipo. No le dejaban mucho tiempo.

Dejo salir el aire con suavidad. Mientras volvía a repetir su mantra.

Sentía que aquella mañana estaba rodeada de una anormal calma, para esta altura, ya Red X estaba molestándola con algún intento de trabajar juntos en algún caso.

Más por alguna razón no sentía la presencia de esté cerca de la torre.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir como una muy preocupada presencia salía al tejado.

-¿Pasó algo?_ No fue necesario voltearse para saber de quien se trataba, los miles de pensamientos de chico bestia se habían filtrado en su mente sin poder evitarlo, más por lo desordenados de estos no podía saber bien cuál era el problema.

El verde chico se sobresaltó ante las palabras de Raven, había creído que una vez allí arriba, al menos tendría un margen para pensar bien sus palabras. En estos momentos odiaba un poco más el sistema que tenían él y Cyborg para decidir quien le diría a Raven lo que ocurría. Y más porque estaba seguro que el mitad maquina hizo de nuevo trampa en los video-juegos.

-¿Y bien?_ El tono de Raven hacía notar cierto grado de impaciencia, ya había dejado de levitar, y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su compañero.

-Eh… pues_ El chico sonrió nervioso mientras rascaba su cabello, su mirada evitaba a toda costa la de Raven, más podía sentir como aquellos orbes amatistas lo taladraban, su pánico aumento mientras que su mente se ponía en blanco, ¿Qué pensaba Cyborg al obligarlo a él a decirle la noticia? Raven lo mataría por no detenerlos y ser el principal responsable de aumentar la curiosidad al forajido- Es una historia graciosa, te reirás de esto_ Dio una risa nerviosa para luego tomar una gran cantidad de aire- Estábamos Cyborg, Kid Flash, Red X y yo en el sofá jugando, cuando de repente Red X hablo de lo difícil que era acercarse a ti, y yo le dije que a mi también me había costado, incluso llegué a creer que me odiabas, pero descubrí que no era así al entrar al espejo de tu mente, él se mostró muy interesado y pues yo le conté los detalles_ El chico verde estaba hablando demasiado rápido, y cuando hacía pausas inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire para seguir hablando- Cuando le iba a contar como salimos de tu mente él había desaparecido, Cyborg me dio un zape por rebelarle demasiada información a un villano, yo le dije que estaba de nuestro lado, y cuando le pedí una opinión a Kid Flash descubrimos que el tampoco estaba, fuimos a tu cuarto pero no había señal de ninguno, por lo que decidimos venir a avisarte, más antes jugamos un video-juego para decidir quien lo iba a hacer, Cyborg hizo trampa es por eso que estoy aquí_ El chico dejo escapar un jadeo una vez terminado su largo discurso.

Los ojos de esté se enfocaron por primera vez en los de Raven, y está como había sospechado estaba furiosa.

Estaba metido en un gran problema, esperaba un gran sermón, y un viaje gratis por algunos universos más esto no ocurrió.

La chica se dejo envolver por la oscuridad, y desapareció del tejado.

Chico bestia dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, mientras que con una sonrisa caminaba hasta la puerta, más antes de abrirla la misma energía negra rodeo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus brazos quedaran fijos en los costados de su cuerpo, y sus piernas muy juntas, restringiendo su movilidad, Raven se estaba asegurando de que no fuera a ningún lado mientras ella sacaba a Kid Flash y Red X de donde estuvieran.

Raven atravesó el techo de su cuarto, inspeccionando el lugar, el espejo que la trasportaba a su mente estaba en el mismo lugar donde siempre lo dejaba, y lo único que estaba fuera de lugar era un libro con una extraña portada que nunca había visto.

Sus pálidas manos tomaron el libro, abriéndolo en la primera página, su sorpresa se expreso en su cara al ver las figuras dibujadas de los que parecían ser Red X y Kid Flash con diferentes ropas, corriendo por sus vidas, mientras que detrás de ellos venía una Troll, sin entender bien de que trataba todo eso sus manos deslizaron las hojas, encontrando el contenido totalmente en blanco, más esto no quedó por mucho tiempo así, algunas palabras comenzaron a aparecer de manera lenta, como sí alguien las estuviera escribiendo a medida que el suceso pasaba.

Una nueva imagen comenzó a dibujarse en el papel, primero siendo simples líneas que se unían, para luego comenzar a pintar el color base, las luces y las sombras, el dibujo final eran ambos chicos chocando los cinco, sobre la roca que había dejado inconsciente a la Troll.

Unas nuevas palabras aparecieron al pie del libro, pero estás a diferencia de las anteriores era de color amatista, con una ligera curvatura.

 _Veamos como sales de aquí sin tus poderes, suerte querida Raven. ¡Bienvenida a lo que ha sido mi vida!_

Unos afilados ojos color dorado aparecieron dibujados en el libro, mientras unas garras negras de dragón la tomaban de la cintura jalándola hasta el interior del libro.

Un grito escapo de la garganta de la chica, al notar que no podía volar, y sus poderes habían sido bloqueados, un destello de luz la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Y en menos de lo que esperaba, estaba cayendo sobre un paisaje extraño.

Sus botines se desprendieron, cayendo al reino de lava y quemándose al instante.

Sus ojos se fijaron en un reino de nube, con sus manos intento detener el impacto, más su cuerpo trasvaso el lugar, de alguna extraña manera su cinturón se había quedado atrapados en aquellas nubes.

Su cabello ahora tenía restos de nubes, al igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar, una rama de un sauce golpeo su estómago, mandándola hasta un río de arcoíris.

Su cabeza salió a la superficie, intentaba mantenerse a flote, más la corriente era demasiado fuerte, a pocos metros de ella estaba una cascada, que la arrastraba, alejándola de la orilla.

Un grito escapo de sus labios al caer por aquella singular cascada, que en vez de ser recta, daba algunas vueltas de trecientos sesenta grados.

Su rostro dibujo una mueca de asco por tantas piruetas.

Su cuerpo agradeció cuando estas se detuvieron, más el agradecimiento no duró mucho tiempo al notar como la caía era inminente.

Un sonido seco fue lo que se escuchó, al tiempo que su cuerpo chocaba con el agua, y se hundía por la corriente de la cascada.

El agua del lago era espesa, contando eso, y la corriente de la cascada, que aun estaba sobre ella, mantenerse a flote era todo un desafío.

Estando con todo el cuerpo sumergido, sintió como algo comenzaba a enredarse en sus pies, y antes de poder hacer algo, las algas la jalaron, llevándola hasta el fondo del lago, donde el agua seguía siendo de colores, por lo que su visión era nula.

Las algas la atrajeron hasta una ostra, que al tenerla en su interior se cerró.

El agua había comenzado a entrar en sus pulmones, sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar por la pérdida de conocimiento.

Un extraño brillo había comenzado a iluminar el interior de la ostra.

Red X miraba fijamente como algo comenzaba a caer, desde ese ángulo no podía ver bien que era, más algo le decía que debían ayudar.

Un ruido lo hizo voltear a ver a su compañero, que de nuevo se había puesto el yelmo.

-Debiste decirme que no tenía mi máscara_ Kid Flash pasó al lado de la inconsciente Troll mientras se subía la visera.

-No tenía sentido decírtelo mientras estábamos corriendo por nuestras vidas, para que esa cosa no nos comiera_ El chico salto desde el árbol donde se encontraba- Algo calló en aquella dirección_ Señalo el castillo de plantas- Vamos hasta allá, tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude a salir de aquí.

-Podría ser una trampa, esté mundo está lleno de ellas.

-Tal vez, pero no tenemos nada más, y con quedarnos aquí no logramos nada mejor.

Sin muchas opciones, ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Los pasos de Kid Flash asustaban a algunas criaturas que se encontraban cerca, varias hadas de distintos colores volaban alejándose de ellos, a medida que se internaban en el bosque veían criaturas más extrañas, como un unicornio alado esquelético, grifos, algunos recelosos centauros que velaban porque no cruzaran hasta su territorio, y lo más extraño del día, tres cerdos de color rosa con alas, que no paraban de hablar y suplicar, por piedad, estos les habían obsequiado una mujer de rubios y rizados cabellos, todo para que aparentemente no destruyeran sus casas.

Más solo les tomo ocho minutos de charla con la chica, para notar que solo se había desechó de ella bajo una excusa. A pesar de que al principio intentaron sacarle información para salir de allí, la chica ignoraba a posta sus preguntas, dedicándose solo a enumerar los errores de ambos chicos, y por qué ella era demasiado buena para estar con ellos y con los cerdos voladores.

Red X y Kid Flash se miraron de reojo, y en un descuido de la chica, terminaron por dejarla sola en el bosque.

Mientras recobraban el camino, un olor familiar llego hasta la nariz de Red X, esté miro hacía un árbol muerto, era raro ver eso dentro del bosque donde todos los demás arboles eran de color verde.

Frente a ellos comenzó a dibujarse el gato negro que los había traído hasta allí, su cuerpo pachoncito estaba recostado en la rama, y una sonrisa se dibujaba de manera espeluznante, iluminando a su paso algo del camino, sus dos ojos los miraban con interés, mientras su cola se movía lentamente.

-Hola mis queridos amigos_ El gato se acomodo en la rama, juntando sus patitas debajo de su quijada.

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?_ Red X saco sus colmillos por debajo de la máscara de cordero, mientras seguía sus primitivos instintos de lobo.

-Ya tranquilo no te dejes llevar por tus instintos de perro, no queremos que algo malo pasé, yo solo quería que me ayudarán con un pequeño problema que hay en mi mundo_ Se volvió a acostar boca arriba mirando el cielo lleno de nubes de colores- Un estúpido dragón vino hace poco hasta aquí y amenaza continuamente a mis creaciones, por eso tenía que traer a alguien de afuera.

-¿Y porque nosotros?_ Pregunto Wally mientras subía nuevamente su visera.

La sonrisa del gato se ensanchó, su cola se enrollaba en la rama, para dejar su cuerpo caer, quedando de frente a ambos, de cabeza.

-¿Que les hace creer que los quería a ustedes?, yo quería a la señorita Raven, sus poderes me ayudarían a librarme del dragón, ella ya se a enfrentado a él, pero ustedes fueron los que curiosearon mi interior, así que pensé que es mejor algo que nada.

-Espera, si dices que las cosas que ahí aquí son tus creaciones porque no creas algo que destruya al dragón.

-Muy simple caballero, porque eso sería aburrido_ Sus ojos se achinaron mientras veía a través de la máscara y visera como ambos levantaban una ceja- Las batallas es mejor dejárselas a los héroes, además, está es su gran oportunidad de salvar a una doncella_ El gato desapareció, para volver a aparecer en unos arboles más alejados- El dragón tomo a alguien de su mundo y la arrastro aquí, pero en vez de dejarlo en el suelo lo dejo caer, vallan a la cascada arcoíris y encontrarán a su aliado_ Con su patita señalo una dirección- Lleguen antes que el dragón, los estaré vigilando. Perro y caballero bríndenme entretenimiento.

Sin más el gato desapareció, mientras los arboles cercanos a donde el estaba comenzaron a morir, creando un extraño camino.

-Ese gato no me inspira confianza, la última vez que encontré a alguien tan risueño, estuve al borde de la muerte. Además, solo nos trajo aquí para darle entretenimiento_ Red X miro el camino de reojo mientras esperaba que su compañero diera su opinión.

-A mí tampoco, pero si lo que dijo es verdad, alguien está en ese río necesitando nuestra ayuda, tal vez sea Beast Boy, o Cyborg que nos siguieron_ El chico de brillante armadura comenzó a seguir el camino que el gato había dejado para ellos- Esté libro es muy extraño, incluso las criaturas que habitan en él son raras, busquemos a ese dragón, derrotémoslo y marchémonos de aquí.

El dulce olor a lavanda, hizo que la cola de Red x comenzó a menearse, mientras sus orejas entraban en alerta.

Kid Flash miro asombrado como esté se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, comenzando a correr en cuatro patas, una sonrisa burlista apareció en su rostro, más prefirió por ahora guardarse las burlas. E intentar seguirle el paso a Red X que se había adelantado bastante.

-Espérame, soy yo el que lleva esta pesada armadura_ Kid Flash se paró en seco al ver a Red X mirar el lago asombrado.

-Sea quien sea, está dentro de eso_ Red X señalo la ostra cerrada, mientras que su cola se movía con más energía.

-Red X_ Kid Flash jalo un poco la camisa de su compañero mientras veía el cielo- Lo mejor será apresurarnos y tomar esa ostra, algo se acerca y es grande.

Red X miro de reojo el gran dragón que veía volando desde el reino de lava, chasqueo la lengua y miro algo desconfiado el agua frente a él.

-Creí que eran los gatos los que le tenían miedo al agua_ El gato apareció sobre un árbol mirando a ambos con una sonrisa- Si no se apuran la lagartija vendrá. Crucen con confianza, la dama del lago los mantendrá seguros para que no caigan dentro de este. La exposición a esta agua podría alterar las habilidades que les di, así que asegúrense de tocarla solo con los pies.

Ambos lo veían frunciendo el ceño, sin estar seguros de confiar en él.

El gato negro se acomodó mejor en el árbol, para luego aplaudir, haciendo que la ostra abriera la boca, soltando una burbuja negra con el símbolo de un cuervo dibujado en ella.

-Raven_ Ambos corrieron a la vez, hacía la burbuja, pasando por sobre la superficie del agua como si de tierra firme se tratará.

Una sonrisa siniestra se adueño del gato al momento de ver como ambos alzaban los brazos, explotando la burbuja.

Un montón de agua salió de está, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la chica caía en los brazos de ambos chicos.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron, mirando fijamente a la chica. Sin poder creer lo que veían.

Sus piernas estaban sustituidas por una cola similar a la de las sirenas, de color negro, en el final de una de sus aletas, tenía un aro, similar a un pendiente.

Su cabello estaba mojado, por lo cual tenía pequeños rulos.

El leotardo había sido sustituido por una camisa, que le llegaba hasta más abajo del busto, está estaba unida a su cola, con un rombo. Dejando ver su vientre y su cintura.

Red X y Kid Flash a pesar de no ver los ojos del otro, intercambiaron miradas, para luego asentir, todo lo que allí sucediera, quedaría entre ellos.

Unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre las mejillas de Raven, haciendo que está que abriera los ojos, al principio por la cantidad de luz le costaba mantenerlos abiertos, más una vez que estos se hubieron adaptado miro a su alrededor.

Los dos chicos la miraron con una sonrisa, al verla reaccionar.

Estaban en el bosque, siendo protegidos por la gran cantidad de árboles, ambos habían decidido quitarse las máscaras para poder llevar agua con ellos. Y que su compañera no muriera.

Raven se sorprendió con la presencia de ambos chicos, intento ponerse de pie más a los tres segundos termino recargada del abdomen del chico con orejas de lobo.

La cola de esté comenzó a agitarse.

-No era necesario que te lanzarás a mis brazos al verme_ Red X sonrió con coquetería mientras veía a Kid Flash con un gesto de superioridad.

Esté rodo los ojos, mientras tomaba de los hombros a Raven, ayudándola a sentarse en una piedra, para que pudiera ver su estado.

Un grito horrorizado salió de su garganta al notar la cola de sirena.

Miro a ambos chicos, mientras una venita comenzaba a crecer en su frente.

Los ojos verdes de Red X brillaron, mientras Wallace suspiraba, tenía mucho qué explicar antes de que el dragón los atrapará.

 **Continuara…**

 **Primero, disculpen mi ausencia en todo el mes de febrero, comencé las pasantías, y soy asesora de un chico, por lo que he estado muy ocupada. Pero no se preocupen, ¡Volveré!, además les traeré un regalo para todos los que sigan mis fics en esté Fandom, pero será después de la siguiente parte.**

 **Desde antes de hacer el fic quería hacer que Raven fuera una sirena, más no quería que la imagen de portada hiciera spoiler, por lo que decidí dibujarla de la cintura para arriba.**

 **Muchos se preguntarán ¿porque una sirena? Y la respuesta es simple, cuando estaba en la tierna edad de catorce años, me puse a investigar sobre los poderes de Raven, y hubo uno que me llamo la atención, su nombre es "Canto Mágico"; lo que hace es controlar a los demás mediante su canto, y fue cuando me vino la idea de algún día hacer un fic de Raven como sirena, ya que estás también utilizan su hermoso canto para controlar a las personas.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Fran Sanchez: Hola, no te preocupes, yo comprendo eso, a mí, las clases no me dejan actualizar constantemente. Es un don y una maldición que llevaré toda la vida. Red X es un semi lobo; tiene orejas, cola, instintos, más su apariencia es la de un humano, con máscara de cordero, (Un lobo que se viste con piel de cordero). Como dije esté fic nació de un capricho que tuve cuando era niña, por eso la convertí en sirena. Si fuera sido un hada aun tendría alguno de sus poderes como el volar, además de que su altura se hubiera visto afectada a tal punto de ser tan alta como un pulgar, y eso afectaría el desenlace mucho. Yo pienso que viéndose la cola, y su limitado movimiento en tierra, no querrá saber nunca más de este libro.**

 **No Name Zero00: Gracias por tu reviews, disculpa la demora las pasantías me dejan sin tiempo, pero aquí está la continuación, espero pronto montar la última parte. Espero que disfrutes de la lectura.**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **Que no los agarren los centauros, ni los gnomos.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	6. Atrapados III

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabble's, One-shot y Two-shot.**

 **Atrapados:** **Una de las reglas más importantes de la torre era no entrar al cuarto de Raven, otra más importante que la anterior es no tocar sus cosas. Qué pasará cuando un ex ladrón rompe ambas reglas, atrapándolo a él y a un curioso velocista en uno de los libros de la chica… ¿Quién diría que Raven tendría libros así en su habitación?**

 **Personajes** **: Red-x, Kid Flash, Raven,** **Malchior, Blekk.**

 **Clasificación: T.**

 **Palabras: 3742. Three Shot.**

 **Atrapados.**

 **Acto** **III.**

Red X y Kid Flash lo primero que hicieron fue hacerla prometer, que mantendría el secreto de las identidades en ese mundo.

Ya que fue una decisión que ambos habían tomado, para poder transportar agua con ellos.

Raven estuvo de acuerdo, más ese gesto no les basto para que la molestia de ella disminuyera.

La joven acomodó mejor su cola en aquella piedra, mientras fruncía el ceño.

Habían pasado cinco minutos en los cuales ambos solo se miraban de reojo.

Ignorando cada una de las preguntas que la recién convertida en sirena le hacía.

Para la sorpresa de Red X, Kid Flash no lo había delatado ante ella. Incluso ni siquiera lo había señalado como el responsable de que todo esto estuviera ocurriendo.

-Y bien, ¿Seguirán cubriéndose uno al otro o me dirán que pasa aquí? Ya Chico Bestia me contó lo que los llevo a mi habitación, lo que no comprendo es ¿qué es esté lugar? y ¿cómo podemos salir de él?.

Por las mentes de ambos paso la palabra "Traidor" al mismo tiempo.

Ellos se estaban esforzando porque Raven no los descubriera, y ya su verde compañero había soltado toda la información, seguramente sin ni siquiera luchar.

-Bueno, un gato negro nos contó que esté es su mundo, pero que un viejo amigo tuyo esta causando problemas_ Kid Flash comenzó a contar sin tener muchas opciones.

-Para salir de aquí solo debemos derrotar a ese dragón y listo, seremos libres de este bizarro universo.

-¿Malchior?_ Raven frunció el ceño, creía que se había librado de él la última vez, pero al parecer este había regresado- Bien, ¿Como se supone que lo derrotaremos? Yo no tengo mis poderes, por lo visto Kid Flash tampoco… Y Red X se a convertido en mitad perro.

Red X la miro fingiendo parecer ofendido.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, unas risas los alerto.

No era la misma risa que les regalaba el gato cada vez que aparecía, estas eran de un gran grupo de criaturas, y estaban llenas de falsa alegría.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo. Montado una ardilla voladora, apareció un hombrecillo, de cabello castaño, y sombrero rojo de cono.

-Ataquen_ El líder señalo a los chicos con una sonrisa.

Kid Flash y Red X intercambiaron miradas divertidas ante la idea de que esa pequeña criatura quisiera atacarlos.

Ambos sonrieron con suficiencia, mientras los arbustos comenzaban a moverse.

Más hombrecillos como el que estaba sobre la ardilla aparecieron, rodeándolos rápidamente, estos sacaron unas cuerdas, que parecían emanar luz propia, y con la agilidad que sus pequeños cuerpos les otorgaban, corrieron alrededor de ambos chicos, atándolos con fuerza espalda con espalda.

El que tenía la barba más larga se acercó a ellos y les saco la lengua. Para después mirar a Raven con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a forcejear con la intención de liberarse, más sus intentos eran fallidos, incluso, parecía que la cuerda se ajustaba más.

-Ni lo intenten, esa cuerda está hecha con pelo de unicornio, extremadamente resistente y capaz de soportar la magia_ El líder tomo una hebra de esté con su dedo, analizándolo detenidamente- Oh y claro, por cada forcejeo esté va reduciendo su tamaño, así que ahórrense la lucha, y dejen a mi futura esposa y a mi en paz_ El Gnomo miro a Raven con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas y regordetas manos.

Esta frunció el ceño, con esa forma apenas y se podía mover, sus poderes habían dejado de funcionar a penas entro en el libro, y los únicos que podían ayudarla se encontraban amarrados con cabello de unicornio.

Antes de que pudiera seguir odiando su estadía en el libro, el grupo de gnomos se abalanzó hasta ella, atándola con el pelo de unicornio mientras el rey les indicaba que fueran cuidadosos con ella.

Gnomo con la barba más larga se acerco hasta su cara, sacando una bolsa de su chaqueta, está parecía moverse, algo más pequeño que los gnomos se encontraba allí, el hombrecillo agito la bolsa con fuerza, y luego la abrió un poco inclinándola sobre su palma abierta.

Un misterioso y rosa polvillo salió de ella, más antes de que Raven pudiera analizarlo correctamente, el gnomo soplo el contenido sobre su rostro, adormeciéndola.

Haciéndola caer nuevamente en un estado de sueño.

Kid Flash y Red X observaron con enojo, como aquel grupo de Gnomos se llevaba a la dormida chica, alejándola de ambos.

-Maldición, no puedes hacer nada corredor, se llevan a nuestra sirenita, atraviesa la cuerda o yo que se_ Red X comenzó a forcejear, al tiempo que Kid Flash intentaba liberar su espada para poder liberarse con el filo, más los forcejeos de Red X y la disminución de la cuerda le hacían el camino más complicado.

-Eso intento, pero si no dejas de moverte terminaremos aplastados, a pesar de llevar armadura, siento que la cuerda la está atravesando.

-Eso es porque tu armadura está hecha con magia_ El gato apareció frente a ellos con una sonrisa mientras miraba el camino por donde se habían ido los Gnomos- Sí no se apuran, el rey coronara a la chica como su reina… y no querrán saber lo que viene después_ Un sonido de un cierre abrirse se escuchó, y al instante siguiente, el gato se encontraba volando con unas alas en su espalda, esté miro a Red X con una sonrisa, viendo de reojo como sus garras comenzaban a salir, al igual que sus colmillos- Los Gnomos, después de los centauros y los enanos, son las criaturas que las mujeres más evitan en esté bosque ¿Se hacen una idea de la razón?_ Kid Flash miro de reojo como el gato le guiñaba el ojo- Si tardan demasiado tal vez no encuentren ni rastros de la señorita… Aunque… me genera cierta curiosidad como unos gnomos harán que una sirena traiga a la nueva generación… ¿A ustedes no?

Red X lanzo un gruñido bastante sonoro, mientras Kid Flash intentaba esta vez con más determinación sacar la espada.

El gato sonrió mirando como las garras del chico lobo crecían más, y con un movimiento de muñeca estas terminaban cortando el cabello que los ataba a ambos.

Red X seguía en estado salvaje, por lo que el gato aplaudió, haciendo que Red X se tornará gris, tomo el cabello de unicornio, y lo amarro alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el otro borde de esté se lo daba a Kid Flash.

-Buena suerte y sujétate fuerte_ Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Red X y devolverle el color.

Antes de que Kid Flash pudiera decir algo, se encontraba siendo arrastrado por un lobo, su compañero se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, hasta el punto que se había convertido en un lobo. Esperaba que ese efecto solo fuera durante su estancia en el cuento, o chico bestia tendría competencia.

El gato miro divertido la visera y la mascara que habían olvidado, tal vez eso les traería algunas complicaciones.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Raven abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un grupo de gnomos apilados frente a ella.

El rey la miraba desde la cima con una sonrisa, y un diminuto traje blanco, su cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado y sus gordas manos sostenían un ramo de rosas.

-Querida has despertado, ya puedes iniciar con la boda_ Raven dirigió su mirada hasta un nervioso oso, que se encontraba amarrado con pelo de unicornio, y tenía algunos gnomos armados rodeándolo con armas.

El oso pidió que le acomodarán sus gafas, y aun con algo de temor comenzó a narrar.

A pesar de que ella estuvo oponiéndose desde el inicio de la ceremonia, nadie parecía hacerle caso, incluso ni le preguntaron si ella aceptaba, solo tomaban en cuenta al rey gnomo.

-Ahí alguien que se oponga a esta unión… a parte de la novia_ El oso carraspeo adelantándose a la nueva objeción de la chica.

Más para desgracia del rey gnomo, un chico salió de los arbustos seguido de un lobo de pelaje negro, con algunos mechones blancos, esté se puso delante de la chica y comenzó a gruñir con fuerza.

-Eso sería, nosotros nos oponemos_ Kid Flash saco su brillante espada amenazando con está al rey gnomo.

El oso miro nervioso tan extraña escena, más prefirió guardar silencio, y esperar.

Red X gruño con más fuerza al notar que uno de los gnomos intentaba acercarse a Raven, más está controlando un poco su cola lo azotó contra un árbol.

Está se escogió de hombros, al momento de que algunas miradas eran dirigidas solo a ella, no por estar amarrada, y con limitada movilidad dejaría a sus compañeros batallar solos.

Red X la libero con ayuda de sus garras, para luego seguir con la batalla.

Kid Flash sonrió, mientras utilizaba su espada como bate, arrojando a cada gnomo fuera de su camino, Red X por su parte, había regresado a la "normalidad" (lo más normal que un hombre con orejas, cola, y garras de lobo podían ser) y se dedicaba a golpear con sus manos a los Gnomos, en más de una ocasión le ocasionaba algunos rasguños.

Raven pateaba con su cola a cada Gnomo que se le acercaba, mientras intentaba no moverse demasiado, para no caer al piso. Suficiente limitada estaba ya. Como para caer sin poder levantarse.

Red X miro a la chica de reojo, y noto algo, sus movimientos eran más lentos, y se llevaba la mano al pecho en algunas ocasiones, incluso inhalaba oxigeno desesperada, parecía que le estaba costando respirar.

Ahogo una maldición mientras miraba a su compañero.

-¡Hey caballero! Nuestra sirena esta algo seca, será mejor que nos apresuremos a llevarla al agua, o tendré que verme en la tarea de hidratarla yo mismo_ Los ojos azules de Kid Flash se oscurecieron un poco mientras fruncía el ceño, mientras Red X se escogía de hombros- Yo solo decía_ Golpeo otro Gnomo mientras corría en cuatro patas hasta Raven.

-Llévala, yo los cubro_ Kid Flash pateo con ayuda de la armadura tres Gnomos más mientras observaba a Red X.

-Cubrirme, si claro, solo me está vigilando_ Mascullo por lo bajo el ladrón mientras tomaba a la sirena en sus brazos, está parecía respirar cada vez con más dificultad.

-Deja de decir tonterías y apresúrate.

Red X bufó mientras utilizaba sus instintos para escuchar un lugar donde corriera el agua, una vez que lo encontró, comenzó a correr hasta esté, siendo seguido por su compañero, que seguía bateando Gnomos a diestra y siniestra.

El oso observo a ambos marcharse, mientras un suspiro resignado salía de sus labios, como era costumbre, había pasado de él, su esposa se molestaría mucho una vez que llegara a casa.

El ladrón había encontrado un pequeño río cerca de allí, por lo que sin esperar a que su compañero llegará, deposito a la joven sirena.

Mirando como está comenzaba a sumergirse en el agua, y regularizaba su respiración.

Raven salió a los pocos minutos a la superficie, encontrándose de con el forajido.

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero, gracias Red X_ Raven alzo su cola sacándola levemente del agua.

-Siempre es un placer ayudar a una damisela en apuros_ El ladrón sonrió, mientras sus verdes ojos chocaban con los de ella, quizás fue porque era la primera vez que veía al ladrón sin máscara, pero algo dentro de él había cambiado, estaba siendo más amable de lo que recordaba- Sabes, muchos pagarían bien por un libro así. Solo imagina cuantas personas querrían escapar de su realidad, y estar en esté mundo de fantasías_ Retiraba lo que había pensado, el seguía siendo el mismo ladrón de siempre.

-Ni lo sueñes X, esté libro es demasiado peligroso extraño y enfermizo_ Dijo Kid Flash llegando hasta ellos- Solo busquemos a ese estúpido Dragón y marchémonos, es difícil moverse con esto.

-Claro porque para mi es muy fácil_ Raven señalo su cola para luego dejar descansar su mejilla en la mano que se encontraba recargada fuera de la superficie.

-Saben, me alegra que sean ustedes con los que esté atrapado_ Red X sonrió mostrando sus colmillos mientras se sentaba en una roca, y comenzaba a desenredar el cabello de unicornio de su cuello- De lo contrario ahora mismo su verde amigo estaría diciendo algún chiste como "Oh Raven, pero eres tan feliz como pez en el agua" Créanme, a veces me provoca volver a ser un ladrón y estar solo de mi lado, si con eso puedo tirarle una equis en la boca y dejársela por días.

Raven sonrió un poco imaginándose esa posibilidad, para luego meter su cabeza de vuelta al agua.

-Aunque es un poco irritante te acostumbras a él… Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus chistes_ Raven miro el brazalete de perlas que tenía en su mano derecha.

Kid Flash miro a la chica y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella.

-Han pasado mucho ustedes cinco, debe ser difícil para ya un equipo conformado aceptar a alguien más_ Kid Flash se sentó frente a ella.

Raven negó con la cabeza.

-Ya habíamos aceptado a otros miembros, pero eso salió mal, creo que ya Chico bestia te contó de Terra_ Raven hizo una pequeña pausa para luego proseguir- Para los demás es más fácil adaptarse, a mi me toma algo de tiempo, pero aun así me alegra que estés en el equipo.

-Claro siempre toman en cuenta solo te toman en cuenta si eres un caballero, pero si eres un lobo feroz te ignoran_ Red X dramatizo simulando parecer ofendido- Me hieres My Lady_ Se llevo una mano a su pecho mientras se acercaba- ¿para esté guapo lobo no hay palabras bonitas?

Raven rodo los ojos, mientras hacía un movimiento de cola, mojando a su pasó a Red X.

Esté no se apartó a tiempo, por lo que termino mojado.

-Tomaré eso como un no.

Un rugido los alerto, todos miraron que sobre ellos estaba el dragón.

Todos estaban asombrados mirándolo, mientras el comenzaba a lanzar fuego de sus fauces, acercándose a ellos.

Kid Flash saco su espada, y un destello salió de está, cegando al dragón momentáneamente.

El gato negro apareció con un algodón de azúcar en la mano, mirando el inicio del espectáculo.

El dragón ni siquiera les dirigió unas palabras, si no que procedió directo a incinerarlos.

Kid Flash y Red X lo esquivaron, mientras Raven se sumergía en el agua.

Malchior lanzó fuego a está, provocando una densa neblina.

Los ojos del gato brillaron aun más, creando un farol magenta.

Malchior intento quemarlo, pero el fuego simplemente paso a su alrededor, como si esté tuviera un campo de fuerza que lo protegiera.

-Yo no soy tu adversario, si fuera el caso_ Su sonrisa se ensanchó- Ya estarías muerto. Enfócate en ellos.

El gato se acomodó mejor en el árbol, mientras veía como de la densa niebla, salía Kid Flash con su espada.

-Eso jamás podrá detenerme, mi piel es demasiado gruesa para que una simple espada…_ Malchior interrumpió sus palabras al sentir como está atravesaba una de sus manos, cortándola en el acto.

-Subestimas a un enemigo que posee la espada de Siegfried, mira que vanidoso eres_ El gato sonrió mientras los ojos del dragón se cerraban furiosos- Olvidaste que está espada está hecha de la sangre del dragón, y es capaz de atravesar a estos_ Miro su pata con una sonrisa- Yo cuido mucho a mis protegidos, no los dejaría desprotegidos ante una lagartija crecida como tú.

De la neblina salió Red X, y con agilidad, enredo el hocico del dragón con el cabello de unicornio.

Esté comenzó a forcejear por liberarse más a cada intento esté se cerraba más sobre él, el fuego comenzaba a acumularse en su propia boca.

Con un zarpazo a su propia mandíbula, logro al menos retirar una parte del cabello.

-Querida Raven es hora de que nos cantes_ El gato metió sus manos en sus oídos- Caballero, lobo cúbranse_ El gato les lanzo a cada uno sus respectivas mascaras.

Ambos se miraron a través de la densa niebla sin saber que pensar, más un dulce canto los comenzó a hipnotizar. El gato chasqueo molesto, haciendo que el yelmo y la máscara cubrieran a ambos.

-Dije que se cubrieran, el canto de sirena, y la habilidad de Raven están repotenciadas en esté mundo, si no utilizan lo que hice para ustedes que es anti magia terminaran como la lagartija.

Ambos dirigieron una mirada a Malchior, que comenzaba a balancearse de lado a lado, sus ojos habían pasado de dorados a verdes, con anillos de color amarillo.

Raven seguía cantando, más por la protección a ellos no les afectaba, y podían oír su hermosa voz sin parecer unos zombies.

El dragón dio un paso más, metiendo su pesuña al río que comenzaba a teñirse con los colores del arcoíris.

Una luz lo ilumino, haciendo que el dragón se convirtiera en montones de luciérnagas y burbujas.

Dentro de una de estás se encontraba una lagartija con alas.

-Por eso deben alejarse de los ríos de arcoíris_ Dijo con simpleza el gato mientras veía como la lagartija intentaba atacar a sus protegidos.

Red X sonrió divertido, nunca hubiera imaginado que esté torcido mundo también afectara al dragón, convirtiéndolo en una inofensiva lagartija.

-No se ustedes, pero yo creo que se ve mejor así_ Red X atrapo el dragón con la palma de su mano, lo cual fue mala idea, a pesar de que esté se había reducido, el fuego que salía de él aun quemaba.

Red X soltó el dragón, mientras miraba su pelaje chamuscado.

Kid Flash intento tomarlo, pero esté se le escurrió entre las manos. Y prosiguió a morder una parte de su cuerpo que estaba libre de la armadura.

El velocista miro al dragón como una molestia, eh importándole poco su objetivo, le soltó un zape, haciéndolo volar hasta el río donde Raven estaba.

Esté al verla comenzó a decir algunas palabras, que para Raven solo se escuchaba como un tintineo.

-Malchior no entiendo nada de lo que dices, pero esto se acabo_ Raven lo tomó de sus alas mientras se lo ofrecía al gato.

-Oh ya se acabo el show_ El gato saco de nuevo sus alas, tomo el dragón entre sus patas, y lo hizo desaparecer- Lo devolví a su libro_ El gato comenzó a volar- Cuando quieran pueden volver a su casa.

Esté les dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse, más la voz de Kid Flash lo detuvo.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Dijiste que nos sacaríamos cuando termináremos con Malchior.

-Yo no dije eso_ El gato se detuvo y los miro con malicia- Ustedes siempre han podido salir de aquí, es muy fácil en realidad, recuerdan a la Troll que vencieron al principio los iba a ayudar a salir_ Esté comenzó a jugar con su cola mientras veía divertido la expresión perturbada de ambos- Veo que recuerdan bien lo que la… Señorita intento hacerles, siendo así, no tengo porque seguir aquí.

El animal desapareció, más su risa duro unos segundos más.

Kid Flash y Red X intercambiaron miradas, recordando las intenciones de aquella troll.

-Todo lo que pase aquí se queda aquí_ Red X propuso mientras extendía su mano hasta Kid Flash, esté acepto su trato, ambos se quitaron lo que cubría su rostro. Y después de asentir, ambos voltearon a la vez hacía a Raven.

El brillo en los ojos de ambos la hizo nadar hacía atrás, más antes de que pudiera alejarse más, el cabello de unicornio la atrapo, arrastrándola a la orilla.

Ambos la subieron sin tocar el agua, mientras Raven se retorcía, no sabia que iban a hacer, pero un escalofrío cruzo por su espalda.

-Solo hay una forma de salir_ Comenzó Kid Flash acomodándola sobre su pierna.

-Y ese es como terminan la mayoría de los cuentos_ Red X se arrodillo aun lado, tomándola un mechón de cabello de ella, pegándolo muy cerca de su rostro.

Un asentimiento fue la señal que necesitaron del otro.

Raven abrió los ojos, al sentir como ambos se acercaban peligrosamente a su rostro.

Dos suaves besos en sus mejillas la hicieron sonrojarse, por primera vez se alegraba de no tener sus poderes, de lo contrario, varias cosas hubieran explotado.

Un brillo comenzó a salir de los trajes de los tres, envolviéndolos.

El brillo era tal que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos.

Luego todo se volvió penumbra.

Los ojos de los tres se abrieron dándose cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en el cuarto de Raven, y el libro había vuelto a ser blanco, más ahora unas letras resaltaban en esté; "El Universo de Blekk" estaba escrito con una hermosa caligrafía.

Y por un instante les pareció ver al gato guiñándole uno de sus tres ojos.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero me alegra estar de vuelta en la torre_ Red X soltó un suspiro mientras miraba que traía de vuelta su traje de ladrón.

-A mi igual, extrañaba mis poderes_ Kid Flash apareció en un parpadeo con una bolsa de papas.

Raven seguía en un estado de shock en el piso de la habitación, su rostro seguía rojo, y sus manos seguían ejerciendo una presión a la tela de su capa.

El velocista cruzo mirada con el ladrón, y a pesar de no ver nada por la máscara, supo que esté estaba sonriendo.

Red X se inclinó un poco, mirando divertido a Raven, y gracias a su super velocidad, Kid Flash llego a donde ambos se encontraban. Al mismo tiempo como habían hecho antes ambos besaron la mejilla de Raven.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reclamar, el anti héroe se teletransporto, y el velocista corrió.

Dejando a la chica sola, con algunos objetos personales derretidos, e incluso destrozados.

Una venita creció en la frente de Raven, cuando regresarán, los iba a mandar a otra dimensión como castigo por entrar en su habitación, y haberla besado dos veces en un día.

Un leve sonrojo creció en su rostro, mientras tomaba el espejo para viajar a su mente.

Kid Flash y Red X no regresaron ese día a la torre, más ninguno de los titanes pregunto la razón. Mientras que Beast Boy seguía luchando por ir a su habitación siendo aún un gusano humano.

A penas Raven regreso de su mente, el libro había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno, además de los recuerdos de tres personas. Recuerdos que habían jurado no decir a nadie más, y así fue.

Todo lo que pasa en el mundo de Blekk, se queda en el mundo de Blekk.

 **Finalizado.**

 **Siegfried: es un héroe de literatura y mitología germánica. El forjo una espada y con ella atravesó el corazón de un dragón, y bañó su espada casi por completo de la sangre de esté, haciendo su espada invulnerable.**

 **Blekk: Es el nombre de mi firma, luego de mucho pensar y analizar, me decidí por esté, significa Tinta en noruego.**

 **La frase del final hace referencia a la conocida frase de "lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas"**

 **¿Por qué en la mejilla? Porque es casi imposible que ambos besen a la vez los labios de Raven.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Fran Sanchez: Me alegra que te encantará, aunque esté es uno de esos fics que no tienen mucho sentido, me gustó mucho escribirlo, y siento que, dentro de tantas cosas extrañas, saque cosas muy buenas, al menos un rato agradable le hago pasar al lector. Me gusta sorprender a las personas, aunque la batalla final no fue épica, sentí que en esté extraño mundo de cuentos quedaba bien. Además, era una excusa vara usar el canto mágico de Raven, gracias a ti por tus comentarios.**

 **Queenfan: Gracias por comentar, me alegra que te gustará aquí la última parte. Espero que sigas leyendo más de estos one-shot, drabbles, two shot, y three shot.**

 **Rae-Rae: Sí estuviste perdida un largo tiempo, pero me alegra que regresarás, gracias por tu comentario, ¿enserio? A mí también, porque cumplo muchos de mis caprichos. Si es muy linda, jejeje lo de Jason se me ocurrió mientras narraba esa parte, si tiene cola, puede esta cuando está feliz reaccionar, algo celoso si se puso. Pues Blekk les dio buenas armas y poderes de cuentos, que le ayudaron, escaparon como terminan la mayoría de los cuentos con un beso.**

 **Anteriormente les dije que el siguiente capítulo es especial, bueno, será subido esté viernes y aquí les dejo el resumen y el título:**

 **Apariencias: Me presentó como Rachel Roth, catalogada como una estudiante modelo, siempre cumpliendo las normas y velando por que los demás las cumplan, digna de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y sin lugar a duda la persona más sería e inteligente del instituto. Muchos dicen que soy la chica perfecta, y los que dicen eso, son ajenos a la realidad. Solo diré que las apariencias engañan, y yo soy un claro ejemplo.**

 **Ya lo tengo casi listo, solo me faltan unos detallitos y revisarlo. Pero igual no será subido hasta el viernes.**

 **Nos leemos luego…**

 **¿Alguien quiere algo de limonada?**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	7. Apariencias

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabble's, One-shot y Two-shot.**

 **Apariencias: Me presentó como Rachel Roth, catalogada como una estudiante modelo, siempre cumpliendo las normas y velando por que los demás los cumplan, digna de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y sin lugar a duda la persona más sería e inteligente del instituto. Muchos dicen que soy la chica perfecta, y los que dicen eso, son ajenos a la realidad. Solo diré que las apariencias engañan, y yo soy un claro ejemplo.**

 **Personajes: Red-x, Kid Flash, Raven.**

 **Clasificación: M.**

 **Advertencia: Lemon explicito, vocabulario y contenido para mayores, por favor menores de edad retirarse y leer el siguiente (Cuando lo escriba) Narrativa en primera persona.**

 **Palabras: 4966. One-Shot.**

 **Apariencias.**

Un nuevo día da inicio en el instituto Titans.

Como era costumbre llegué temprano al esté, mi tía Alice me ofreció traerme, por lo que me ahorre el desagradable viaje en el transporte del lugar.

Lo que más disfruto de llegar antes que los demás, es que los pasillos se encuentran desiertos, solo había diez estudiantes como mucho. La mayoría era de grados menores al mío, por lo que al verme me saludaban con mucho respeto y algo de miedo.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones. Era pan de cada día.

Incluso los grados mayores respetan a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Aunque mi candidatura fue una broma de uno de mis… amigos, todos se lo tomaron muy enserio, y decidieron (que a pesar de yo estar en segundo año) era perfecta para ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Siendo la más joven en la historia de Titans.

Pero a su vez, la más estricta.

Mis pies se mueven con elegancia, casi como si flotará sobre el piso del lugar, haciendo que mi viaje sea más corto, No fue necesario fijarme en el alumnado, puesto que, a esta hora no hay nadie que rompa las reglas.

Subí hasta el tercer piso, donde se encuentra mi oficina, anteriormente era la sala de profesores, pero desde que el director decidió agrandar (aún más) el lugar, me habían cedido la habitación, y los profesores fueron mudados al quinto piso, muy cerca de la azotea (y de donde más problemas había). El director me permitió personalizarla, por lo que hace unas semanas decidí traer algunos libros de mi casa hasta aquí, con las nuevas remodelaciones, se instalaron grandes ventanas, por donde podía observaba a los estudiantes ingresar al instituto, y era la manera más eficaz de ver quien incumplía las normas.

Esperaba que esta vez la extranjera recién llegada tuviera en orden su uniforme, y no solo usará pequeñas partes de esté. A veces era difícil hacerla comprender el idioma, pero cada vez estoy logrando más avances con ella.

Mis dedos de mi mano izquierda se amoldaron a la perilla, mientras que, con mi otra mano, introducía la llave y la hacía girar tres veces.

Una vez que abrí la puerta, y con la escasa luz del pasillo que se filtraba por está, noté una figura masculina sentada sobre mi escritorio. Sin prestarle mucha atención a aquel descarado, mis manos terminaron de cerrar la puerta, volviendo a girar la llave sobre su eje, esta vez por dentro, deje mis llaves pegadas a la puerta, para luego deslizar mis manos por la pared, para encender las luces.

Mi rostro no mostro sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, decidí ignorar el hecho descarado del chico, y caminar hasta mi silla, que se encontraba detrás del escritorio.

—¿Que te trae aquí Todd?, en que te metiste ahora_ Siempre me he catalogado como una chica fría y directa, no me gusta cuando alguien les da muchos rodeos a las cosas. Y la única manera en la que el rebelde Jason Todd estuviera a tan tempranas horas en mi oficina era; para cobrar un favor, o para pedir un favor.

—Vine por mi pago de la última vez_ No fue difícil notar que la sonrisa de él se ensancho, al ver como cruzaba mis piernas— Ya sabes por ayudarte a traer esos pesados libros desde tu casa, y exponerme a una posible muerte si tu padre me descubría_ Mis ojos observaron como Jason se levantó del escritorio y comenzó a caminar hasta situarse detrás de mí. Como supuse, la única razón por la que él había llegado tan temprano era para cobrar un favor— ¡Espero que esté lista presidenta! _Su cálido aliento rozo mi cuello, su voz salió más ronca, logrando que un escalofrío cruzara por mi columna.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jason encerró sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, forzándome a ponerme de pie, al instante pateo mi silla, logrando que esta rodará hasta la puerta de mi oficina. Soltando un sonido al impactar contra la pared.

Estaba a punto de reclamar, más, estos murieron en mis labios al sentir como me pegaba contra su marcado abdomen.

Sus húmedos labios comenzaban a jugar con mi cuello, lamiendo y besando de manera alterna, dejando un camino por donde pasaba.

Mis ojos se cerraron disfrutando de las atenciones que él me brindaba, un suave gemido escapo de mis labios. Solo necesito ese sonido para deshacer el agarre, más no se apartó de mí.

Sus agiles manos comenzaron a subir, pasando sobre mis senos, acariciándolos superficialmente.

Sus besos no se habían detenido, y me embriagaban hasta el punto, de no percibir el despojo de mi chaqueta ni de mi camisa, que ahora estaban en el piso.

Solo fui consiente de éste echó, cuando sentí sus experimentados labios descender por mi espalda, sus besos eran suaves, logrando erizarme la piel, incluso en algunos lugares sus dientes marcaban mi piel con suaves mordiscos. Ante sus actos, mis labios comenzaran a emitir gemidos.

Detuvo su camino en el lugar donde se encontraba mi sujetador, y sin mucha ceremonia me lo quito, tirándolo sobre la alejada silla.

Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir como esté tomaba mi cintura con su mano derecha, a pesar de no verlo, podía sentir su aliento sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, un claro indicio de que se encontraba arrodillado.

Su labio reposo unos largos minutos, sobre el tatuaje en forma de cuervo que tenía en ese lugar, al tiempo que acariciaba con la yema de los dedos mi piel, desde mis tobillos hasta mis muslos, subiendo la falda que llevaba, dejando a su vista mi braga negra.

Me giré levemente para ver su expresión y como sospeché su esmeralda mirada se había teñido de lujuria.

Por leves momentos sus ojos chocaron con los míos, y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo por sus labios, al tiempo que su traviesa mano comenzaba acariciar mi intimidad por sobre la tela.

No pude evitar dejar escapar un gemido, al sentir como Jason se abría paso, apartando un poco la tela, para introducir sus dedos dentro. Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a masajear con maestría mi clítoris, arrancándome nuevos gemidos, Cuando Jason notó que la humedad de mi vagina comenzaba a crecer, decidió introducir sus dedos dentro de mí.

Al principio para abrirse paso fue uno, más luego introdujo el segundo dedo, deslizando ambos sin pudor alguno dentro de mí.

Mi cuello se arqueo al tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior, aquellas caricias iban cada vez más profundo, y sentía que en cualquier momento me vendría, más para mi frustración, los dedos de Jason salieron de mi intimidad, logrando que un jadeo indignado saliera de mis labios.

Pude escuchar la risa burlona de Todd muy cerca de mi cuello.

—Aún no quiero que te corras_ Un ligero sonido me hizo voltear a verlo, sus dos dedos que minutos antes se encontraban en mi intimidad, ahora estaban metidos en su boca, un ligero sonrojo calentó mis mejillas al tiempo de ver como su sonrisa se ensanchaba al ser descubierto. Su lengua acaricio mi hombro, al tiempo que con su mano bajaba mi braga— Quiero que me lo pidas. Di Jason quiero que me hagas tuya.

-En tus sueños Todd_ En un momento de orgullo, intente alejarlo de mí, más sus brazos encerraron nuevamente en mi cintura, pegándome de nuevo a su cuerpo.

Me estremecí al momento de sentir su erección muy pegada a mi trasero, no sabía en que momento se había bajado el pantalón. Pero sospechaba que tenía algún tiempo así.

—Me encanta esa actitud tuya_ Mordisqueó el borde de mi oreja mientras su mano izquierda me hizo inclinar hasta el punto que mis pechos tocaban el escritorio— Ya no aguanto, te haré mía ahora.

Como era costumbre a Jason le gustaba establecer una ligera relación de dominancia durante el acto. Y a pesar de que por lo general lo desafiaba, el día de hoy lo dejaría hacer lo que él quisiera, luego tendría tiempo de cobrársela.

Sus labios acariciaron mi cuello nuevamente, haciendo que todo pensamiento vengativo desapareciera por el momento. Su mano derecha, se deslizo por mi cintura, situándose sobre mi seno, comenzando a masajearlo. Con su otra mano ayudo a su miembro a introducirse dentro de mi intimidad, haciendo que un nuevo gemido escapara de mis labios.

Podía sentir como aquel trozo de carne se adentraba, haciéndose camino dentro de mi intimidad. Mis paredes apretaban a tal punto el miembro de Jason, que varios jadeos escapaban entre besos de sus labios.

El vaivén de mis caderas aumento, siguiendo el ritmo de las penetraciones de Jason, mis manos se aferraban al borde del escritorio, mientras sentía como él aumentaba el ritmo del acto.

Algunas gotas de sudor de Jason, caían en mi espalda abriéndose camino a través de mi cuerpo.

—Eres tan estrecha, me encantas_ Su tono de voz era profundo, y su cálido aliento chocaba contra el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sus manos cubrieron mías, para usar el escritorio como palanca, sacando su miembro para luego empujarlo de nuevo dentro, lo hacía tan fuerte que el escritorio, había comenzado a ceder, generando un sonido de chirrido.

Su pecho presionaba contra mi espalda, mientras dejaba escapar unos gemidos entre besos. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más largos y profundos, a la par que presionaba con más fuerza el escritorio, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a llegar al clímax.

—¡Ah Jason más! _No pude evitar soltar su nombre entre gemidos, se me estaba haciendo difícil controlar ese impulso, más mi acto se vio recompensado al sentir como esté hacía un nuevo aumento de velocidad, sacándome nuevos gemidos de placer- ¡Te necesito! _Estaba a un punto que ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera las consecuencias que vendrían después de decir aquello.

Empecé a empujar hacía atrás, contra él, deseando que aquel contacto fuera más profundo, cosa que Jason comprendió al sentir como mis paredes se contraían, sus embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, y más rápido, adentrándose por completo dentro de mí.

Antes de poder llegar al orgasmo Jason saco por completo su miembro.

Si esté era otro de sus tontos juegos para que yo dijera algo, lo iba a matar.

Más eso no ocurrió, para mi sorpresa, Jason introdujo de una fuerte estocada su miembro dentro de mí, ambos soltamos un fuerte gemido. Mis paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su pene, logrando que la semilla de él se liberará en mi interior.

El orgasmo seguido de algunos espasmos, recorrieron tomo mi cuerpo. Sin duda dejaría más seguido que Jason tomará las riendas del acto.

Nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas, y él aún se encontraba encima de mí, enterrado en mi intimidad.

Pasados unos minutos, poco a poco se quitó de encima, tomándome en brazos, para que lo viera a la cara.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al momento que sus manos tomaron los laterales de mi cara, jalándome hasta él para besarlo, por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Sus besos eran dominantes, llevando siempre al máximo de las caricias, su lengua se enredaba con la mía, al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, creando un agarre fuerte en está.

Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello mientras me acoplaba al ritmo que él llevaba, su lengua salió de mi boca, proporcionando al borde de mi labio una última lamida.

—Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con usted presidenta_ Sus esmeraldas ojos me veían con la picardía que solo él podía desprender, Vi como acomodaba su pantalón para luego agregar; —Espero serle útil muy pronto, sabe que siempre estoy a su servicio_ Aquella última oración era una clara muestra de doble sentido, más decidí solo ignorarlo, y comenzar a buscar mi ropa.

—¡Ah, queridísima presidenta!_ El tono de voz que empleo me hizo desconfiar al instante, por lo que dirigí mi mirada hasta él, mis labios se abrieron al ver como giraba mi brasier con su dedo— Espero que no le moleste, pero me llevaré esto hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos, tal vez en ese punto se dé la libertad de gemir más abiertamente mi nombre_ Antes de que pudiera protestar, Jason abrió la puerta, para cerrarla detrás de él, dejándome semi-desnuda en mi oficina, y sin un brasier de repuesto.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Bufé molesta, por décima vez ese día.

Muchas cosas no habían salido como las había planeado. Y una de esas cosas era pasear por el instituto sin brasier, ni siquiera por error lo había pensado. Mucho menos el hecho de que todos los estudiantes tuvieran su mirada puesta en mí, o bueno en mi busto.

Por lo general uso un brasier que hace ver mis senos más pequeños, pero sin esté, mis pechos se alzaban, acaparando más de una nada sutil mirada.

Por lo que decidí quedarme en mi oficina hasta que todos entraran a sus clases.

Cuando la campana sonó, comencé nuevamente la búsqueda de Jason, conociéndolo, esté se había saltado las clases, por lo que mi búsqueda será más fácil.

Al doblar en un sentí un fuerte golpe, seguido de una sensación de algo caliente sobre mis pechos.

¡Me estaba quemando!

Un grito escapo de mi garganta, mirando el envase vacío de café, todo el contenido caliente había quedado en mis pechos quemándolos superficialmente.

—Oh Dios, lo siento_ Un chico pelirrojo comenzó a limpiar mi chaqueta con su servilleta, pasando sus manos sobre mis pechos— Yo lo… presidenta_ sus manos se detuvieron, al caer en cuenta quien era yo.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al mirar sus celestes ojos.

—Voy a suponer que haría eso por cualquiera, señor West_ Sin esperar alguna palabra me giré con dirección de ir a mi oficina para ver si tenía algo para las quemaduras.

Más una mano me detuvo, haciéndome girar, encarando de nuevo al causante de mi quemadura.

—Yo… No, solo fue… Yo lo siento, no quería hacer eso, solo reaccione así_ Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín— Vamos a la enfermería, como soy miembro del comité de Medicina tengo las llaves_ El pelirrojo mostro estás, sus azules ojos estaban puestos en un punto del piso.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, Wallace me comenzó a jalarme hasta la enfermería.

Como era de suponerse, esta se encontraba cerrada, Wally abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar.

Me senté en una camilla, mirando el techo del lugar, sabiendo que Wallace le tomaría tiempo encontrar la pomada entre tanto desorden, no era la primera vez que visitaba la enfermería, como aun no tenemos enfermera, los estudiantes son los que se encargan de ayudar a los heridos, (a estos se les dan varios cursos, para que no cometan un error, y si la herida es grave, los números de emergencia siempre están en el marcador rápido del teléfono de la enfermería) por lo que la mayoría de las veces el lugar está algo desordenado, y para conseguir los medicamentos, el comité tarda su buen rato.

El calor seguía quemando mi piel, más preferí ignorarlo un poco más. Una vez que me diera el ungüento, me iría al gimnasio para usar las duchas femeninas, y luego aplicarlo.

—Es raro que andes por allí sin sujetador_ Las palabras de Wallace me hicieron exaltar, tan concentrada estaba pensando, que no me había percatado que esté estaba a mi lado sentado, ofreciéndome el ungüento, mientras me sonreía con coquetería.

Su cuerpo me arrinconó contra la pared, y puso ambos brazos a los extremos de mi cara, impidiendo que me levantase.

—Te ves hermosa, tanto que a pesar de todo lo que intento controlarme se me hace imposible_ Sus labios rozaron con los míos, más eso basto para que mi cuerpo correspondiera el dulce beso que él me daba.

Sus labios bailaban calmadamente al compás de los míos, en más de una ocasión el ritmo paraba para ser sustituido por suaves y castos besos.

A diferencia de Jason, Wally era dulce y protector, sus labios transmitían una sensación de calma que me relajaba, no ejercía papeles de dominancia, ni de control, el me besaba disfrutando de la caricia y el tiempo que esta durará. Sí pudiera comparar sus besos con algo, sería una taza de chocolate caliente, en un día de invierno.

—Ahora déjame enmendar mi error_ Sus manos abrieron mi chaqueta y camisa con suavidad, dejándolas a un lado en camilla.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas, al sentir aquella azulina mirada sobre mis pechos, y como estos se teñían de deseo.

Su mirada se enfoco en la mía, al tiempo que comenzaba a descender hasta estar frente a mis pechos, sus labios se posaron con suavidad entre la frontera entre ambos, depositando sonoro beso en ella.

-Deberíamos lavarlas_ Antes de que pudiera alejarlo de mí, sus brazos se enroscaron hasta el final de mi espalda, haciendo uso de su fuerza me levanto, para hacerme sentar a horcadas sobre él.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, más una lamida sobre mis pezones, me hizo soltar un sonoro gemido.

Los celestes ojos de él me vieron con diversión, mientras que con su mano derecha presionaba mi seno.

Sus labios seguían lamiendo la superficie de mi seno, "eliminando" los restos de líquido que quedaban.

Sus manos subieron comenzando a acariciar mi cabello, creando un ambiente relajante a mi alrededor, mis ojos se cerraron, mientras que mi cuerpo se acomodaba mejor para buscando que el contacto con sus dedos fuera más prolongado.

Con un camino de besos, Wally comenzó a descender, deteniéndose justo en mi areola, pude ver como sonrisa; que se podía fácilmente catalogar como dulcemente maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Su boca se abrió, mientras que metía parte de mi seno en su boca. Wallace succiono esté mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los míos, creando un vínculo casi hipnotizante.

Sus dientes se cerraron, lenta y suavemente, aprisionando mi pezón en estos, más no era un agarre fuerte, incluso al momento de mordisquear, lo hacía con cuidado, prestando total atención a cada mínimo cambio en mí. Como si temiera ser muy brusco y dañarme.

Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro ante su dulzura, mis manos fueron a parar hasta su cabello, mis dedos se perdían en la marea naranja, disfrutando de la suavidad del contacto, mientras acercaba más su rosto a mí.

Mordí mi labio inferior, al sentir como Wallace movía su mandíbula de lado a lado, logrando que la fricción con sus dientes me estremeciera.

Un gemido escapo de mis labios, mientras mis manos se aferraban más a su cabello. Wallace sonrió mientras se separaba de mis pechos, para luego besarme los labios.

—Agárrate fuerte_ Su voz era más profunda de lo normal, y su cálido aliento se mezclaba con el mío, embriagándome poco a poco.

Mis brazos se sujetaron de su cuello, mientras que mis piernas se enredaban sobre su cintura. El coloco sus brazos debajo de mi trasero, aprovechando para apretarlo un poco.

Se puso de pie, conduciéndome hasta el baño que tenía incorporado la enfermería, sujetándome solo con un brazo, cerró está, para luego hacerme sentar arriba de la tapa del váter

Wallace se arrodillo frente a mí, quitándome mis zapados, y medias altas, su toque era cálido a comparación de lo fría que estaba mi piel, más a él no pareció importarle al momento de subir lentamente por mi pierna con un camino de besos, en su camino, pasó por alto mi falda y pantis, empezando de nuevo desde mi ombligo, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Sin querer quedarme atrás, procedí a despojarlo de su chaqueta y camisa, más le dejé su corbata acomodada en su cuello, por donde procedí a jalarlo, hasta tenerlo frente a frente.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al momento que la mía se dibujaba, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, para luego fundirnos en un nuevo beso.

Donde terminamos ambos de pie, y ya sin ropa. Sin perder el tiempo, y aún conectados por nuestros labios, Wallace me condujo hasta la ducha de ese baño, sus manos me acorralaron contra la pared.

Solo cuando sentí el agua sobre mi cuerpo, fue que me di cuenta de sus principales intensiones.

Con su mano separó mis piernas, acariciando desde las rodillas de estas, hasta mi entrada, donde acarició suavemente, como si de un pétalo se tratará, esté acto no hizo más que estremecerme. Y hacerme desear que ese contacto se prolongará.

Sus labios atacaron mi cuello, mientras que mis manos delineaban su marcado torso descendiendo lentamente.

Una risa traviesa, seguida de un gemido salió de sus labios, al momento de sentir, como mi uña recorre suave y superficialmente su miembro.

Ambos nos miramos por breves minutos, que para nosotros pueden ser horas, para luego cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo, y fundirnos en un nuevo beso, cargado de pasión.

Wallace me alza nuevamente, mientras mis piernas se enrollan en su cintura, mi espalda choca con la cerámica del baño. Aunx siendo recorridos por las gotas de agua fría, sus manos descienden hasta mi intimidad, asegurándose de que esté bien lubricada para no hacerme daño, su dedo acaricio de manera circular el borde de mi interior, para luego introducirse lentamente, acariciando de manera paulatina.

Una vez comprobado que estuviera bien lubricada, prosiguió meter su miembro en mi interior, sus manos guiaron su pene hasta mi entrada, y con movimientos suaves, pero a la vez rápidos, lo fue guiando a dentro.

Nuestros cuerpos se comenzaron a mover en sincronía, en una danza sensual que solo dos corazones bajo un mismo ritmo pueden seguir.

Sus labios siguen ejerciendo presión sobre los míos, mientras que sus manos me recorren deseosamente.

Cada estocada hace que ambos gimamos a la vez, creando una melodía perfecta.

Su espina se clava cada vez más rápido en mi interior, mientras el beso va cada vez aumentando la intensidad, incluso podría jurar que el agua que ahora nos recorre a pasado de ser fría a caliente.

Su cabello cae sobre mi rostro, mientras que utiliza a la pared de soporte para ir cada vez más adentro, mis piernas se aferran con más fuerza a su cadera, y mis uñas rasguñan lentamente su espalda, haciendo que los gemidos de él salieran más como gruñidos.

Mis paredes internas comenzaron a contraerse, alrededor de su miembro, dándole el claro indicio que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Su aliento agitado rozaba mi cuerpo, mientras que sus estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas.

—Ah Wally_ Gemí mientras mis ojos se cerraban, disfrutando mejor la sensación, sus calientes fluidos se mezclaron con los míos, desbordándose y deslizándose junto a las gotas de agua.

Mis piernas sufrieron leves espasmos al sentir como el orgasmo recorría todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me arqueara levemente, un gemido escapo de los labios de ambos, sintiendo cada parte de nuestro cuerpo ser recorrido por aquella electrizante corriente.

Sus labios besaron mi cabello mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

Wally me bajo lentamente, más aún se encontraba abrazado a mí.

—Te Amo_ Lo escuché susurrar mientras se metía dentro del hueco de mi hombro, y cerraba los ojos para reponerse, mis manos fueron de nuevo a su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara mientras cerraba yo también los ojos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Me sentía agotada, no había logrado encontrar a Jason, y después de aquel baño con Wally no había tenido más opción que ir al gimnasio, y utilizar el uniforme deportivo que guardaba en mi casillero.

Como era fin de semana, le había dicho a mi tía Alice que me quedaría con alguien, por lo que no se molestó en pasarme buscando.

Así que tuve que elegir entre caminar, o subirme al auto bus escolar…

Decisión bastante fácil a mi criterio, es por eso que ahora me encuentro cruzando la última calle, que me lleva a ese departamento que tan bien conozco.

Como es usual, el portero no reparó en mi presencia, por lo que simplemente me dirijo en el ascensor hasta el treceavo piso, donde lo más resaltante de esté es el tapiz amillo chillón.

Abrí la puerta del departamento con mi llave, miré los solitarios pasillos por última vez antes de introducirme al recinto.

Para mi extrañeza, el departamento estaba en penumbras, y lo único que podía ver era una lámpara en la mesa de la cocina, que alumbraba dos pares de ojos.

Por más que lo intentará, no podía ver quiénes eran, por lo que algunas de mis alarmas se activaron.

De un segundo a otro, todo rastro de luz había desaparecido, mi mente se alarmó aun más, mientras tanteaba por la pared para conseguir el interruptor.

Cuando mis manos por fin dieron con esté, unos labios se posaron en mi clavícula, unas veloces manos comenzaban a levantar mis prendas.

Un clic producto del encendido de las luces fue lo único que se hizo escuchar.

Por el cambio tan brusco, se me hizo difícil acostumbrarme.

Más cuando lo hice, vi a dos chicos, uno se encontraba besando mi cuello mientras que su azulada mirada brillaba con tintes de lujuria.

Mientras que el oji esmeralda se encargaba de quitarme las prendas que llevaba, acariciando algunas partes de piel a su paso, como era de esperar, su picara sonrisa reinaba en sus labios.

Un gemido escapo de mi boca, al sentir como Jason introducía uno de mis pechos a su labio, y Wallace mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Soy Rache Roth, estudiante modelo y presidenta del consejo estudiantil, ante los ojos de los demás la chica perfecta.

Ellos son; Wallace West, el mejor corredor de atletismo, ganador de más de veinte trofeos a lo largo de su vida, un adorable y detallista chico, que me cuida como nadie más lo había hecho. Y Jason Todd que finge ser un rebelde sin sentido de la ética ni la responsabilidad, el chico más codiciado del instituto, con un gran ego, pero no tan grande como su corazón, a pesar de que muchos lo critiquen, es de aquellos chicos que cuida a los suyos desde la oscuridad, siendo capaz de sacrificarse por los otros.

Desde hace dos años, tenemos una relación donde los tres somos felices. Nadie sabe de esto, ante los demás los tres mantenemos las apariencias.

 **Finalizado…**

 **He de confesar que al principio lo iba a ser un trío con todo el sentido de la palabra, pero luego decidí que cada uno tuviera su turno, y luego dejar el trío de manera abierta. La razón es simple esté es mi primer Lemon en esté Fandom, y no quería ir con todo desde el principio.**

 **Espero que les gusté este regalo, de mi parte, lo siento si quedó suave, me estoy adaptando aun a los niveles de calor, pronto haré más fuertes… Pero todo paso por paso.**

 **A mi parecer, por la actitud de Jason, esté buscaría marcar una liguera relación de dominación y sumisión. En cambio, Wallace, es más dulce, y estaría atento de no lastimar a su amada. Así es como yo lo imagino.**

 **Rae-Rae: Me alegra que te encantará, aquí traje más besos, no es viernes, pero faltan una hora, así que lo subí igual, Gracias a ustedes por comentar, yo tampoco me decidió. Por eso surgió esta idea.**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Sí, quise dejarlo como un secreto de ellos tres, junto a todo lo que allí ocurrió. Beast Boy se salvó a medias, sí, tiene algo que imposibilita sus movimientos, pero al menos no termino en otra dimensión, ahora que lo imagino, si sería muy entretenido, me alegra que sigas comentando, un buen lector motiva al escritor, saludos.**

 **Oh, queda un comentario más, pero como el que lo hizo solo quería molestar detrás de una cuenta falsa, (algo cobarde a mi parecer), no lo tomaré en cuenta y solo diré que si alguien quiere criticar una de mis historias 1° no se proteja detrás del anonimato, créate una cuenta y dialogamos. 2° Que se note que leíste, y no solo te metiste a criticar solo basándote en mis resúmenes. 3° No me vengas con machismos, abre tu mente, y sal de tu jaula. 4° Si no te gusta simplemente NO LEAS, y retírate tranquilamente a leer algo que, si te guste, no pierdas tu tiempo y no me hagas perder el mío.**

 **Recuerden, sean lectores proactivos, y comente con críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo, y por leer está nota de autora.**

 **Nos Leemos luego, besos.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	8. Lección de Amor

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero. Serie de Drabble's, One-shot y Two-shot.**

 **Lección Amor: Melvin tiene una tarea muy importante en su escuela, ella debe describir que es el amor, no sabiendo mucho sobre el tema, decide espiar a todos los integrantes de la torre, y averiguar por si misma que es el amor.**

 **Personajes y Edades: Red-x, Kid Flash y Robin: 17.** **Starfire: 18. Cyborg: 20. Raven y Beast Boy: 16.** **Melvin: 8, Timmy: 5, Tommy: 1.**

 **Clasificación: K+.**

 **Palabras en Total: 1.795.**

 **Lección de Amor #8.**

Una pequeña rubia se encontraba oculta detrás de la mesa que daba a la cocina.

Su mano hábil se movía con maestría sobre la superficie de una libreta, sus ojos no se despegaban de la escena frente a ella, había sido una suerte encontrarlos a esta hora jugando videojuegos, por lo que Melvin debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

Luego de la pelea con el doctor luz, Robin había recibido a ella y a sus dos hermanos en la torre, turnándose todos los residentes de está para cuidarlos, en especial a sus dos hermanos menores.

Todos eran muy amables con ellos, incluyendo un ladrón (amigo del líder) que siempre entraba en la torre.

Hace poco ella y Timmy habían comenzado asistir a clases, como los niños normales, y a pesar que habían tenido algunos inconvenientes; como aquella vez que la culparon cuando Bobby se comió las meriendas de todos sus compañeros. O cuando Bobby empujo a un niño al arenal por burlarse de su hermano cuando estaba llorando.

En su mayoría Raven los solucionaba con sus poderes. Por lo que no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse. A excepción claro, de hacer su tarea…

Lo que la llevaba a su estado actual.

La tarea que le había mandado su profesor era una "sencilla" (catalogado por el mismo), solo debían describir que era el amor, y hacer un ensayo de los tipos de amores que se podían observar en su familia.

Por lo que ahora debía vigilar a cada uno de los titanes, ya que estos eran como su familia, además de ser más sencillo que ver a sus dos hermanos pequeños todo el día, y dado que Tommy aun no sabía ni hablar se le dificultaría escribir algo de esté.

Una discusión se llevo a cabo en el sofá, en la cara de la joven rubia se dibujó una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Sus manos siguieron marcando rápidos trazos, mientras sus ojos se debatían entre ver el papel o el sofá. Donde Cyborg intentaba golpear a Beast Boy.

Luego de que el control fuera destruido por el cambiante, y que el moreno lo regañará fuertemente, ambos decidieron seguir jugando, como si nada.

Melva releyó su informe, asintiendo lentamente ante cada palabra. Una vez terminado, camino de manera alegre, dejando a ambos jóvenes peleando de nuevo por la trampa que había hecho el chico verde, en pocos minutos de haber iniciado el nuevo juego.

Los saltos de Melvin se detuvieron al ver la oportunidad de plasmar más cosas en su tarea.

Robín y Starfire miraban distintos lugares del pasillo, desde que habían terminado, ya nada había vuelto a ser como antes.

Ni siquiera la convivencia como equipo.

Star dio varios pasos al frente, dándole la espalda a su líder.

—Espero que te valla bien en tu cita Robin. Wonder Girl es una gran persona.

—Gracias Star.

Melvin tapo sus labios, aguantando la impresión, a pesar de que los ojos de la chica contenían lágrimas, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios.

La pequeña rubia volvió a escribir con rapidez sobre su cuaderno, para luego alejarse lentamente, sin que nadie la escuchará.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Melvin estuvo atenta a cada uno de los titanes durante el almuerzo, en especial sobre los que aún no había escrito.

Kid Flash jugaba con Tommy haciéndole caras graciosas, mientras Raven aprovechaba para darle algo de comida.

Timmy en cambio se encontraba llorándole a Red X que no lo dejaba jugar con los "juguetes" de esté.

Se mantuvo observándolos un rato.

Pero no encontró nada, que pudiera escribir en su reporte, por lo que solo se limitó a comer, y darle algo a Bobby.

Luego de aquel almuerzo, Raven durmió a Tommy y a Timmy, por lo que ahora tenía más tiempo para investigarlos sin ninguna interrupción.

—Raven te traje esto _El ladrón le ofreció una pila de libros, seguramente debajo de la máscara estaba sonriendo.

La chica frunció el ceño, evaluando muy bien estos libros sin tocarlos.

—Hey, no pienses mal los compré, no todo lo que veo lo robo. Me ofende tu duda _Se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo indignación.

—Yo no he dicho nada, tú eres el que se ofende _Raven sonrió de medio lado, comenzando a caminar, con Red X siguiéndole los pasos.

Melvin intercambio miradas con Bobby, para luego comenzar a seguirlos.

Ambos caminaron hasta las habitaciones, donde la puerta de una se abrió revelando a un pelirrojo comiendo un sándwich.

—Tardaron mucho _El velocista miro a la pequeña niña con una sonrisa— ¿Melvin estará hoy con nosotros? Sí es así traeré más comida, Bobby come mucho.

Solo pasaron unos segundos para que Kid Flash regresará. Y depositará varios tazones llenos de frutas y galletas, sobre tres mesas y en la cama.

Al tiempo que Raven y Red X se introducían dentro del recinto, acomodándose en un sofá de ocho piezas, donde ambos extremos tenían adjuntos dos piezas más para el descanso de las piernas.

El ladrón se sentó en el extremo derecho de este, quedando con las piernas sobre las dos piezas restantes, tomó uno de los libros para comenzar a leerlos.

—Pueden tú y Bobby usar la cama _Dijo al ver como Raven elegía otro libro, y se sentaba al lago de Red X.

Esté la miro de reojo.

Y sin medir palabra, tomo el hombro de está, obligándola a recargar su cabeza del hombro de él.

—Estaremos aquí un largo rato princesa, ponte cómoda. A mí no me molesta que me uses de almohada.

Raven rodó los ojos, y sin quitarse los botines, subió las piernas al sofá, ocupando dos espacios al doblarlas, su espalda quedó recargada del brazo de Red X, y su cabeza se recargo del hombro de esté.

Melvin se acomodo junto a Bobby en la cama, sus codos estaban apoyados en la cama, mientras que su cabeza se recargaba en sus palmas abiertas, no quería perder nada de información útil.

Kid Flash fue el último en acomodarse, el pelirrojo se sentó justo al lado de donde las piernas de Raven se encontraban dobladas, y sin medir palabras, recargo su cuerpo de estas, tomando un tazón entero de cotufas.

Tomo uno de los libros de la pila, y comenzó a leerlos, sin usar su velocidad para poder recordar todo.

Melvin comenzó a escribir, pero al cabo de una hora, por tanta tranquilidad en el ambiente, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, quedando profundamente dormida, sobre aquella cama.

Pocos minutos después fue Raven que noto el estado de sueño de su protegida, por lo que, sin mediar palabra, se incorporó, dejando a Wallace caerse levemente en el sofá.

Antes de que Raven pudiera llevar a la niña a su cuarto, noto junto a esta, y al gran oso, una pequeña libreta de apuntes.

Los trazos eran rápidos, y en algunos casos algo confusos, pero parecía ser alguna tarea, por lo que se decidió a leerlo.

" _Me llamo Melvin, tengo ocho años, y esté es mi informe sobre las lecciones de amor que dan en mi casa._

 _Mi familia no es como todas, en vez de tener una mamá y un papá tengo muchos tíos que cuidan de mí y mis hermanos pequeños, cuidarnos no es muy fácil, y a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones los metamos en problemas, ellos siempre nos mantienen seguros._

 _Ahora relataré los actos de amor que note:_

 _Amor es que a pesar de las peleas que tienen, tío Vic y Gar siempre se apoyan en todo._

 _Cuando tío Gar y Vic juegan juntos, a pesar que en casa hay cosas que hacer, ellos siempre tienen un momento para divertirse juntos._

 _Amor es cuando Vic le da a Gar el plato de tofú que cocino especialmente para él, a pesar de que mi tío Vic odia el tofú, siempre que sea para Gar él lo hace muy feliz._

 _Gar a veces puede ser muy molesto con las bromas, pero, gracias a Vic esté trata de que no sean tan peligrosas, para que nadie salga herido._

 _Gracias a ellos aprendí que en el amor también hay que poner límites, para que nadie salga lastimado._

 _También aprendí que pase lo que pase, aun si tu familia esta molesta, siempre que allá un problema, estarán contigo para ayudarte._

 _Amor también es que debes aprender cuando debes dejar algo que duele._

 _Gracias a tía Kory y a tío Dick pude ver que hay amores que no resultan, no todo va a ser perfecto, y es por eso que hay que saber dejar ir las cosas._

 _A pesar de que vi a tía Kory llorando, también la vi sonreír, porque, aunque le duela sabe que es mejor seguir siendo amigos que seguir dañándose como novios._

 _Tía Kory sonrió cuando se enteró que tío Dick estaba saliendo con alguien._

 _Amar es ser feliz con la felicidad del otro._

 _Y que, a pesar de todo, seguirán siendo amigos, y los amigos jamás se abandonan._

 _Amor es cuando Jay intenta hacer mucho contacto con Rae, aunque está siempre lo ignore._

 _Es cuando Wally hace caras tontas para entretener a mi hermano menor, e intenta hacer sonreír a Rae._

 _Cuando, a pesar de no ser su cumpleaños, Jay le trae muchos libros a Rae, y ambos leen juntos en el sofá._

 _A pesar de que Wally no se puede quedar mucho tiempo quieto, pero lo he visto estar horas enteras solo mirando a Rae meditar o leer._

 _Es que Jay deje de pelear con mis tíos, solo por estar al lado de Rae._

 _Amar es cuando Wally hace cosas para que Rae se sonroje._

 _Amor es que a pesar de que ella no se de cuenta, ambos siguen luchando por estar a su lado._

 _Amor es elegir a la persona cada día, sin importar quien sea. Todos son libres de enamorarse de quien quieran._

 _Amar es mantenerse juntos._

 _Nadie puede decir si un amor está bien o está mal, solo basta que allá amor de todas las partes._

 _Amar es cuidarse, respetarse, ser feliz y hacer feliz a quienes están contigo en las buenas y en las malas._

 _Para amar, primero debes amarte a ti mismo, solo así podrás amar a los que te rodean._

 _El amor también se alimenta, y si no lo cuidas bien puede morir."_

Raven termino de leer el trabajo de la pequeña. Y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso princesa? _Red X se acercó con sigilo hasta ella. Mientras el pelirrojo sonreía desde el mueble.

—Nada que les concierna a ambos _Raven se rodeo a ella y a Melvin de una energía oscura, y antes de que Kid Flash la atrapará desapareció

La oji amatista miro a la niña, y luego a aquella libreta.

No estaría mal que los adultos comenzaran aprender de los niños buenas lecciones de amor.

 **Finalizado.**

 **Tenía muchas ideas diferentes para este capítulo, pero cuando iba por la mitad se me ocurría otra idea y no me dejaba seguir con la que ya había tenido.**

 **Sin duda traerles este capítulo me dio mucho trabajo, y si no fuera por unas hojas que encontré mientras limpiaba mi cuarto hubiese demorado más.**

 **Pero por suerte, una antigua tarea mía de lo que es el amor me trajo una idea, que al fin pude finalizar.**

 **Es la segunda vez que trabajo con una perspectiva externa al triangulo, pero luego del anterior capítulo quería traer algo suave. Espero que el próximo no demore tanto, y creo que será algo largo, tengo varias ideas ya inconclusas, así que alguna tengo que terminar.**

 **Ahora, a responder comentarios:**

 **Cordelia Sweet: Me alegra que te guste, es bueno cambiar y probar cosas nuevas, he bueno no pienso que esté tan explícito, pero cada persona tiene una idea diferente de lo fuerte que puede ser un contenido. Si no dejo el final abierto, o con un pequeño indicio de algo más no soy yo jajaja, Gracias por tu comentario. Y sobre lo otro, aun me estoy riendo por el comentario, no creí que había gente así, pero que se le hace, el mundo es libre, y todos tienen derecho a pensar diferente.**

 **Chica Cuervo: Me alegra que te allá gustado, bienvenida. Las personas suelen estereotipar a alguien, pero no se puede juzgar un libro por su portada. Tarde pero seguro traigo más.**

 **Rae-Rae: No te preocupes, como digo siempre, a los lectores y escritores suele ocurrirle, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustará el capítulo. Quería que los lectores pudieran imaginarlo, a pesar de que aun soy novata escribiendo ese tipo de temas, poco a poco voy puliéndome en varios ámbitos. Después de todo estoy aquí para mejorar. Yo no tengo un favorito (me es imposible elegir a uno), Wally es más dulce, y Jason saca su lado más dominante, es que son la combinación perfecta para volverme loca. Claro que seguiré trayendo más de mis historias.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.  
**


	9. Little Queen I

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero.** **Serie de Drabbles, One-shot, Two-shot y Three-shot.**

 **Little Queen: Wally era un soldado de elite, que debía protegerla a toda costa. Jason es un rebelde, con un pasado demasiado grande como para seguir escondiéndolo. Raven debía ser la reina, gobernante y responsable de todo un país, aunque eso le robará sus sueños viviría hasta su último día por el bienestar de su pueblo.**

 **Personajes y Edades: Jason Peter Todd 20, Wallace Rudolph West 20, Raven 14.**

 **Clasificación: T.**

 **Palabras: 2057.**

 **Little Queen.**

 _ **Raven.**_

Caminaba con parsimonia por aquel lúgubre pasillo, los sirvientes iban y venían de un lado a otro, con tanta rapidez que una de las doncellas había tropezado, y esparcido varios vendajes por el suelo.

Un chico de cabellera rojiza le tendió la mano, ayudando a incorporarse a la sonrojada y balbuceante chica.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos, él siempre era igual. Coqueto, llamativo, amable, era imposible no prestarle atención cuando entraba a la sala, incluso, algunas monarcas de tierras lejanas no dejaban de mirarlo, a pesar de encontrarse cerca de sus esposos.

Cuando la chica se fijo en mi presencia, su rostro palideció, soltando con brusquedad el agarre que le había ofrecido Wally, y con una exagerada reverencia se dirigió a mí.

—P… Princesa, yo lo siento… No debí hacer eso… El cuidado de su padre es más importante… Lo lamento _Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se había ido corriendo.

Una nada sutil risa de mi acompañante llego hasta mis oídos, haciendo que mis labios se fruncieran.

—Si sigues atemorizando a todas las chicas de aquí terminaré soltero, y deberé conformarme con estar con una pequeña princesa.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, cosa que lo hizo soltar una carcajada, a pesar de ser mi protector a veces su manera de ser me irritaba.

—Mi lady _Una mujer llego corriendo y gritando hasta nosotros, a pesar de que en el palacio estaba prohibido dirigirse a la realeza así, esta parecía tan asustada que no calló en cuenta de lo que hacía— Su padre está muriendo, quiere verla.

Con mis mejores dotes de actriz, fingí la tranquilidad que mi padre una vez me había inculcado, no importa lo que ocurra, los reyes no deben mostrar debilidad ante nadie…

 _ **Wally.**_

Raven era una niña aun, tenía catorce años y, aun así, frente al cuerpo desangrado y agonizante de su padre su rostro estaba impasible.

El rey por su prepotencia había caído, subestimo el poder de los rebeldes, y estos habían aprovechado para infiltrarse al castillo.

La lucha logró matar a muchos de soldados, y personal civil, yo era un soldado de elite, había batallado, puesto a salvo a la princesa, y algunas sirvientas, pero, a pesar de hacerle frente a los rebeldes, no pudimos evitar que uno hiriera con gravedad a nuestro rey.

Él le susurro algo a su hija, y está asintió.

Los parpados de rey Trigón Scath Prince se cerraron, dejándole toda la responsabilidad a una niña.

Como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, Raven volteó con una mirada neutral, avanzó unos pasos irguiéndose, y arreglando una parte de su vestido, sus ojos chocaron con los míos, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en el palacio deje de verla como una niña.

Toda la esperanza del pueblo estaba puesta sobre sus hombros, y ella se mostraba inmutable ante la muerte de su padre, y lo que vendría ahora que los rebeldes sabían la vulnerabilidad del castillo.

—Que todos los que estén disponibles comiencen las reparaciones del castillo, llama a los consejeros, los quiero en dos horas en la habitación del trono. Y llama al doctor Víctor, el cuerpo de mi padre será enterrado mañana. ¡Ah! diles a mis doncellas que necesito que me hagan varios vestidos negros… Y que estos sean imponentes.

Asentí con un leve murmullo, haciéndola reanudar su marcha, la miré de reojo adquiriendo un leve tono rosa en mis mejillas. Tantos años conociéndola, y nunca le había prestado más atención de la debida, era una niña aun, pero su porte ya era de una reina, sus palabras eran precisas, y su inteligencia incomparable. Sería una gran monarca. Y su pueblo no dudaría en alabarla…

—Su alteza _Una criada llego ante nosotros, haciendo una exagerada reverencia— Hay un rebelde en el palacio, anda desarmado, y ha pedido hablar con usted _Mi mirada choca con la de Raven, y sin necesidad de palabras comprendí que debía seguirla.

 _ **Jason.**_

Sonreí al ver a varios tipos con arma rodeándome, tal vez no era el mejor momento para venir, pero tenia que aprovechar lo debilitado que estaba el castillo.

Había escuchado que los rebeldes del norte habían matado al rey.

Pero, no me importaba demasiado, ellos tenían sus objetivos, y nosotros el nuestro.

Los guardias dieron una estúpida reverencia, y una niña no más grande que Damian, vestida de azul entró, junto a un guardia pelirrojo.

Rodee los ojos ante eso, a mi parecer no le bastaba tener más de una docena de guardias rodeándome. O simplemente necesitaba una niñera particular.

Su rostro de porcelana estaba impasible, similar al que ponía mi padre al dirigirse al reino.

—¿Puede decirles a tus perros de presa que se retiren? _Sonreí divertido al ver que estos se erguían preparados para matarme al menor movimiento— He venido hablar en son de paz. Voy desarmado, tus guardias ya se aseguraron. Lo único que pido es hablar, pero como comprenderá tengo cosas que tratar con usted que no debe oír nadie más.

El pelirrojo la miro dudoso, mientras susurraba algo a su oído, la expresión de ella no cambio. Y yo comenzaba a impacientarme.

—Si le tienes tanta confianza él puede escuchar _Señale al chico con la cabeza— Pero que los demás estén a cierta distancia _Para reafirmar mi punto señale el amplio salón.

—Tu _Señalo a uno de los soldados que estaba más cerca— Baja una de las mesas y coloca tres sillas a su alrededor. Luego apártense todos, nuestro visitante quiere espacio _Sus palabras eran claras y concisas, incluso demasiado calculadoras para venir de alguien de su tamaño.

Los guardias obedecieron como borregos, cuando por fin terminaron la pequeña monarca indico con un gesto para que los acompañará hasta allí.

A medida que caminábamos los guardias se iban alejando sin decir nada, formando un perímetro alrededor, sin apartar sus ojos sobre mí, preparados para abrir fuego en cualquier segundo.

Cuando llegamos a las mesas, le tendí mi mano al guardia.

—¿No creen que deberíamos presentarnos?

El chico se me quedó mirando unos momentos, pero cedió.

—Wallace West, soldado de elite. Y protector de la señorita.

—Jason Todd, rebelde del sur, y para que sepan, nosotros no queremos la corona como los del norte _Hice una reverencia mirando fijamente a la niña— Aunque la reconozco como la futura gobernante, aun no se su nombre.

—Raven Prince, cuarta hija de Trigón y la elegida para ser la nueva reina.

Sonreí con diversión, y en un gesto suicida, tome su mano y la lleve a mi boca, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual.

Los soldados iban a dar un pasó, pero la mano libre de ella los detuvo, incluso, con ese gesto también detuvo al soldado West que estaba a punto de apartarme.

—Como entenderá, no vengo hacerle daño, destruir la monarquía no es mi objetivo _Me acerque a la mesa, y me senté, y como si fuera el anfitrión les indique con la mano los dos asientos del frente, invitándolos a tomar asiento.

El soldado me miro molesto ante mi descaro, pero la futura reina no le importó.

Cuando estos se hubieron sentado, Raven recordándome quien mandaba allí, rompió el hielo.

—¿Quieres un poco de té o café?

—¡Café! _Respondí sin pensar, incluso esto hizo sonreír al soldado, era como sí con esa simple pregunta me hubiese ganado en una guerra.

La niña se giró, y llamo a un guardia.

—¿Pueden pedirle a una de las criadas que traigan dos tazas de café, y té? Que esté bien cargado. Además, que le agreguen las galletas _El guardia asintió marchándose, la niña se giro y me miro los a los ojos— No puedo ni imaginarme que quieres de mí, pero, si has venido esta noche, después de que mataran a mi padre, supondré que es algo realmente importante.

—Así es, quiero ofrecerle un trato, nosotros los rebeldes sureños vemos muchas cosas que usted no puede ver detrás de estos muros, podemos hacer cosas y llegar a puntos donde usted jamás llegaría, no si quiere que sus súbditos la sigan venerando. Como le dije, no estamos interesados en su corona, y si las intensiones de los norteños no fueran tan radicales, ni siquiera nos meteríamos en estos asuntos.

La chica alzó su mano haciéndome calla, antes de que pudiera replicar el sonido de unos tacones llego hasta mis oídos, era impresionante, yo no lo había notado hasta que estaba a centímetros.

La muchacha dejo las cosas, y con una pomposa reverencia se retiró.

—No sé si lo sabe _Di un sorbo de café deleitándome con el sabor por breves segundos— Pero sus hermanos mayores son los jefes de los norteños, quieren recuperar lo que es suyo, quieren arrasar el reino, tomar el poder, hacer un puñado de promesas y dejar a todo el mundo peor de lo que está ahora. A los lords se les arrancaría sus pertenencias, y los obligarían a ser unos simples campesinos. Si alguien se opone, estos están dispuestos a derramar toda la sangre necesaria, lo demostraron hoy, y no habría posibilidad de una rebelión… El pueblo sufrirá como nunca antes. Y la pobreza estará más presente _Hice una pausa llevándome una galleta a los labios, dejándolos digerir tanta información, el soldado parecía algo alterado, pero la princesa ni siquiera se alteró.

Sin duda iba a ser una digna soberana, y esperaba que su reinado durara mucho tiempo, no tenía la intención de sacrificar tanto para que después una mocosa insegura no hiciera nada.

—Todo lo que a dicho lo sé, yo misma vi como mis hermanos nos declaraban la guerra, se lo que son capaces de hacer, déjese de darle tantos rodeos a las cosas, y dígame cuál es su trato, y será allí cuando decidiré que es lo que le conviene a mi pueblo.

—Nosotros podemos liberarlos del ataque norteño, disponemos de hombres suficientes como para lograrlo, esto nos ayudaría a todos, no sabemos sí después de tomar esté país seguirán buscando poder. Pero solucionar su problema no será gratis.

—¿Me estas pidiendo dinero?

—Oh no princesa, tenemos más dinero que el que usted dispone, recibimos muchas donaciones _Sonreí haciendo alarde de mi influencia, intentando amedrentarla— Lo que pedimos son armas, como usted comprenderá, solo el rey provee armas, y estas solo las tienen el ejercito… Sin contar las que cayeron en manos de sus hermanos.

—Eso es algo que habrá que pensar, puedo entrenar a su gente, pero darles armas… Es demasiado arriesgado ¿Qué me asegura que luego no las usaran en mi contra?

—¿Entrenar? Créame majestad, nosotros tenemos un mejor entrenamiento que estos perros _Señale con mi pulgar a los soldados— Solo piénselo, yo cargaré con todas las muertes, y usted será una heroína, y lo único que estoy pidiendo es algunas armas.

—¿Termino? Sí es así, puede retirarse _La princesa se puso de pie— Aun no estoy dispuesta a negociar con alguien que me miente descaradamente desde el principio. Y para que le quede claro, no pretendo ser una heroína, seré la reina, pero no por eso mis manos están libres de sangre.

La vi retirarse con elegancia, ni en una oportunidad volteo a mirarme, estaba segura de sus decisiones, y parecía que no iba a dar marcha atrás. La tradición era que una mujer no podía tomar el mandato de un país, pero, al verla tan omnipotente, no dude que ella iba a ser la excepción.

No era como los reyes cobardes que había conocido, ella estaba dispuesta a llegar donde los gobernantes dudaban en ir… Era una señorita muy interesante. Que daba pasos firmes sin dudar un segundo en las consecuencias.

—Creo que esos es todo _Tan centrado estaba en ver a la niña marchar, que no me fije que su acompañante seguía frente a mi— No le recomiendo que subestime a Mi princesa _Hizo un hincapié en la palabra mi princesa, intentando dejar en claro sus intenciones, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír. Me puse de pie, y este hizo lo mismo.

—Jamás lo haría. Permítame aconsejarle yo también. Mantenga los ojos fijos en la princesita, no valla a ser que la pierda de vista, y ella acabe con alguien más emocionante.

Ambos chocamos miradas, y sonreímos con falsa alegría, él se quedaría a su lado, y yo insistiría en ayudarla por lo que este estaba lejos de ser nuestro último encuentro.

 **Continuara…**

 **Mis manos se movieron solas cuando empecé a escribir esto, y me gusto el resultado. Esta vez puse los puntos de vista de los tres, espero que, a pesar de lo corto, se entienda bien, saben lo insegura que me pongo cuando siento que algo no tiene toda la información necesaria. Cualquier duda, dejen un comentario.**

 **Elegí el apellido Prince porque como el padre de Trigón es el mismísimo Príncipe de las tinieblas, su apellido tenía que representar su estatus. Otra cosa, como Raven es criada por Trigón, no vi necesario ponerle el nombre que ella se eligió, por lo que ella es Raven Prince aquí.**

 **Por cierto, ¿No han notado que pongo a Raven cada vez más chica, y a ellos más grandes?**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Susy Raven: Más de un mes sin actualizar, oh Trigón que mala soy, gracias por tus comentarios, tengo tantas ideas independientes que a veces me cuesta terminar solo una, pero, hay voy. Siempre me ha fascinado ese lado de los niños, ellos no critican, no juzgan, y aunque no entiendan muchas cosas, a veces entienden mejor que los adultos.**

 **TeelanaFalcao: Gracias por tu comentario, me esfuerzo mucho por mejorar a lo largo de mis historias, y me gusta que mi esfuerzo este dando resultados.**

 **Chica Cuervo: Gracias por comentar, me agrada que se note que estoy mejorando un poco. Siempre es bueno un punto de vista ajeno a cualquier prejuicio, y nada mejor que un niño para dar mi punto de vista. Cof~No es tan despistada ella lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo, por eso no dejo que Red X leyera el cuaderno~. Lo siento por durar más de un mes, estoy preparando otros, pero son más largos, con más personajes, y tienen continuación por lo que demoró más.**

 **Rae-Rae: Lo dije arriba, pero lo repetiré Cof~No es tan despistada ella lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo, por eso no dejo que Red X leyera el cuaderno~. Algunas niñas están muy atentas al amor… Por alguna razón, por eso es más fácil que Melvin lo note. Tarde un poco, pero seguro traje más.**

 **Fran Sanchez: Sí eh de admitir que estuvo bastante loca, pero me gusto, y como tu dices ayuda a relajarse, no solo leerla, también escribirla. Es horrible, es una chica que debe dar a luz muchos gnomos, que se convertirán en los soldados del rey, a veces, si la copulación del rey no es suficiente, los soldados pueden también copular a la reina… como dije es horrible, por suerte la salvaron. El beso a mi también me gusto, fue tierno, me recordó mi lado inocente. Gracias por tus dos comentarios, aun intento mejorar con cada capítulo y siento que puedo darle más intensidad, pero trabajo en ello.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	10. Little Queen II

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero.** **Serie de Drabbles, One-shot, Two-shot y Three-shot.**

 **Little Queen: Wally era un soldado de elite, que debía protegerla a toda costa. Jason es un rebelde, con un pasado demasiado grande como para seguir escondiéndolo. Raven debía ser la reina, gobernante y responsable de todo un país, aunque eso le robará sus sueños viviría hasta su último día por el bienestar de su pueblo.**

 **Personajes y Edades: Jason Peter Todd 20, Wallace Rudolph West 20, Raven 14.**

 **Clasificación: T.**

 **Palabras: 4627.**

 **Little Queen.**

 _ **Wally.**_

Una vez que me aseguré que el hombre saliera del perímetro, me dispuse hacer lo que Raven me había ordenado.

Aproveche que ella hablaba con el consejo, para encargarme de poner más protección; se habían infiltrado dos veces, en un mismo día, eso dejaba mucho que hablar sobre la protección del castillo.

No había tiempo para cometer errores, y menos si estos errores acabarían con la vida de la princesa.

Ya pasada la noche, me encontraba en mi cuarto, preparando una solución para los puntos ciegos, y para los pasadizos que la familia real y pocos guardias conocían.

No tenía intensión de dormir a menos que arreglará todas las cosas que necesitaban solución, Raven se ocuparía de dirigir una nación, y yo debía ocuparme de su seguridad.

El dulce aroma de lavanda me hizo levantar la vista, topándome de frente con la princesa, que para mi sorpresa estaba tapada con una bata de ceda.

—¿Pasa algo su majestad? _Me incline levemente para luego mirar sus ojos.

—El consejo a mostrado su desagrado ante mi futuro reinado, dice que solo soy una niña, y que el futuro de una nación jamás podría estar en las manos de una mujer _Frunció los labios sentándose en mi cama, con una postura digna de una gobernante— No tiene opción. Mi abuelo solo tuvo un hijo, y esté tuvo cuatro. Mis hermanos mayores llevarían a la ruina el país, ellos lo saben. Soy su mejor opción, pero insisten que debo tener a alguien a mi lado. Un estúpido príncipe que no sepa nada de mi reino, y que al casarse conmigo se convierta en rey… No quieren un príncipe consorte, quieren un rey… No me coronaran como reina a menos que firme un contrato en el que estipule que cuando cumpla dieciséis contraeré nupcias… Me quieren usar como una marioneta… No lo permitiré.

Abrí los ojos impresionados, el rey Trigón jamás permitiría que nadie estuviera por encima de su sangre, Raven fue elegida por esté para ser la reina, él mismo había dicho que el titulo que se le daría a su esposo era príncipe consorte, jamás rey. Pero, ahora que no estaba, los consejeros podían hacer y deshacer. Después de todo aun Raven no tomaba la corona.

—¿Quiere que haga algo por usted?

—No lo sé, este es el menor de mis problemas, el pueblo está inquieto, mi padre muerto, los rebeldes del norte atacaran en cualquier momento, y si muero en sus manos, todo el esfuerzo de levantar este país se irá al fiasco en un segundo. Mi padre firmo unos papeles, no me dijo su contenido ni ubicación, pero me dijo que me sería de ayuda, esa era su última orden como monarca.

—¿Quiere que te ayude a buscarlos? _Me acerque a ella, y le acaricie la mejilla, justo como solía hacer cuando ambos éramos más pequeños, mi frente se pegó a la de ella— Puede que con eso se resuelva tu situación y sino, tú encontraras la solución eres muy fuerte y lista, siempre encuentras la como salirte con la tuya.

Ella lo medito por unos segundos, sin necesidad de decirme lo que pensaba, se incorporó caminando con apuro a la puerta. Justo cuando tomaba la perilla, se volteó, y me miro como nunca lo había hecho.

Sus ojos brillaban con luz propia, y su sonrisa era tan sutil como el roció sobre una flor en la mañana. Estaba tan preciosa, que me estaba haciendo dudar sobre mi control.

—A veces no sé qué haría sin ti _Admitió jugando con una sonrisa.

—Seguirías siendo la reina más maravillosa. Pero, si me permite cuestionarle, ¿Por qué no acepto la propuesta de aquel hombre? Pudimos haberles dado armas con munición limitada, no le daríamos espadas, solo arcos y flechas.

—Él me mintió, él no es quien dice ser… O al menos no completamente. Wallace, mi padre me preparo para asumir el mandato de mi reino, y de ser necesario, expandir mi reinado. Para eso, debía conocer a los monarcas de esas tierras y nuestros aliados, en uno de mis viajes conocí un oscuro reino, lleno de delincuentes, el monarca de allí, creía que los villanos debían pagar en la prisión, obviamente, luego de algunos años salían, y volvían hacer sus fechorías. Uno de sus hijos no estaba de acuerdo con este tipo de acción, por lo que, huyo del país, y se convirtió en un forajido, haciendo lo que sea necesario para que los delincuentes pagasen sus crímenes.

—Déjeme adivinar, el rebelde sureño era ese príncipe ¿no?

—Así es, y sabes bien que aceptar ayuda de algún príncipe, aunque esté sea forajido, me pondría en una situación comprometedora, nuestros reinos son aliados porque mi padre los ayudo con algunos invasores, y ellos pagaron con sumisión ante mi familia. Pero el rey actual de allí es muy calculador, sería capaz de casar a su propio hijo sin con esto logará algo. Los consejeros aprovecharían esté pacto, y me usarían como moneda de cambio, mi país no ganaría nada, y el de ellos se abastecería con parte de nuestras riquezas.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, tanto que hasta comenzaron a ponerse blancos, no permitiría que la usaran de esa manera, suficientes cadenas Trigón le dejó.

Era una niña, que nunca tuvo una infancia feliz o normal, sus sentimientos estaban reprimidos, obligada a siempre parecer serena. Su nacimiento fue maldecido por ideales que no le pertenecían. Tenía pocas posibilidades de enamorarse, o ninguna si aquellos consejeros se atrevían a usarla para unir naciones…

Aunque yo juré estar a su lado siempre, a veces, era demasiado doloroso de contemplar.

 _ **Jason.**_

Después de unas horas seguro que el guardia no me siguiera, regrese sobre mis pasos.

Aunque aquella terca princesa no quisiera mi ayuda, muy pronto comprendería que yo era lo que necesitaba.

Utilice de entrada una de las ventanas superiores, y con mi sigilo me hice camino a través del castillo, esquive las alas superiores, sabiendas que estas tenían mayor seguridad, y busque algún tipo de información que me fuera de utilidad.

Alrededor de una hora de mucho caminar, buscando algo que me pudiera ayudar, me encontré con lo que sería la sala del trono, unos pasos desde el interior me alertaron. Antes de que abrieran la puerta, me escondí detrás de una estatua, resguardándome en la penumbra para que no me vieran.

—¿Se supone que ella será la futura gobernante? es una mocosa, su padre apenas era un niño cuando nosotros estábamos asesorando al rey Luzbel _Un hombre mayor se quejó caminando delante de los demás.

—Trigón fue un buen conquistador y rey, pero querer dejar a una mujer al mando de todo un país, es simplemente un acto de locura _Otro se dejó escuchar, para mi eran simples berrinches de hombres que se reusaban al cambio— Solo nos serviría de moneda de cambio.

—Afortunadamente, Trigón que era el que se podía oponer, ha muerto, por lo que nada nos impediría eso _El primero que había hablado volvió a intervenir. Luché contra mi impulso de golpearlos, odiaba cuando las personas actuaban así, y trataban a las personas como simples objetos desechables.

—No olvidemos que Lord Trigón era muy precavido, no me extrañaría que hubiese dejado un documento donde ordenaba que su hija tomará el control.

—¡Jamás lo haría sin decirnos! _El hombre que se encontraba al frente se paro de golpe, estaba claro que estaba comenzando a perder el control. Por mi parte estaba feliz que aquel grupo fuese tan estúpido de hablar tranquilamente, como si las paredes de los castillos no tuvieran oídos.

—Recuerda que desde que propusimos a Malchior como un posible Rey, Trigón comenzó a desconfiar de nosotros, incluso nos excluía de eventos importantes… Lord Trigón no era imbécil, seguramente sospechaba de nuestra traición…

—Cállate _Me asomé un poco y pude ver como todos se encontraban nerviosos mirando a varios lados, buscando algún signo de vida— Pueden escucharte, además, hicimos lo mejor para el reino, solo falta quitar del camino a la mocosa, y los verdaderos herederos nos darán lo que merecemos. Si fuese dejado algo la mocosa se alzaría, y nos lo hubiera dicho en la reunión, pero no lo hizo, solo nos escuchó como la princesa que debió ser en un principio, y eso solo reafirma mi teoría. Podemos usarla, darle el trono, y cuando sus hermanos ataquen, nos pondremos de su lado.

Las voces siguieron escuchándose a lo largo del pasillo, más a mi distancia solo eran simples murmullos.

Salí de mi escondite, sopesando mis opciones, ir a informarle a la princesa no era una prudente, sería tachado de mentiroso, y pondrían mi palabra, contra la de los "fieles" consejeros. Podría hacerme la vista gorda, y seguir a otro reino, pero, yo no soy así, puede que no quisiera ser un héroe, más desafortunadamente, ya lo era. Y aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta, quería ver a esa niña gobernar rompiendo los estereotipos.

La opción que más me atraía era seguir investigando el castillo, esos hombres estaban confiados de que nada podría detenerlos, pero, una vez padre me dijo; que todo rey siempre tiene un seguro, y más cuando está en una guerra, o desconfía de sus seguidores. Y yo debía encontrarlo. No sería tan difícil, después de todo, yo soy un profesional.

Comencé a caminar con sigilo, resguardándome con las penumbras de los pasillos, las habitaciones eran mi primera opción, por lo que primero debía pasar algunos guardias.

Yo no conocía al rey Trigón en persona, solo sus hazañas llegaron hasta mi reino, por lo que pude suponer que era un ser manipulador, capaz de conquistar varios reinos solo con un puñado de hombres, con una indudable capacidad de liderazgo, y un estratega casi innato, me parecía inverosímil que hubiese perecido ante sus propios hijos en su territorio, por lo que, enterarme de la traición de sus consejeros, y que estos hubieran ayudado en la infiltración, hacía que todo tuviera más sentido para mí.

Sin embargo, si ya lo habían hecho, sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo volvieran hacer, la pequeña Black bird iba a tener muchos problemas incluso antes de tomar el trono… Si es que sobrevivía para ello.

Gruñí internamente al ver a un guardia caminar por el pasillo hasta mí.

Aun no entraba en su rango de visión, por lo que decidí buscar un lugar para esconderse, afortunadamente al crecer la mitad de mi vida en un castillo, sabía que estos tenían varios pasadizos, por lo que al azar comencé a tomar objetos, intentando encontrar algún mecanismo. Justo cuando quebré un cuerno de una pequeña estatua hibrida, el camino se abrió.

Eran unas escaleras que conducían a la parte superior, sin detenerme a pensar, y confiando en mis instintos de supervivencia subí los escalones de dos en dos, la puerta se cerró con tan sigilo, que si no fuese por el cambio de luz no lo habría notado.

Cuando llegue a la parte superior, la puerta estaba abierta, una luz tenue provenía del interior de está, por lo que me aventure a salir.

Las paredes eran de piedra caliza, sobre está, se visualizaban varias pinturas a mi parecer grotescas, siguiendo mi mirada por aquella pared, me encontré con la luz que provenía de un pequeño leño dentro de la chimenea.

Anduve con cuidado de no llévame ningún mueble por delante, tomé un tronco del montón y lo acomodé en la chimenea para que me diera más luz.

Cuando me erguí, me encontré con otro cuadro, pero esté tenía una familia; en la silla del centro se encontraba Raven, cuando era una niña, me parece adorable que sus pies ni siquiera llegaban al borde de la silla, su cabello estaba más largo y acomodado en un peinado muy protocolar. Detrás de está un hombre, que sostenía el espaldar de la silla, su sonrisa mostraba un deje de malicia, y la corona adornaba su largo y negro cabello. No sabía si era un efecto de la pintura, o de verdad el hombre tenía los ojos rojizos, pero no le quise dar más vueltas. Tres jóvenes se encontraban de brazos cruzados, mirando de reojo a la niña con un deje de enojo y envidia.

Me giré levemente, pero un resplandor me hizo ver de nuevo la pintura, fue cuando vi un detalle que pasé la primera vez, sobre la frente de Raven se encontraba una especie de joya, que estaba seguro de no haberle visto usar.

Con curiosidad, dirigí mis dedos hasta allí, acariciando la gema que cedió ante el tacto, un sonido me hizo retroceder, al tiempo que el cuadro se abría y se dejaba ver el interior de este…

Sonreí con diversión, estaba seguro que la princesa pagaría lo que fuera por todo lo que ahora yo tenía en mis manos.

 _ **Raven.**_

Nadie dijo que dirigir un país era fácil, pero nunca imagine que desde el principio tendría tantas trabas, y mucho menos que me tocará gobernar desde tan temprana edad, sin los consejos ni el tutelaje de mi padre.

Me acomode en mi cama, con los codos sobre esta, recargue mi barbilla sobre mis nudillos, mientras pensaba.

Tenía que resolver el problema con los consejeros, estos jamás estuvieron de acuerdo en la manera en la que padre me crío, según ellos; yo debía ser una princesa sumisa, que jamás debía debatir ante la palabra de un hombre. Pero mi padre siempre me repetía que jamás aceptará la sumisión y si lo hacía, lo hiciera ver como un acto de rebeldía.

En estos momentos no encontraba la manera, el poder de mi padre ya no estaba, y yo simplemente era la cuarta hija del rey trigón. La única que no había traicionado el reino, jamás me habían exiliado, ni atentado contra la vida de mi padre, también era la única mujer. Y esto último para los ancianos consejeros era peor que cualquier pecado cometido por mis hermanos.

La monarquía era un camino injusto, y más para las mujeres, que solo servían como un objeto de intercambio, pero yo estaba decidida hacer la diferencia, gobernaría a mi pueblo, y lo haría mejor que mis antepasados.

Mis ojos repararon en objeto extraño sobresalía en mi buro, por lo que algo extrañada me levante de la cama, y lo tome en mis manos. Era una llave, el mango era forjado con hierro sólido, similar a dos alas cruzadas…

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mis labios.

Y sin importar que solo me encontraba en camisón, me dirigí al cuarto de mi abuelo, solo mi padre podría entrar ahí, solo él tenía la llave, y ahora que estaba muerto y que me había dejado la llave, era probable que encontrará algo que me podría ayudar allí.

Esté se encontraba en el tercer piso, por lo que tuve que subir las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de que ningún guardia me viera, en esta situación no podía saber de qué lado estaban, por lo que era mejor prevenir.

Con cuidado, giré el picaporte, y abrí la puerta, sin acostumbrarme por completo al ambiente entre, antes de que algún guardia pasará por allí, cerré la puerta dejándome sumergir en la penumbra. La chimenea era la única que brindaba calidez y luz a aquella habitación, pero no era suficiente para alumbrar por completo la estancia, había rincones demasiado oscuros como para que mis ojos enfocaran algo.

Por lo que preferí acercarme a la chimenea, donde estaba el cuadro de mi "familia", solo había uno, yo lo sabía, mis hermanos lo sabían, era una de las cosas que ellos querían conseguir, no por su valor emocional, sino porque esté contenía una gran cantidad de información, incluyendo los diarios de mi abuelo, donde escribía como había logrado ser el monarca de un nuevo país.

Mire a mi alrededor buscando una silla, mi altura no era la suficiente para abrir el compartimento, por lo que necesitaba una pequeña ayuda.

Arrastre la silla más cercana, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, levante mi camisón hasta las rodillas, y me dispuse a subirme en esta, cuando mis manos rozaron el marco, fue que me di cuenta que estaba semi abierto.

Lleve mis manos a mis labios reprimiendo un grito, ¿Era posible que la muerte de mi padre solo era una fachada para subir hasta la habitación del abuelo? Pero, ¿cómo habían entrado?, se suponía que solo había una llave.

Antes de poder pensar con claridad, sentí como alguien tomaba mi brazo, y me jalaba con brusquedad, logrando que la silla se tambaleará, y yo cayera sobre aquella persona, mis piernas fueron encerradas por las de él, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mi cadera, y nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado unidos.

Mis manos tocaron su pecho, intentando mantener algún tipo de distancia, ni siquiera sabía quién era mi opresor. Antes de poder articular algún reclamo, una de sus manos dejo mi cadera, y se acomodó en mis labios.

—Tranquila mi lady, no le haré daño, tengo algo que proponerle, y estoy seguro que esta vez sí aceptara _Esa voz me hizo retroceder todo lo que pude, más no fue suficiente como para dejar de sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello— Como le dije antes, yo puedo serle de mucha ayuda, tengo oídos en muchos lados, y puedo librarme de sus enemigos, además de eso, tengo en mi poder cosas que le serán útiles _Libero mis labios seguro de que no gritaría, y paso frente a mis ojos una carta con el sello real, ya estaba abierta, pero eso no devaluaba su valor, antes de que pudiera rozarla con mis dedos la aparto de mí, la mano que estaba en mi cadera subió, para tomar mis manos y ponerlas sobre mi cabeza.

—Suéltame ahora _Brame furiosa sin levantar demasiado la voz— Recuerda que estas en mi territorio, y si yo grito el guardia vendrá en segundos _Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero este no se intimido, ni siquiera pareció escucharme.

—Si quisieras que ellos vinieran ya hubieras gritado, pero no lo haces porque no sabes cuantos guardias son los que te traicionan _Mi rostro no cambio en ningún momento, a pesar de la sorpresa me habían enseñado a suprimir mis emociones— Debe ser difícil ¿no? Ir por ahí sin saber quién te traicionará, no saber en quien confiar, puedes manipular a las personas con mucha facilidad, te he visto hacerlo, tu propia actitud hace que cualquiera se arrodille ante ti, por lo que me resulta incomprensible que no puedas manejar a…simples peones que se creen reyes _Se auto corrigió antes de soltarme algo, que para mí era importante, acercó su rostro a mi hasta estar a solo centímetros de mis labios— Lo lograrías conmigo Black bird _Preferí ignorar su clara invitación, y esto él pareció no notarlo— Dime, ¿Quiere saber cuál fue la última orden de tu padre? Y si es así ¿Qué me darías por el poder del conocimiento?

—¿Tu reino no fue suficiente? Mi padre libero lo que fue tu país hace mucho y a pesar de poder invadirlo o tomar posesión de las tierras no lo hizo _Él no parecía sorprendido por mi conocimiento por su pasado, o talvez era tan bueno como yo ocultando sus emociones.

—No me has entendido princesa Black bird, esté trato es entre tu y yo, lo que hayan hecho nuestros antepasados no me importa. Yo estoy aquí como simplemente Jason Todd, fui "príncipe" en algún momento, pero yo a excepción de ti no tengo sangre real, por eso y por muchas otras cosas decidí dejar la hipócrita monarquía, me ofrezco ante ti como un amigo, un aliado que puede ir más allá de estos muros, no estoy haciendo un trato con mi futura gobernante, ni con la princesa, mucho menos con la hija de Trigón, simplemente quiero un trato con la persona que ven mis ojos Raven Prince, encontrará que soy un aliado leal, y que ni mi padre se enterara de nuestros tratos, frente a los demás me puede llamar Red Hood, si es necesario me pondré una capucha, y así mantendremos nuestros encuentros secretos _Cuando pronunció la última oración su voz salió más gruesa de lo normal.

—¿Qué quieres por entregarme la carta?

—Que directa mi Black bird, así me gusta. Pues, estuve viendo su castillo, y me di cuenta que tiene muchas habitaciones y nadie repararía en que dos fueran ocupas, mi amigo y yo tenemos problemas para establecernos, él como yo, tiene problemas con algún monarca, por lo que estar bajo tu protección nos ayudaría mucho, ni mi país, ni el de él te desafiarían, y nuestra lealtad estaría de tu lado.

—¿Cómo se si todo esto no es una trampa de sus respectivos reinos?

—Muy fácil Black bird, si fuera una trampa, ¿crees que intentaría darte la carta que te hará monarca? Lo más normal es que se la llevará a mi rey, y que el negociará con usted. Seguramente enviaría a uno de mis "hermanos", y usted no tendría más opción que casarse. Pero a mi parecer, ambos hemos sido demasiado manipulados, mi libertad yo la encontré convirtiéndome en un forajido, y la suya está dentro de esta carta, ayudémonos a cambiar estas estúpidas leyes. Conviértete en reina, y enséñales a todos que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra es más poderoso que tu _El chico sonrió, y por primera vez libere algo de mis dejándome ver sorprendida.

Mi padre solía decir que no había nadie en la faz de la tierra más poderoso que él, era su frase, y que esté hombre ahora me la dijera me dejaba extrañada.

—Y si no te doy las habitaciones que me pides ¿Qué harás con la carta? _Pregunte con cierta duda, debía conocer todos los usos que podía darle a mi carta.

—Nunca digo todas mis intenciones, pero créeme Black bird no quiero a nadie más en el mando de este lugar.

—Entonces… Si digo que no, ¿aun me darás la carta?

Él sonrió, tomándome de la cadera, para hacerme sentar sobre el piso, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, beso mi frente, y deposito la carta sobre mis piernas.

—Espero que eso responda sus preguntas _Sus piernas se cruzaron, su codo se acomodó sobre una de estas, y luego su barbilla se recargó en su palma, con sus ojos señalo la carta esperando que yo la leyera.

Mordí levemente mi labio inferior, para luego tomar la carta entre mis manos. Por la mirada de mi acompañante, esta carta era lo que necesitaba para tomar la corona, sonreí con sutileza y le ofrecí mi mano que el no dudo en besar.

 _ **Wally.**_

Cuando la criada me dijo que la princesa me estaba buscando, no dude en correr hasta su cuarto.

A pesar de mi respeto hacía ella, por mi preocupación abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

Raven se encontraba sentada frente a su espejo, donde nuestras miradas chocaron, solo al ver su calmada expresión me relaje un poco, dando unos pasos al frente. El ruido de la puerta cerrarse me hizo voltear con rapidez, encontrándome con la figura del rebelde.

Antes de que pudiera sacar mi espada, la fría mano de Raven me detuvo.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte Wallace, el señor Todd y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, que te contaré más adelante. Por ahora, están los dos aquí debido a que en cuestión de minutos tomaré la corona, de una forma u otra. No los obligaré a quedarse, este es mi deber, y ustedes son libres de marcharse cuando quieran.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión, antes que pudiera decir algo vi como el chico sonreía divertido.

—No se librará tan fácil de mí su majestad, ya hicimos un trato, no me iré de aquí en un largo tiempo.

—Siempre estaré a su lado, aunque esto me lleve a mi propia muerte siempre la protegeré _Me incliné levemente y bese su mano.

Raven nos regaló una sonrisa, para luego tomar una carta, sin molestarse a mirarnos, (confiando en que siempre la seguiríamos), comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Nunca la había visto tan segura, pero desde ese día, su conducta frente a los demás fue así, fría, calculadora, hechizante.

Jason y yo estuvimos presentes cuando se enfrentó al consejo, yo a su lado, y él en las sombras.

Raven se mostró recia e inquebrantable, cuando estos se pusieron demasiado renuentes a la idea, y fue cuando ella les saco la carta con las ordenes de Trigón, el consejo no tuvo más opción que darle la corona sin ningún tipo de restricción.

Como sospechábamos el ataque rebelde se efectuó esa misma noche, pero al estar preparados, y con la ayuda de Roy y Jason pudimos pararlo incluso antes de que entraran al castillo. Los tres príncipes que lideraban esto no pudieron escapar a tiempo, y por sus declaraciones pudimos también encarcelar a los consejeros.

La ejecución se llevó al día siguiente, no hay mucho que decir de esto, la reina se mostró siempre impasible, a pesar de odiar ese tipo de sistemas, si quería que la tomaran en serio no podía perdonar la traición y el homicidio de su padre como si nada.

Luego de eso el tiempo paso sin mucho contratiempo, y fue cuando llego la peor parte del asunto, cuando la reina cumplió 18 años, los príncipes no dejaban de llegar al castillo, y por primera vez, después del asunto de los rebeldes, Jason y yo nos unimos. Logrando sin que la reina nos descubriera sacar a muchos príncipes del camino.

Una sonrisa traviesa me hizo salir de mi relato, mire a una pequeña y hermosa niña de cabello amatista y ojos verdes, a su lado estaban dos pelirrojos idénticos, unos años mayores que la niña, ambos rodaron sus amatistas ojos a la vez.

—¿Y qué pasó después papi? _Pregunto mi pequeña princesa acercándose más a mí.

—Pues…

—Simple princesa, ella nos descubrió, y tuvimos que confesarle todo para que no nos matará, aunque hubo mucho dolor en el proceso _Jason entro al cuarto, acariciando el cabello rojizo de ambos chicos frente a mí.

—Le quitas todo el encanto al cuento Jason _Rodé los ojos, para luego fulminarlo con mi mirada.

—No dejaré que le cuentes verdades a medias a mis hijos. No le crean todo a Wally, esto no es un cuento de hadas, y está muy lejos de serlo, tuvimos muchos problemas, y eso fue solo el inicio de todo.

Sonreí recordando uno de esos problemas, la falta de interés en el compromiso que tenía Jason, en esos momentos Raven y yo nos unimos más, y fue cuando quedó embarazada, Todd me odio por varios meses, y se reconcilió con Raven días después. Incluso en más de una ocasión durante su embarazo terminábamos discutiendo.

Cuando nacieron los gemelos ambos cuidábamos uno, y fue cuando el ex rebelde entendió que él también quería ser parte de la familia. Años después nació nuestra pequeña princesa.

—¿Algún día nos contaras todo papi? _La pequeña bostezo mientras tironeaba la ropa de Jason.

—Por su puesto Princesita, pero, ahora es tiempo de dormir. Desgraciadamente, mañana tenemos visitas de su abuelo _Jason rodó los ojos, para luego tomar a ambos gemelos y cargarlos como costales de papas sobre sus hombros.

Yo tome a la pequeña en mis brazos con sumo cuidado, y juntos nos dirigimos hasta la habitación real, donde la poderosa reina se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre la mecedora, su vientre abultado la hacía ver más hermosa de lo normal.

Jason tenía razón, eso que había contado solo había sido el inicio, y esto estaba muy lejos de ser el final de un cuento de hadas, después de todo, aun nos quedaba muchas cosas que vivir juntos.

Y nuestra vida era mucho mejor que un cuento.

Mire directamente a la pantalla y guiñe el ojo con picardía.

 **Finalizado.**

 **Esté me quedó más largo porque sentí que debía resolver todo lo que había planteado con la primera parte, pero como dijo Wally, este no es un cuento de hadas, y solo es el comienzo de su historia.**

 **El romper la cuarta pared se me ocurrió a último momento, y me gustó tanto que así lo deje.**

 **Como lo pudieron notar, los gemelos son de Wally, la niña y el bebé que viene de Jason. Arriba explique brevemente porque primero Wallace.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Fran Sanchez: Hola, con esté estuve tentada a sacarlo de aquí, tenía muchas cosas que explotar, pero luego pensé, puedo dejarlo como un final abierto desde un punto de vista del futuro, y una posibilidad de abordar de otra manera luego este mismo universo. Algún día los pondré pequeños a ellos, solo debo encontrar entre mi desordenado cerebro alguna idea que me sirva. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Chica Cuervo: Aun estoy probando este tipo de narración, y me está gustando, lo único que debo tener más cuidado a la hora de redactar por la costumbre de narrar desde otras perspectivas. Umm déjame ver que se me ocurre, aunque de Wally rebelde ya tengo algo del capitulo plasmado, tendría que revisarlo y seguirlo para publicarlo. Aunque… Justo ahora se me ocurre algo, dame tiempo y te los traigo. Gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Nos Estamos Leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	11. Chico Malo

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero.** **Serie de Drabbles, One-shot, Two-shot** **y** **Three-shot.**

 **Chico Malo: Todos sus intentos de llamar su atención no habían rendido frutos, por lo que decidió hacer una nueva jugada. Jason le había hecho ver, y llegar a la conclusión, de que Raven mostraba cierto interés por los chicos malos. ¿Qué tanto estaría dispuesto a cambiar por tener a una chica?**

 **Personajes y Edades: Wallace West y Raven: 16. Malchior** **: 17. Roy Harper, Eric Forrester, Jason Todd: 18.**

 **Clasificación: K+.**

 **Palabras: 1853, One-shot.**

 **Chico Malo.**

Wallace Rudolph West era conocido como un estereotipo de chico bueno; desde sus rojizas hebras cabellos que contrastaban con su dulce y azulina mirada, pasando por sus adorables pecas que parecían besos de ángel, hasta su personalidad era la de un chico bueno.

Era amable, atento, todo un caballero, si no fuera por la época en la que vivían, podían decir que era todo un príncipe, el sueño de muchas, protegía a los desamparados. Ayudando a quien lo necesitaba…

Por lo que verlo esa mañana de lunes llegar, no solo a la última hora y tarde, si no con un cambio de look extremo, dejo a todos impresionados. Desde sus amigos, hasta aquellos con los que solo había compartido un par de oraciones se preguntaban; ¿Qué le había pasado al chico?

Su cabello ahora era negro, y varios aretes se encontraban esparcidos entre sus orejas, su mirada seguía del mismo color, más ahora no irradiaba ese brillo tan característico del chico, era como ver a otra persona.

—Señor ¿West? _La profesora lo miro aetamente, esperando que todo eso fuera una broma de mal gusto, más al chocar la mirada con él, un escalofrió cruzo todo su cuerpo— … ¿Puede sentarse? _La mujer desvió la mirada notablemente avergonzada. Evitaba a toda costa volver a rozar miradas con él, más al ver como sus pies lo hacían avanzar se relajó considerablemente.

Wally recorrió con su mirada el aula de clase, todos se encontraban viéndolo… Todos menos una chica que se encontraba sumergida en un libro, chasqueo su lengua ahora perforada, y con sus botas negras avanzo hasta donde se encontraba la chica, solo para sentarse a su lado.

Cuando acabo la clase, miro fijamente a su compañera, esperando que esta por fin se diera cuenta de cómo iba vestido.

—Llegas tarde, creí que habías enfermado _Su voz sonó monótona, ¡Ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo! Eso lo irrito un poco.

—¿Sí? Pues que agradezcan que vine _Su voz sonó soez, más de lo que hubiese querido, pero ahora no podía disculparse, una risita escapo de la boca de su acompañante, haciendo que sus ojos la esculcaran, ¿Se estaba riendo de él? ¿Tan mal iba?

—¿Qué paso West? ¿Mucho tiempo en la mansión Wayne te termino afectando? _Raven por fin volteo a mirarlo, y toda sonrisa dibujada en su cara se transformo en un gesto de horror— ¡Pero qué demonios te pasó! _La chica se acerco a él, invadiendo su espacio personal hasta el punto que lo hizo retroceder.

Trago saliva, era ahora o nunca.

—¡Nada que te importe Roth! _Soltó sin pensar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, esperando un golpe de parte de ella, pero nada paso, sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con la mirada confundida de Raven.

—¿Estas jugando? ¿Esta es otra broma de Garfield?

—Si así lo quieres pensar, no es como si me importará _Cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos, buscando un aire de indiferencia, eso debía resultar, según Jason nunca fallaba con ninguna chica ¡Ellas les encanta que las traten con indiferencia!, eso le había dicho el día anterior mientras le comentaba su ligero problema.

Y es que ya se había cansado de no avanzar con Raven, ella lo trataba como un amigo más, parcialmente era su culpa… Bueno era totalmente su culpa por rechazarla, pero en su defensa cuando ella se le confeso era aún un niño, estaba más preocupado por ver caricaturas que por saber que era aquel extraño sentimiento que lo inundaba al verla. Obviamente, al notar la distancia que ella había tomado, algo lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Raven luego de algunos meses lo trataba como un simple amigo más, y fue en ese momento que ella conoció su primer error; también llamado Malchior.

El chico era un imbécil, y no era como si hablará por su herida, no, solo que ese bastardo había intentado usar a Raven, solo era una apuesta para él, era un asqueroso. Pero Raven se dio cuenta de la realidad y lo dejo, por suerte solo salieron unas semanas.

Su segundo error fue el peor de todos; Eric Forrester, un mal nacido que la había seducido en una fiesta, la había intentado embriagar con bebidas adulteradas, si no fuera porque Jason y él llegaron a tiempo, el imbécil se la hubiese llevado lejos, a quien sabe que lugar. Unas horas después, Jason les enseñó a ambos una página que el maldito administraba, en esta publicaba una serie de imágenes de chicas desnudas, totalmente sedadas.

Al ver ese tipo de cosas no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir; solo al imaginar que Raven tuviera el mismo destino. Incluso había aceptado la propuesta del Todd para hacerle una visita "amigable" al Forrester ese.

Una buena noche, que sin duda ninguno de los tres olvidaría nunca.

El tercer error, paso hace un año, no conforme con enamorarse de esos idiotas, Raven había comenzado a sentir atracción por Roy Harper… ¡Roy Harper! Eran amigos desde hace mucho, lo conocía, Roy jamás sería chico de una sola mujer, le gustaba llamar la atención a todas horas, ¡Eran demasiado diferentes! Por suerte… Al menos para Wally, esa relación no había ido más allá de unos besos… En una oficina… En la mansión Queen… ¿A quién engañaba? Si no fuera (otra vez) por la intervención "accidental" de Jason buscando una habitación para divertirse. Las cosas hubiesen ido mucho más lejos.

Algo chocar contra su frente lo hizo regresar a la realidad, sus mejillas adquirieron un carmín mientras en un ligero bote se apartaba del rostro de la chica, que seguía a escasos centímetros.

—No pareces tener fiebre _El comentario de Raven vino acompañado por una mirada de duda, la mano derecha de ella se recargo de la izquierda al tiempo que su dedo índice y pulgar rozaban su propio mentón— Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería, estas actuando demasiado raro.

Mordió su lengua conteniendo un coqueteo que buscaba escapar de sus labios, ¡Tenía que actuar rudo! ¡A ella le gustaban así! Se reprendió mentalmente tratando de recordar una de las tantas frases cortantes que la noche anterior Jason le había dejado en su correo.

—Y quítate ese nido de ratas del pelo _La chica detuvo sus pensamientos, su boca se encontraba presionada, y sus brazos estaban sobre su cintura— No entiendo porque usas esa horrible peluca, pero lo atribuiré a que ayudas a Gar en el teatro de la escuela.

Antes de que pudiera reprochar algo, la chica tiro de la peluca quitándosela, para después arrojarla al bote de basura.

—¡Oye! Pague mucho dinero por eso _Wallace corrió a tomarla, pero la mano de Raven lo detuvo.

—Ya no está, supéralo _La chica se encogió de hombros arrastrándolo fuera de lugar— Igual no lo valía, es una porquería, tu cabello se ve mejor así.

Wally lanzo un suspiro revolviéndose el cabello, ahora rojizo.

—Vas a pagarla, y me vas a dar unas malteadas… De doble… No triple chocolate _Wally negocio, intentando que su voz sonará como exigencia, más al ver el brillo divertido en los ojos de ella, sabía que había fallado miserablemente.

—Cuando quieras West, la casa invita, pero, debes quitarte esos imanes de la oreja y la lengua, no eres tú.

—¿Tan obvios son? _Lanzó un suspiro comenzando a quitarse la joyería falsa, jamás se perforaría con una aguja… Era un pequeño miedo.

—No, los demás se la creyeron, yo no, recuerda que a veces visito a Rose en su trabajo _Wally suspiro, había olvidado que la chica delante de él tenía una "amiga" tatuadora, y que también hacía perforaciones— ¿Qué te hizo ponerte todo eso?

—Solo quería probar como era ser un chico malo _Raven se detuvo, volteando su vista hasta él, sonreía suavemente, pero no era de manera burlesca.

—Eso es contra tu naturaleza Wally, eres la persona más dulce que conozco, no tienes porque cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana, que nadie te haga pensar lo contrario _La mano de ella acarició su mejilla derecha.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa coqueta se alojó en los labios del pelirrojo, al tiempo que su propia mano sujetaba la de ella, tal vez esta era su oportunidad, tal vez ahora podía confesarle sus sentimientos.

Humedeció sus labios, mientras pensaba bien sus palabras, no quería que sonara como un ligue más…

—Rae yo…

—Aquí estas Black Bird _La voz de Jason se hizo escuchar, al tiempo que tomaba posesivamente la cintura de esta, alejándola un poco del alcance del pelirrojo, pegándola más a su propio cuerpo, y su mentón se recargaba en el hueco que se creaba entre el hombro de ella— Te estaba buscando, no te olvides que hoy tendremos nuestra cita.

Como perro que marca su territorio el Todd sonrió con arrogancia, acomodándose mejor en el lugar, mientras chocaba su mirada con Wally.

Y fue ahí cuando todo cobró sentido para el West; las veces que Jason había saboteado alguna relación de Raven, como la protegía, como de manera tan "amable" se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a conquistar a Raven…

Los consejos que le había dado, el falso estereotipo que Raven buscaba en cada uno de sus pretendientes, ¡Absolutamente todo! Era una gran farsa.

Lo había hecho hacer todo eso para quitarlo a él del camino, ¡Era un bastardo manipulador! Sabía que quedaría mal con Raven al mostrarse tan borde y cruel con ella, y probablemente eso hubiese pasado, si no fuera por la intervención de Raven.

—Lo sé _Raven rodo los ojos, removiéndose un poco incomoda, no estaba tan acostumbrado al contacto físico, y menos tan íntimo— No lo olvidaría nunca, me lo estuviste recordando toda la semana, y estoy segura que si falto me acosaras un mes más _Jason lanzó una carcajada como si fuera un chiste— Bueno West, nos vemos, espero que tu problema de personalidad se allá evaporado, prefiero verte pelirrojo… Ah y si alguna vez quieres unas perforaciones, puedo hablar con Rose para que te hagan descuento en la tienda.

La sonrisa sagaz de Raven fue lo último que vio luego de que está se soltará del agarre de Jason.

Ambos chicos se miraron un buen rato, cada uno con una idea distinta en mente.

—No te sientas mal West, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale _Todd fue el primero en romper el silencio, para luego mirarlo retadoramente.

—Esto no es una batalla entre caballeros, estas jugando sucio, tu fuiste el que comenzó esto, así que no te permitiré retractarte _Wally frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo fui? Ella es mía desde la primera vez que la vi sola, afectada porque un imbécil e inmaduro pelirrojo le rompió el corazón. Ahora no me vengas con estupideces, soy quien estuvo siempre con ella, incluso le rompí la nariz a Roy… Casi mato al Forrester, y ese imbécil de Malchior tiene una cicatriz con mi nombre en su cara, no te metas en mi camino niño, soy más de lo que puedes masticar.

—Eso lo veremos _Ambos intercambiaron miradas en un silencioso reto.

El pandemónium se acababa de desatar, y ninguno iba a dar tregua a esa guerra…

 **Finalizado…**

 **Rose Wilson (Ravager): Hija de Slade.**

 **Eric Forrester: Usaba la fuerza vital de las mujeres que seducía para recuperar parte de su humanidad, Raven se enamoró de él, y Joseph Wilson (Jericho) La ayudo a librarse de su influencia.**

 **A pesar que Jason no estuvo tan involucrado en esté capítulo, cuando estuvo marco huella, a su manera.**

 **Esta vez me enfoque en lo tramposo que puede ser Red Hood, y lo inocente que puede ser Wally confiando en quien pudo considerar un aliado.**

 **Juré haber subido este capítulo, pero al revisar el fic me di cuenta que no lo había hecho, y me hizo sentir avergonzada, lo siento.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, de verdad lo siento, tantas cosas saturan mi mente.**

 **Nos leemos…**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	12. Revancha

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero.** **Serie de Drabbles, One-shot, Two-shot** **y** **Three-shot.**

 **Revancha: Luego de humillarlo frente a la chica que le gustaba, era tiempo de que Wallace cobrará su revancha.**

 **Personajes y Edades: Wallace West y Raven: 16. Kara Zor-El, Rose Wilson, y Jason Todd: 18. Koriand'r, y Artemis de Bana-Mighdal: 23.**

 **Clasificación: K+.**

 **Palabras: 1696.**

 **Revancha #12.**

Wally entrecerró los ojos, viendo a ambos entrar a un cine, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a seguirlos.

Luego de ver como ambos se marchaban, decidió que no podía dejar a Raven sola, Jason era un mujeriego, y seguro ese interés en ella era pasajero, un capricho más que se le iba a quitar un minuto después de hacerla suya.

Cosa que el pelirrojo no iba a permitir de ninguna manera, por lo que procedió a formar un plan. Que involucraba enseñarle a Raven con quien estaba tratando.

Con sigilo entro al cine, vigilando de cerca los movimientos de Jason, esté la había traído a ver una película de terror, seguramente para que en las escenas más violentas; ella se escondiera la cabeza entre su pecho.

Cosa que no paso, la chica ni siquiera se inmutaba de las escenas, y los intentos de Jason por tomarla de la mano, o rodearla por los hombros terminaban antes de empezar, al ella estar recargada del lado adverso a su acompañante, sin siquiera comer un poco de las golosinas.

Wally dejo escapar una risa, que los que estaban a su lado mal interpretaron, incluso se alejaron de él, por seguridad.

Sin ningún acto destacable la pareja salió del cine, siendo seguidos desde la sombra por el pelirrojo

Una sonrisa zorruna se extendió en su rostro viendo como ambos entraban a un local de comida, y sin dudarlo comenzó a buscar algunos contactos recién añadidos a su teléfono, después le agradecería a Dick por su ayuda.

Jason sonrió coquetamente, inclinándose levemente sobre su silla quedando a centímetros del rostro de Raven.

Haciendo que West mordiera su lengua, debía detener sus intenciones, miro a su alrededor encontrando una chica de cabello rizado, que trabajaba en ese lugar.

—¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí! _La chica parpadeo un par de veces, y algo extrañada se dirigió hasta el pelirrojo— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? _Wally le regalo una coqueta sonrisa guiñándole el ojo— Mi amiga me pidió que lo sacará de un aprieto, ¿Ves esa pareja de allí? _Sus dedos señalaron la mesa, y la castaña asintió— Bueno la chica es mi mejor amiga, y ese chico está intentando llevársela en contra su voluntad, si entró podría comenzar una pelea, y no es lo que quiero, el chico es muy explosivo, así que quería sacarla de ese aprieto sin dañar el restaurante, por lo que necesito tu ayuda _Haciendo su mejor cara de niño bueno, el chico logró que la camarera aceptará ayudarlo.

Con una nueva aliada, West se acomodo en su lugar a observar la escena.

La chica camino a la barra tomando la malteada, que luego él pagaría, sin remordimiento, la castaña fingió tropezarse, bañando con el achocolatado líquido el cabello de Jason.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento tanto señor! _La mujer llevo las manos a sus labios fingiendo sentirse apenada— Venga, en el baño se podrá lavar el cabello _Tenía que admitir que la chica era buena actriz.

—Será lo mejor _Todd se levantó siguiendo a la chica por el restaurante, esa era su señal para entrar, más sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al ver a una pelirroja dentro del local, la verdadera función había comenzado.

Creía que Dick iba a buscar a alguien más, pero Artemis no era tan mala opción, según lo que había escuchado solo salió con Jason unos pocos días antes de que él se metiera con la siguiente víctima. Preparo su teléfono para el espectáculo, después de todo eso fue lo que le pidió Richard para ayudarlo con su revancha.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver a Kara entrar al establecimiento, estaba consiente que la prima de Clark conocía a la familia Wayne, más nunca imagino Jason también se había metido con ella.

Otra pelirroja con figura despampanante entro al lugar, la chica respondía al nombre de Koriand'r también conocida por sus fans como Starfire, una hermosa modelo de cabellera rojiza.

Cuando Richard le había dicho que conseguiría a un par de ex de su hermano, jamás imagino que reuniría a las más feroces, las tres chicas tenían su temperamento, y aunque Star era la más relajada y amigable, también sacaba sus garras…

El principal actor de todo ese espectáculo regreso, su cabello estaba mojado, y la amable castaña venía detrás de él, ocultando con su mano una sonrisa ladina que se formaba en su rostro.

Al de cabello bicolor le tomo cinco segundos notar la presencia de las tres chicas, y cuando lo hizo su cara palideció.

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que Jason no pudo reaccionar, las tres chicas se le abalanzaron, lanzando reclamos contra su persona, mientras veía al West acercarse hasta Raven, que veía todo sin expresión aparente. Sin dejar que él se liberara de las tres mujeres, el pelirrojo se llevó a Raven.

¡Ese velocista iba a saber que era meterse con él! ¡Esto apenas comenzaba!

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Raven dejo escapar un suspiro, acomodándose en un banco del parque.

Estaba ahí desde hace media hora, y aún no había señas de su amiga. Habían quedado de encontrarse en la tienda de ella, que estaba frente al parque, pero ella no mostraba señales de llegar.

Su mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar, aún era muy temprano para que muchas personas se encontraran por allí, solo había unos cuantos corredores, ni siquiera los niños estaban cerca.

—Hola _Una voz detrás de ella la hizo dar un brinco sobre su lugar— Lo siento, no quería asustarte _El pelirrojo se sentó al lado de ella mientras le sonreía.

—No me asustaste, solo me tomaste de sorpresa _Raven miro a su acompañante, fijamente, semanas antes se fuera sido más extraño por encontrarse de manera "casual" a su compañero, pero después del evento en el restaurante, los encuentros entre ambos habían aumentado.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Vienes a correr?

—Raven _La voz de Jason la hizo alzar la mirada. Tampoco le sorprendió verlo, era rutinario que cuando uno hacía su aparición el otro no esperaba mucho para salir de su escondite.

Desde el evento con las tres chicas no había salido más con el oji esmeralda, no porque le afectarán las pasadas relaciones de él, siendo sincera, ella ya conocía de antemano el gran expediente de chicas que habían pasado por Jason. Era difícil no conocer su reputación de casanova. La razón por la que no habían salido era porque el chico no dejaba de pelear con el pelirrojo, dejándola a ella fuera de cualquier tipo de comunicación.

—Se me hubieras dicho anoche que me traerías chicos guapos estaría aquí desde la madrugada _La voz de Rose la hizo levantarse, su amiga había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarla de las constantes discusiones de ambos chicos.

—Nos vemos _Con esas simples palabras Raven comenzó a caminar, pasando al lado de la chica peli blanca, que entrecerraba los ojos, al tiempo que su labio inferior sobresalía presionando el superior.

—Soy Rose, puedo darles un descuento por si alguna vez se quieren tatuar _La peliblanco sonrió ladinamente guiñándole el ojo— Nos vemos guapos _Les lanzó un beso.

Rose se acomodó en su silla, mirando la pálida piel de su amiga frente a ella.

—Creí que habías decidido estar con Jason, cuando me dijiste que saldrías con él pensé; ya al lobo le llego la domadora ¿Quién es el nuevo? _La peliblanco hablo después de unos minutos, limpiando la piel de Raven. Mirando de reojo el vidrió ahumado de la tienda que las dejaba ver a ambos chicos, más estos a ellas no.

—Estudia conmigo, se llama Wally.

—¿Wally? ¿Hablas de ese Wally? _Al ver a la peli amatista asentir, la mayor dejo escapar un silbido— Sabía que en algún momento se arrepentiría por rechazarte… Entonces Jason tiene gran competencia ¿eh? Y una seria si te hizo replantearte la idea de salir con Todd. ¿Se te declaro?

—No, solo humillo públicamente a Jason, luego de que esté lo vistiera como un gótico en progreso.

—Espera ¿Qué? _Raven suspiro sintiendo la aguja clavarse en su piel, sabía que su amiga no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que le contara todo con lujo de detalles. Cuando termino el relato, su amiga había bajado la máquina, para poder reírse sin control.

—¿Terminaste?

—Tus chicos son muy intensos ¿Eh? _La de ojos azules se limpió una lágrima que le salía, mientras se acomodaba en la silla— Mira que humillar al otro frente a ti eso sí que es divertido.

—Habla por ti, a mi no me parece divertido.

—¿Qué pasa Raven no te gusta la atención de esos dos chicos? _Rose se relamió los labios— Yo estaría disfrutándolo.

—No dejan de pelear, y avergonzarse entre ellos, son unos niños. Donde estoy siempre se aparecen.

—¡Son tus nuevos acosadores! Eso es excitante ¿Vas a elegir a uno? ¿No te has planteado estar con los dos?

—Rose, vasta, no sé cómo podemos ser amigas.

—Tu eres la puritana, yo no. Combinamos perfectamente, yo te saco de tu cascaron y tú te dejas sacar ¿Me puedo quedar con el que rechaces? _Una carcajada se escapo de los labios de la mayor, al sentir como su amiga se tensaba— Era broma Rae, son todos tuyos. Espero que no se maten en el proceso de… Cortejo _La mujer dejo salir una nueva carcajada, haciendo que Raven rodara los ojos.

Esperaba que todo ese proceso de guerra terminará antes de que toda su paciencia se acabará.

—¿Terminaste?

—Claro, para que un chico malo, cuando se tiene una lolita _Rose acomodo el espejo para dejarle ver el tatuaje recién terminado, el cual estaba situado al final de la espalda, era un cuervo negro en bajando en picada— Espera a que vean esto, ambos caerán a tus pies _La mayor, recargo su cuerpo contra la parte superior de la espalda, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla— ¿Cuándo vamos a la playa? Podemos comprar trajes de baños que hagan resaltar el tatuaje.

—Lo pensaré.

—No se te olvide invitar a los chicos. Apuesto a que toda su discusión acaba cuando te vean.

Raven se quito a su compañera de encima, viendo nuevamente su tatuaje, Rose tenía razón ese tatuaje la hacía ver y sentir muy atractiva.

Tal vez ir a la playa no era mala idea…

 **Finalizado.**

 **El fic anterior no iba a tener continuación, pero… Como me pidieron en los comentarios una venganza contra Jason, no me pude resistir ante mis instintos vengativos.**

 **Esta parte se suponía que solo iba a ser de venganza, pero mis dedos comenzaron a escribir, y de alguna u otra forma, la incorporación de Rose me dio algunas ideas. Y así fue como termino. Con una Raven con más seguridad sobre su cuerpo que antes…**

 **A esté no le haré continuación… Pero, los puedo llevar a los tres a la playa. Solo tendrán que responder cuál de los tres equipos que se han formado a lo largo del tiempo quieren incluir; el de Dick, Tim, Damian. ¿O todos juntos?**

 **Lolita: Se refiere a la niña o adolescente que no ha alcanzado la edad de consentimiento sexual, y aun así resulta atractiva para los hombres mayores.**

 **Kara Zor-El: Supergirl prima de Superman.**

 **Artemis de Bana-Mighdal: Compañera de Jason en Red Hood & the Outlaws.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Rae-Rae: Gracias por tu comentario, por falta de tiempo no pude responder antes. Espero seguir trayendo más de estas mini historias, me ayudan a relajarme, son más sencillas que los fics largos, pero no por eso menos elaborados.**

 **Brower: Serán diferentes, a menos que sean Two-shot o Three-shot, gracias por comentar.**

 **Briyitt: Supongo que es porque soy fan de las historias de suspenso y terror, y en estas el misterio y la intriga es muy importante. Sinceramente, entre esos dos no me puedo decidir, son dos mundos totalmente diferentes, por un lado; el sexy Jason, que seduce a las mujeres como solo él sabe, te tienta, te envuelve... Y por el otro lado tenemos al coqueto Wally, que es adorable, sabe tratar a una mujer, es dulce, atento a cualquier mínimo cambio. Cada uno individualmente en una relación con Raven tendría sus pros y contras, pero juntos con ella, sería la combinación perfecta entre picante y dulce… Un estallido de sabores literalmente. ¡Gracias por tu comentario lectora fantasma!**

 **Fran sanchez: Sí, pobre Wally, es tan crédulo. Jason solo ve por sus intereses, y jamás se tocaría el corazón para sacar a alguien que estorbe de su camino. Pues… Era un capítulo único… Pero, hice una excepción para incorporar una pequeña venganza. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Susy Raven: Aquí está la venganza, no fue tan malvada, pero al menos sintió satisfacción en el momento, también vino con un pequeño extra. Muy pronto traje la continuación. me pego la inspiración y la culpa, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.**

 **Chica Cuervo: Sí, Wally es muy inocente, confía a veces en quien no debe porque cree que todos son buenos. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	13. Paz

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero.** **Serie de Drabble's, One-shot, Two-shot y Three-Shot.**

 **Paz: Cuando estas acostumbrada a lidiar sola con tus problemas, es raro que alguien intente ayudarte, no soy buena dejando entrar a las personas en mi vida, pero, hoy descubrí que a veces la paz interna puede llegar en cualquier momento, incluso en ese parque lleno de ruido, y las peleas del par de niños que le hacían compañía.**

 **Personajes y Edades: Jason: 7, Wally: 10, Raven:17, Jon: 18.**

 **Clasificación: K+.**

 **Palabras del Drabble: 1.479. Palabras del Plus: 456.**

 **Paz #13.**

 _ **Raven.**_

Cerré los ojos apretando los puños, estaba segura que el chico frente a mi seguía sonriendo con dulzura a pesar de encontrarse triste, más no podía verlo, no quería conservar esa triste imagen como un recuerdo…

No quería que la última imagen que tuviera de él fuera así.

No ahora que todo a mi alrededor parecía derrumbarse…

Lo sentí arrodillarse, y sus manos tomaron mi rostro, acunándolo con dulzura.

—¿Quieres un helado? _Escuché que preguntaba, y no pude evitar asentir, en realidad no quería eso, lo único que quería era volver a quedarme sola. Seguir sumergiéndome en la miseria.

Regresar a esa oscuridad de la cual nunca saldría.

Me soltó el rostro después de besar mi frente, para dejarme sentada en ese banco del parque… Parcialmente sola.

Puesto que, desde ese lugar, a pesar de estar apartado de el bullicio, podía seguir escuchando cada sonido, y como esté parecía taladrar mis oídos sin piedad, atormentando nuevamente mi cerebro, no importaba a donde fuera, los sonidos eran tan nítidos y estridentes que me hacían querer bloquear mis iodos con mis manos, era demasiado ruido el que me atormentaba día y noche.

Cuando estuve segura de que se había marchado, dejé escapar un suspiro que había mantenido retenido todo el día.

Tome con mis dedos mis lentes, y sin importarme nada, los arroje a la hierba del frente, si no me iban a servir, ¿Para que necesitaba seguir usándolos?

Dicha acción llamo la atención del perro que me acompañaba, pues en pocos minutos, se montó en la acomodando su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

Le acaricié su suave pelaje, y contuve las lágrimas que comenzaban acumularse en mis ojos, con mis dedos las limpié un poco, asegurándome que ninguna recorriera mi rostro.

No había necesidad de llorar, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento, era algo irremediable, y ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no iba a ocurrir, y menos que todo estaba bien.

Escuché el botar de una pelota, más lo ignoré, a esta hora el parque estaba lleno de niños jugando, en cualquier momento llegaría uno de los niños a recogerla solo esperaba que se alejaran rápido, y sin hacer mucho ruido... Aunque para la sensibilidad de mis oídos todos los ruidos terminan siendo demasiado fuerte.

El perro albino levanto la cabeza, avisándome que tenía compañía, aunque no era necesario, yo había oído los pasos aproximarse con rapidez, giré mi cara un poco, y esforcé mi vista para verlos, aunque sabía que eso no me serviría mucho.

—Hola, no quisimos molestarla _Escuché la voz de un niño, apenas y podía notar detalles claves en él, como lo era su cabello rojizo— Solo veníamos por nuestra pelota _Señaló con su dedo el lugar donde supuse que estaría su pelota.

—No me molestan _Susurré suavemente, intentando ser amable, con mi vista intenté inútilmente localizar mis lentes, probablemente si no los tenía puestos cuando volviera mi acompañante, lo haría sentir aún peor.

—¿Buscas esto? _El segundo niño habló, quedando justamente frente mi cara, dejándome ver borrosamente la gran sonrisa en su rostro, y su extraño bicolor cabello, en sus manos me tendía lo que supuse que serían mis lentes.

—Sí _Respondí con simpleza tomándolos en mis manos, para volver a colocármelos— Gracias.

—¿Estas triste? _Escuché la voz del primer niño, que se sentaba a mi lado— Mi mamá dice que cuando las personas lloran es porque están tristes, o les duele algo, ¿Te duele algo? ¿Podemos ayudarte? Mi nombre es Wallace, pero puedes decirme Wally.

—No es nada, no se preocupen _Como una costumbre cada vez que me preguntaban sí estaba bien, fingí una sonrisa.

—Eres una pésima mentirosa, tu sonrisa no es convincente, puedo ayudarte a mejorarla. Soy Jason, ¿Y tú?

—Raven _Respondí volviendo mi vista al frente, aún con los lentes, apenas y podía verlos borrosamente, lo que más diferenciaba eran las luces, era por eso que prefería enfocarme en otras cosas.

No respondí a su ofrecimiento, en vez de eso, me sumergí en más dudas.

Sí un niño que ni siquiera me conocía podía saber que estaba fingiendo, seguramente Jon también lo sabía, y solo simulaba que me creía para no hacerme sentir peor.

Apreté los puños sobre la falda del vestido, al tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

A mi mente llegaron como flashes los últimos acontecimientos... Torturándome nuevamente.

Desde que le habían dado la noticia de la decadencia de visión, lo único que había hecho era estar borde con todas las personas a mi alrededor, todos los que la intentaban ayudar habían sido echados de mi vida de la manera más cruel posible, para que no regresaran.

No quería ver la lástima impresa en los rostros de mis conocidos, yo no necesitaba que me tratarán como si fuera un acto de caridad, todos; incluso en el colegio que abandoné, me veían como si en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarme, todos esperaban eso.

Por eso los aleje de mí… A todos, menos a Jon… Él era el único, que sin importar como lo tratará seguía allí, conmigo, apoyándome... En las buenas y en las malas.

En momentos como esto, que podía expiar mis acciones, me sentía tan mal, él siempre estaba allí, y yo lo seguía intentando que se alejará de mi lado.

Mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, y esta vez, no las pude contener.

El cálido camino salino descendió por mi rostro, alertando a mis dos acompañantes.

Y lo supe por qué enseguida el pelirrojo se puso de pie, quedando frente a mí, sus manos se colocaron en los laterales de mi rostro, limpiando con sus suaves y pequeños dedos el camino.

—Ya no lloré, no sé qué hacer cuando una chica llora, ¿Quieres unas flores? Tío Barry suele darle unas muy bonitas a la tía Iris siempre ¿Jason que hacemos?

—No me mires a mi solo vivo con hombres, y ninguno es muy expresivo _No pude saber que hacía Jason, pero podría jurar que se encontraba mirando hacia otro lado con un mohín en los labios— Bru… Padre suele comprarle joyas y eso las hace muy felices, más si son diamantes ¿Quieres que valla a la tienda y te consiga un diamante? _El niño me preguntó cómo sí eso fuera algo sencillo de conseguir.

No pude evitar sonreír levemente por la idea.

Mi objetivo principal era estar sola, intentar no pensar en todo lo que se avecinaba, pero entre más tiempo pasaba recluida dentro de mí misma, más ideas comenzaban a formarse en mi mente, me estaba dejando sumergir en un abismo del que no habría salida, intentaba huir de todo el ruido que había a mi alrededor, sin saber que todo ese ruido habitaba solo en mi mente.

Es similar a como cuando se ve una película de terror, y toda tu casa esta tan oscura que no puedes ni ver tu mano, y te toca pasar por un pasillo… Las ansias de llegar al otro extremo, el pánico de encontrar en ese lugar al monstruo de la película, la adrenalina que se siente en el trayecto, y todas esas preocupaciones se desvanece cuando la luz se enciende, pero en mi caso, la luz estaría apagada por el resto de mi vida.

Y ahí es cuando me di cuenta que la mente es la más maligna, atormentándome de manera inexorable, la posibilidad de que perdiera la vista era un hecho, en poco tiempo me sumergiría en oscuridad, y estaría en las garras de mi propia mente. Sin mi vista presente, toda clase de escenarios horribles podían empezar aparecer, y en ese tipo de situación, todo parece ser posible.

Más aquí, ahora, sentada en ese parque en compañía de esos niños, la calma comenzaba a volver en mi interior, todo el ruido parecía apagarse, y la oscuridad no se sentía tan mal ni fría como creí. Sin duda, me sentí mejor de lo que me he sentido todos estos meses.

—Esa sonrisa es más bonita… y mucho más real _Escuche al niño que aún estaba sentado a mi lado decir, mientras con descaró recostaba su cabeza de mi regazo— Desde este ángulo es mejor verla _Argumentó restándole importancia a su posición.

—Jay eres un aprovechado _El pelirrojo se quejó.

—Yo le caigo mejor.

—¡No es cierto!

En poco tiempo perdí el hilo de la discusión que mantenían el par de niños, y solo me concentré en cerrar los ojos, sumergiéndome en las penumbras, que por primera vez se sentía una extraña calidez, la paz inundaba mi cuerpo, y dejé escapar un gran suspiró cargado de todas las emociones que en su momento me atormentaban. Y en ese lugar, sintiendo la tibieza de los rayos solares tocar mi cuerpo comprendí, que había cargas en las cuales lo mejor era aceptar la ayuda de aquellos cercanos a ti, y que la mejor compañía, es aquella que te llena de paz en el interior.

 _ **Plus.**_

Jon se detuvo mirando la escena enternecido, frente a él estaba su novia, su piel blanquecina similar a la de una muñeca de porcelana se veía más tersa, sus ojeras, aunque aún se encontraban allí, parecían haber desaparecido un poco, y el cansancio general se había desvanecido.

Parecía renovada, sus ojos estaban cerrados, ignorando a los niños que reñían.

—Ya volví _Anunció con dulzura al tiempo que daba los últimos pasos, quedando frente a ella, acuclillándose al tiempo que le tendía el helado.

—Tardaste demasiado _Raven habló sin abrir los ojos tomando el helado para comenzar a comérselo— ¿Te distrajo tantos sabores?

El de cabello azabache sonrió rascándose la nuca.

—No podía decidir, había cinco sabores nuevos _Antes de seguir con su charla escuchó un gruñido, más no era de Krypto que se encontraba cazando mariposas, sino más bien de los pequeños acompañantes de su novia, que lo miraban con el ceño y los labios fruncidos— Hola _Saludo con una sonrisa— Si hubiera sabido que tenías compañía traigo helados para todos.

—¿Quién eres tú? _Jason pregunto con brusquedad cruzando los brazos.

—Soy Jon.

—¿Eres amigo de Raven? _Wally fue más suave, más su azulina mirada no dudó en evaluarlo con la mirada.

—Uh… No, soy algo así como su novio.

Ambos niños fruncieron el ceño, escaneando de arriba abajo al chico, intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, y con un asentimiento regresaron su vista a la joven pareja.

—Estas mintiendo, Raven o puede tener novio porque ella se va a casar conmigo _Argumentó Jason— Nosotros _Después de recibir un codazo de su amigo agregó.

—Así que aléjate de ella.

Jon parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a su novia, esta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a todos.

—¿Te quedó claro? _El bicolor pregunto apuntándolo con su dedo.

El mayor sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras le desordenaba el cabello a cada uno.

—Son tan tiernos, Rae ¿Podemos tener cinco niños? _Bromeó con su chica mientras sentía que sus dos pequeños acompañantes se crispaban— ¿O tal vez siete? Los criaríamos en la granja, hay mucho espacio, y sería bueno escuchar los pasos de los niños en ese lugar.

—¡Deja de hablar de eso como si no estuviéramos aquí! _Jason se quitó las manos del hombre de encima con rudeza.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijimos?

—Sí, y fue tan adorable.

Una nueva discusión se formó, esta vez eran ambos niños contra el mayor que solo jugueteaba con ellos, más en su tono de broma tenía algo de veracidad. Solo que por ahora era muy pronto, y solo se concentraría en animar a su pareja, llenarla de tranquilidad que falta le hacía, y seguir entrenando a Krypto para que en el debido momento fuese un gran guía

 **Finalizado.**

 **Dedicado a Fran. Sachez: Su petición era; un fic donde Wally y Jason fueran los menores, sintieran una atracción por la chica. Y Raven tuviera una relación con Jon. Espero que te haya gustado, y como me costó plasmar todo de manera tan corta.**

 **Quiero que sepan que no he olvidado este fic, es solo que tengo muchas obligaciones y a pesar que tengo varias ideas, como por lo general deben ser cortas, me tranco en narrar algo tan simple. Pero no lo abandonaré (Aunque como son ideas individuales en cada capítulo nuevo se puede decir que ya lo termine, pero igual, no pondré finalizado hasta que llegué a las 20 historias, luego de ahí, si me vienen más ideas las iré subiendo esporádicamente)**

 **Espero sacar más de estas historias pronto, pero por lo ajetreada que estoy no prometo nada, igual, en mi pc tengo un total de 10 ideas para seguir con este fic, pero como dije arriba, intento no extenderme mucho, y plasmar mi idea con pocas explicaciones… Pero me cuesta, y, aun así, aquí voy, pasó lento de tortuga, pero constante.**

 **Contestando Reviews:**

 **Fran Sanchez: Sí, bastante rápido, no lo crean tan inocente, un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer todo. Si llega otro, ellos se unirán para sacar la competencia, y luego seguirán peleando. Ya han llegado otros antes, y por lo general Jay era el que los espantaba, es bueno intimidando con su porte de niño malo. Gracias por tu comentario y tu mensaje privado.**

 **Susy Raven: Sí pobre Jay, pero se lo merece un poquito, y es divertido torturar chicos. Si es una lástima, pero tengo que seguir plasmando más de mis ideas. Con respecto a la playa, estoy trabajando en ellos, al final, creo que meteré a todos en la licuadora, y la dejaré sin tapa XD Me alegran que te gusten, gracias por leer.**

 **Psychejung: Les debo la playa, aun la preparo para que no salga tan largo. Si al fin Jason tuvo una cucharada de su propia medicina, siempre he pensado qué hasta la persona más inocente, por el motivo correcto puede ser la "maldad" encarnada. Gracias por comentar, y saludos.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll/** **Blekk** **-Universe.**


	14. Películas

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Había personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo de conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto equilátero.** **Series de Drabbles, One-shot, Two-shot** **y** **Three-shot.**

 **Personajes: Red-x, Kid Flash, Raven.**

 **Clasificación: K.**

 **Palabras empleadas: 894.**

 **Películas: ¿Cómo un tema tan simple como el de que película ver se convertía en la manzana de la discordia en su relación? Era algo todavía incomprensible para Wally, que aun a estas alturas, no dejaba de estar medio de una discusión tan absurda.**

Wally miro con orgullo el mesón de la cocina donde reposaban distintas tazas, llenas de distintas cosas; desde cotufas/palomitas de maíz, pasando por pizza, bolitas de chocolate, gomitas; simples, acidas, o con azúcar encima, galletas rellenas con crema, pollo, palitos de queso, deditos de maíz, papitas; de queso, con sal, o crema y cebolla, tenía toda la comida necesaria para pasar una buena noche viendo películas.

Con ayuda de su súper velocidad comenzó a trasladar todo a la mesa de la habitación donde estaban sus acompañantes, que seguían discutiendo desde el momento que él los dejó para buscar las provisiones. Desapareció un par de veces más, dejando bebidas en las manos de algo.

—Y _Arrastró de más la letra para que lo tomaran en cuenta— ¿Qué veremos?

Sus ojos aguamarina se enfocaron en la pantalla plana que seguía apagada.

—¡El Exorcista!/¡Fragmentado! _Dijeron Jason y Raven a la vez para luego intercambiar miradas molestas.

—¡Ni pienses que veré el exorcista mientras como!

—¿Le temes a la sopa de fideos? _El bicolor sonrió con sorna— ¡Es un clásico no puedes decir que no te gusta si no lo has visto!

—¡Es mi día libre, lo menos que quiero es saber de posesiones!

—¡Pues yo no quiero ver una persona con trastorno de identidad disociativo!

—¡Dile algo! _Gritaron los dos a la vez mirando al pelirrojo que como si nada comía.

—¿No podemos ver ambas? _Ante el ceño fruncido de ambos lanzó un suspiro.

—¡No!

Por lo general desde que se mudaron juntos, experimentaban lo que muchos llamaban la luna de miel, donde todo era perfecto y armónico, así era por estos tres años de convivencia, más por alguna razón, siempre que tocaba ver una película, ninguno se ponía de acuerdo, era como la manzana de la discordia en la relación, esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente, más ambos parecían renuentes. Tenía que él ser el mediador entre ambas partes. Prefería cuando la discusión era entre Jason y él, Raven siempre se le hacía más fácil ser la intermediaria y siempre resolvía los problemas rápido.

—Si no es el exorcista, veamos todas las partes de Insidious _El bicolor tecleo su laptop enseñándole la película a Raven.

—No gracias.

—Oh vamos Rae, si te da miedo puedes usar mis brazos como refugio.

—Si veo una, tú tendrás que ver las dos partes de It. Y yo no te ofreceré mis brazos como refugio _Raven mordió su propia lengua, no quería decir eso, más que nada porque sabía la justificada fobia de Jason a los payasos, secuelas que le quedaban de su muerte, y que en algunas fechas, no lo dejaba dormir— Jason yo… _Detuvo sus palabras al verlo negar con la cabeza.

El antiguo forajido abandono la habitación, haciendo que la chica mordiera su labio inferior.

Dio una leve mirada a Wally y este señalo con la cabeza la puerta.

—Ambos se metieron con los temores del otro, se merecen una disculpa mutua _El pelirrojo la vio correr fuera de la habitación, en otra situación la acompañaría, pero está era diferente porque ambos necesitaban tiempo a solas para hablar— Yo pensé que veríamos detective Pikachu _El velocista dejó escapar tecleando la computadora, mientras ellos regresaban, el vería el film.

Apagó las luces, acomodando en la cama con varios recipientes, para luego acostarse.

Poco tiempo después, la puerta se abrió, Raven camino hasta el borde de la cama, se subió gateando hasta él, sin decir nada metió su cara dentro del pecho de Wally, esté con gentileza comenzó acariciar el cabello de ella, hasta que la respiración de la chica se volvió más suave dándole la señal de que ella se encontraba dormida.

No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo pasó cuando la puerta volvió abrirse, lo que sabía era que ese Ludicolo parecía un pedófilo, no se molestó en desviar la mirada de la película, en poco tiempo sintió el otro lado de la cama hundirse.

—Ese Ludicolo parece pedófilo _Como si leyera sus pensamientos Jason habló, tomando algunas golosinas, su mirada se desvió a la chica que dormía sobre Wally.

—Eso mismo pensé yo _Comentó sorbiendo la bebida— ¿Mejor?

—Solo necesitaba unos momentos más a solas _Jugueteó con sus pulgares mirando de reojo a Wally— Preferiría decirle esto a ella, pero no quiero despertarla _Lanzó un suspiro para ver los ojos curiosos de su contrario— Si digo que veré todas las películas de payasos lunáticos ¿Estarían ahí?

—Sabes que sí, aunque lo pidieras, no te dejaríamos solo en ese gran pasó _Wally se quedó un momento pensando— Solo espero que Raven no recree cada película con sus poderes _Los ojos de Jason se abrieron ante la posibilidad, ante su reacción el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada, que hizo remover un poco a la chica— Es broma. Ella estará más concentrada en reconfortarte que en ver las películas, tendrá toda su atención en ti _Intentó hacer un tono celoso, incluso, para reafirmar sus palabras un mohín apareció en su rostro, que debido a la escasa luz no se vio.

—Te ahorraré eso, cuando salgas a buscar más comida, cerraré la puerta con llave.

—No la necesito _Wally presumió.

—Estúpidos meta humanos, hacen que sacarlos de la ecuación sea más difícil _Ambos compartieron una sonrisa para seguir viendo la detective Pikachu.

Tal vez el elegir una película no tenía por qué ser objeto de pelea, solo, todos debían trabajar en ello.

 **Finalizado.**

 **Las películas mencionadas obviamente no me pertenecen, la única de las mencionadas que no he visto es detective Pikachu, no he tenido ni tiempo, ni dinero que me sobre para ir a verla, pero si vi los tráiler y algunas imágenes ¡Y Ludicolo parece violador! Yo solo digo.**

 **Sinceramente, cuando vi a Jason ser… golpeado hasta el desfallecimiento por el Joker, pensé que si vivía tendría secuelas de ese encuentro, y desarrollaría cierta aberración a los payasos.**

 **Es un tema delicado, pero que de alguna manera, él debía buscar la manera de avanzar, nadie puede obligar a nadie a saltar algo que no quiere, tenía que ser algo que él decidiera. Esa parte final… Ni idea de donde salió, quería un acercamiento entre ellos no yaoi donde se diera a entender que no solo están ahí por Raven, que de alguna manera ambos se cubrían las espaldas, se supone que son una relación, y aunque sea de tres, el apoyo debe ser el mismo para cualquiera de los integrantes.**

 **Disculpen mi inactividad ¡Muchas cosas pasan y seguirán pasando, son cosas que no se pueden controlar, solo aprender a lidiar con eso! Ahora estoy en el frente de la casa de un amigo, con una sombrilla y arriba de un perol para poder publicar, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **¡Se viene; Pasar está historia a Wattpad, estoy creando un nuevo capítulo uno para eso, me tocará editar las historias que tengo aquí pero poco a poco, y además, estoy creando una portada cute, Wally, Raven y Jason lo más adorable que pude crear, me falta el fondo que lo dedicaré a cameos, y pintarlo, así que deséenme suerte!**

 **Fran Sanchez: Gracias por tu comentario, si fue lindo pero triste, me alegra que te gustará, me esforcé mucho, saludos desde Venezuela, y espero que estés bien.**

 **PsycheJung: Gracias por comentar, me fue difícil, bien sabes que mis historias cada vez son con más palabras, pero recobrar viejas costumbres no está tan mal. Los niños siempre llevan luz a su alrededor, más Wally que brilla como un sol. XD Uno para cada día de la semana, jajaja, no imagino a Rae con tantos niños, pero si no tienen nada que hacer en la granja… Deben buscar como entretenerse…**

 **Espero que disfrutaran.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


	15. Ritmo

**Triángulo Equilátero.**

 **Hay personas que nunca los entenderían, ante los ojos de la sociedad aquella relación era inapropiada. Pocos se tomaban el tiempo de conocer el trasfondo de aquella unión, los demás solo se dedicaban a juzgarlos. El camino no sería fácil, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien. Está era su decisión, y la afrontarían los tres juntos como un perfecto triángulo equilátero.** **Series de Drabbles, One-shot, Two-shot** **y** **Three-shot.**

 **Ritmo** **: Cada uno vivía la vida a un ritmo diferente, Raven ensayaba cada parte de su vida a la perfección, ningún acorde sonaba antes o después, tanto sus pasos como la melodía debían llevar el mismo tempo. Para Wally dejarse llevar por la música que sonaba, era sencillo, lo complicado recaía en recordar que tenía que seguir unos pasos ya trazados y en ir a la misma velocidad que sus compañeras. Jason entro a ese lugar solo para escapar de la policía, y de alguna manera se terminó quedando, encontrando más diversión en coquetearle a las chicas, y en molestar a los chicos que en ensayar. Los profesores necesitaban más disciplina en sus dos alumnos, y la profesora de ballet necesitaba que su alumna se relajará un poco y aprendiera a bailar con compañía. Eran tres ritmos opuestos, que con trabajo y esfuerzo podían llegar a complementarse bien, creando una perfecta armonía.**

 **Personajes: Jason, Wally, Raven.**

 **Clasificación: K.**

 **Palabras empleadas: 5080.**

 **Ritmo #15.**

Raven subía lentamente las escaleras, aún faltaban treinta minutos para el inicio de otra infructuosa práctica, por lo que tendría todo el salón a su disposición, nadie frenaría su concentración con nuevas peleas, solo sería ella y la suave música de piano.

O eso pensó; antes de sentirse desubicada por la melodía que emergió al abrir la puerta, tan envolvente como una boa, ni en un millón de años se parecía a lo que ella esperaba, este tono era mucho sensual, llena de provocación, hecha para atraer incautos a sus fauces.

Las luces estaban apagadas, dejando solo, aparte de la luz del pasillo que se filtraba por la recién abierta puerta, un pequeño resplandor de diferentes colores salir de donde estaba el equipo de sonido.

Dio unos pasos a su derecha buscando el interruptor de la luz, la puerta; que hasta ese momento era sostenida por su mano, se cerró de golpe al mismo tiempo que sus dedos tanteaban el encendedor.

Abrió más sus ojos, y sus manos ahogaron un jadeo.

Un chico se sostenía con sus fuertes y perfectamente marcados brazos y piernas, a un tubo, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, debido al brusco cambio de luz, su espalda arqueada hacía atrás al igual que su cuello, quedando frente a ella el masculino rostro, el cabello bicolor caía hacía atrás, pegándose en su cuello y hombros, algunas partes de color blanco, se adherían al rostro, su piel, al igual que su cabello, estaba mojada, con sus propio sudor, en vez de verse asqueroso, la luz del salón, combinado con las fluorescentes de diversos colores, lo hacían ver más atractivo, lo único que le cubría su desnudes era un bóxer de color rojo.

—Hola _Saludo con voz profunda, abriendo esas fascinantes y brillantes gemas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, se dejó caer lenta y seductoramente, como si fuera un paso más en la coreografía que antes ensayaba, sus labios sonrieron zorrunos al ver como tenía toda la atención de su acompañante.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el piso se soltó del tubo, girando para quedar frente a su compañera, ella lentamente fruncía el ceño.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! _Preguntó Raven de manera brusca.

Jason arqueó la ceja ante la pregunta, sin responder comenzó a caminar al son de la música hasta ella, sus pasos eran depredadores y a la vez sensuales, como si quisiera aprisionarla, Raven no retrocedió, y sus ojos se centraron en los de él.

—¿Qué parece que hago? _Llegó hasta ella con una sonrisa— No eres la única que disfruta ensayar en soledad, pero por ti, puedo hacer una excepción _Dijo dándole un ademán con la cabeza y la mirada hacia abajo.

Raven se sonrojo, no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por el enojo de comprender el significado de ese ademan, alejó su vista de esas partes de él, y cerró los puños.

—Quítate esa ropa _Susurro entre dientes, tratando de controlar las ganas que tenía por arrancarle la cabeza.

—Puedes quitármela tú si lo deseas _Jason la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo con brusquedad, acercó su boca a la de ella, más Raven lo detuvo con su mano.

—Prefiero mantener esto profesional, y eso significa, que si no quitas tus manos de mi cuerpo te las haré tragar _Así como él minutos antes, la chica hizo un ademan solo con la mirada al mismo lugar que Jason señalo con sus gestos antes.

—Tan dulce como un algodón, algún día caerás en mis encantos _Sus dedos subieron delineando la espalda de su acompañante, pasando por sus hombros dándole una íntima caricia en el cuello para después elevar la barbilla, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y un ligero aroma a lavanda inundo los sentidos de Jason— Todo tuyo _Susurro cerca de los labios de ella sin llegar a tocarlos— Reina cisne _Como si nada, la soltó, para comenzar a caminar hasta puerta del vestidor, la cual cerró detrás de él dejándola sola.

Raven frunció el ceño ante el mote, la primera vez que se vieron fue cuando su maestra le informó su "situación", en ese momento estaban ensayando el lago de los cisnes, y a Jason se le metió en la cabeza que ella quedaría bien como la protagonista de esa obra, cosa que no ocurrió, ni siquiera pudo presentarse en la audición de ningún papel, ni lo haría en un futuro si no resolviera su "problema".

Según la profesora de Ballet, estaba muy tensa, debía aprender a relajarse cuando estaba sobre el escenario, por eso, ahora debía trabajar y ensayar en privado con un par de chicos que no hacían más que alterarle los nervios.

Lanzó un suspiro, comenzando los estiramientos, solo necesitaba un momento de relajación antes de otra infructuosa práctica… De lo que sea que intentaran hacer, aun no sabían que bailarían, y es que, encontrar una manera de combinar tres estilos era demasiado complicado, la sensualidad del pole dance, la elegancia del ballet clásico, y el romanticismo del tango estaban bien por separados, juntos… No parecía una buena combinación, y eso ella y Jason se encargaban de recalcarlo cada vez que iban a "ensayar".

A mitad de su estiramiento, sus ojos fueron a parar en el tubo metálico a mitad del salón, lanzó una mirada a la puerta por donde salió Jason minutos antes, para luego ver de nuevo el tubo.

Desde el primer día el bicolor insistió en enseñarles pole dance, más ella seguía negándose aceptar esa proposición, más que nada por orgullo. En su interior, tenía una ligera curiosidad que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

Siguió tranquilamente su estiramiento por unos segundos más, hasta que el tubo capto nuevamente su atención, aprovechando el momento de soledad, se aproximó a este.

Lo rodeó con algo de cautela, sus ojos fueron de nuevo a la puerta de vestidores, asegurándose que seguía cerrada, sus manos sujetaron el metal, sintiendo el frío a través de sus palmas desnudas.

Con vergüenza dio un par de vueltas alrededor, antes de comenzar a escalar, intentaba hacer los mismos movimientos que vio hacer a Jason, siendo más delicada que esté, no era igual a ballet, aquí su fuerza no iba solo a sus piernas, sino también sus brazos que debían aguantar su propio peso.

Se deslizo por el tubo, y por un descuido, sus manos se resbalaron quedando sostenida en el aire solo con sus piernas, su espalda tocó el frío metal y su vista quedó de cabeza, podía sentir como algunos mechones escapaban de su ahora imperfecto moño, más eso no tuvo importancia, no cuando unos ojos aguamarinas la miraban con diversión, la comisura de aquellos finos labios se alzaron.

Su rostro se tornó rojizo, velozmente se incorporó, bajando con cuidado del tubo, alejándose de este como si quemará.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! _Su perfecta apariencia quedó destruida, y esa mujer inalcanzable parecía ser más humana de lo que quería hacer ver.

Wally sonrió divertido, era la primera vez que la veía nerviosa, su cabello salía de manera irregular de aquel lazo azul que siempre usaba, y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de rojizo.

—¿Sí? _Preguntó con sorna, acercándose de manera lenta a ella— Te escuchó _Con sus dedos acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Raven haciendo que las manos de ella fueran a parar ambos extremos sujetando con fuerza su cabello, se notaba muy nerviosa.

La bailarina mordió su labio inferior, no tenía forma de explicar el porque estaba arriba de ese tubo, ni ella misma sabía la razón de su comportamiento, solo se estaba dejando llevar por la curiosidad… Uno de los tantos sentimientos que reprimió con la ayuda del ballet, y ahora, en menos de una semana con ese par de revoltosos recuperaba.

—Hagamos algo, yo voy a cambiarme, mientras tú sigues _Su mirada centelló al ver de reojo el tubo— Divirtiéndote, luego me das una explicación que yo fingiré creer.

—Dime que no le dirás nada _ Raven mordió su labio inferior, mirando de reojo la puerta que conducía a los vestidores, con uno que supiera su vergonzosa escena era suficiente. Como respuesta solo consiguió un guiño, antes que el chico saliera por la misma puerta que Jason uso antes.

Los pulmones de Raven soltaron una gran cantidad de aire antes de aplanarse con las manos el cabello. Fulminó al tubo con la mirada, y decidió concentrarse.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose, poco a poco, sus pies comenzaron a moverse a través del salón, dejándose llevar por el sonido suave del piano, iba de un lado al otro con delicadeza, sintiendo la tensión de cada músculo, los pasos se los sabía de derecho al revés, al igual que cada nota que sonaba, ensayaba diariamente para no cometer ninguna equivocación.

El ballet era parte importante de su vida, desde los nueve ensayaba arduamente, en parte se debía a que en el convento donde estuvo cuando niña, las monjas se lo enseñaron para relajarse usar el delicado baile como terapia, en momentos de gran estrés, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en lo más necesario en su vida, tanto así, que después de abandonar el convento a los catorce años, cuando supero uno que otro temor, decidió seguir practicando ballet, y usándolo como un método de relajación.

Siempre que bailaba, sus pies lo hacían con ligereza, como si estuviera flotando. Debía ser elegante y grácil como una mariposa, sin que nadie más que ella notará el verdadero esfuerzo físico detrás de un baile tan delicado.

Cuando estaba llegando al clímax de la canción, sintió como la música se frenó de golpe haciéndole perder toda la concentración que mantenía hasta ese momento. Sus ojos se abrieron molestos al instante, mirando al responsable.

Un chico de cabello bicolor la miraba con sorna, su dedo del delito aún estaba sobre el equipo. A su lado estaba Wally rodando los ojos ante la manera de proceder Jason.

—Ups, ¿Ese fui yo? _Cínicamente sonrió escaneándola con la mirada, luego desvió la mirada al espejo, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron, escaneando minuciosamente la figura que el espejo le brindaba, deteniéndose por más tiempo en ciertos atributos de ella— Ahora que me doy cuenta _Dio dando unos pasos al frente— Sin contar nuestro primer encuentro, nunca te vi usar tu ropa de ballet, y debo decirte que tu cuerpo queda perfecto en esa ropa _ Lamió su labio inferior, haciendo que el ceño de Raven se frunciera ¿Acaso ese atrevido le estaba mirando el trasero a través del espejo?— Te ves mejor sin la falda, con ella pareces un cup cake andante.

—Raro, para mí; tú, con ropa interior o con traje, seguirás viéndote como un stripper barato.

Jason frunció el ceño, lanzándole una mirada ácida, más de manera rápida recupero su postura anterior.

Wally lanzó un suspiro previendo la batalla verbal que se avecinaba.

Con algunos días, pudo percibir algunas cosas de sus compañeros, la primera era que ambos parecían incómodos el uno con el otro, aunque Jason intentará parecer relajado, y seguir con su apariencia de coquetería atrevida, en veces su expresión se tensaba por segundos, eran gestos inconscientes que quitaba apenas recuperaba lucidez, era como si algo en la chica del improvisado equipo pareciera recordarle algo que le desagradaba, la segunda cosa que noto, es que parecían ser muy buenos en las peleas verbales, tanto así ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, la primera vez que se reunieron aprendió eso, las horas que debían usar para ensayar fueron usadas para que ambos pelearan por lo que deberían bailar, Jason insistía en llevarlos a un tubo, y Raven quería persuadirlos para bailar en puntas… Al final, no decidieron que hacer.

—¿Quieres probar lo que esté "stripper barato" sabe hacer? Una sola noche cup cake y aprenderás que es un verdadero hombre, y no un niñito desesperado que se inscribe en ballet solo para estar rodeado de muchas chicas.

—Recuérdame ¿Por qué estás en pole dance? ¿No era para ver chicas con poca ropa sobre un tubo?

—No, era para no toparme con nenitas delicadas que no ven más allá del mundo rosa que papi y mami le hacen creer que existe.

—¿Mundo rosa? _ Raven no pudo evitar reír con cierta acidez ante el comentario— Es otro que no ve más allá del estereotipo que se les crean a las bailarinas de ballet.

—¿Podrían dejar esto para después? Llevamos cinco días perdidos solo por discutir, no sé ustedes, pero yo necesito volver a mis clases y eso no pasará hasta que demostremos que esto funciona.

—Esto no funciona _Jason interrumpió al pelirrojo, dándole por primera vez la razón Raven asintió.

—Al menos están de acuerdo en algo. Tal vez deberíamos primero saber porque estamos aquí, como desde el primer día han estado discutiendo no he podido preguntarles.

—No vengo necesariamente a ensayar, entre a este lugar por… suerte, decidí quedarme porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer _Un bufido de la única chica interrumpió su discurso, más el de cabello bicolor decidió ignorarla— Tengo flexibilidad, y sensualidad de sobra, pero me hace falta vocación, he pasado por la mayoría de las clases de baile de este lugar y aun no decido si me quedaré en pole dance. Tu turno reina cisne, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Raven cruzo los brazos, sintiendo ambas miradas sobre ella.

—Puedo seguir perfectamente los pasos trazados, la mayor parte de mi vida, la pasé practicando ballet. La profesora cree que necesito relajarme más, y aprender a trabajar con compañeros.

—Deberíamos practicar, por algo estamos los tres aquí, Raven, tú me puedes ayudar a seguir un tempo. Jason, haces esto sin una razón, debes encontrarla, para que tus pasos tengan chispa, yo puedo ayudarte. Jason y yo podemos ayudarte Raven, solo debes dejarte llevar de vez en cuando, sin temor al qué dirán, no debes fingir que eres perfecta siempre _Wally le guiño el ojo con complicidad— Podemos complementarnos bien si lo intentamos, sabiendo esto ¿Quién empieza?

—Es tu plan, la reina cisne aún se niega a subir a mi territorio, por lo que eres el primero _Jason tomó una distancia prudente, quedando al lado del equipo de sonido, su dedo presiono play, dándole inicio a la música.

Raven rodó los ojos, Wally le tendió la mano, está la acepto con cierta duda, al sentir como la otra mano pasaba sobre por cintura, su cuerpo enteró se tensó de forma obvia.

Ambos se miraban fijamente esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento, por lo general le correspondía al hombre marcar el paso, más al ver que este no lo hacía, Raven dio el paso al frente que vio hacer a varias novatas del tango, esa acción mando una orden casi autómata al cerebro del pelirrojo, sin ser consciente de sus actos, en vez de dar el paso atrás, su pie derecho se fue al frente, terminando sin querer sobre las zapatillas de ella. Logrando que aquel que se mantenía al margen soltará una carcajada.

—Lo siento _Wally se disculpó quitando su pie, recuperando el control sus acciones.

—Vamos otra vez _Raven dio un paso al frente obligándolo a retroceder— No sé cómo bailar esto así que te toca ir despacio y guiarme.

Jason cubrió su boca con su mano, mirando la escena que él no podía considerar eso como un baile sensual, puesto que cada uno parecía luchar internamente contra algo, Raven parecía esforzarse en no ponerse en puntas, sus hábitos del ballet estaban en cada paso que daba, y pesé a verse delicada, en su postura se notaba la incomodidad por el contacto físico, Wally por su parte tenía la vista fija en el piso, sus labios se movían, contando los pasos, parecía ser demasiado esfuerzo seguir el ritmo lento de su compañera, en más de una oportunidad lo vio acelerar el ritmo, hasta el punto de casi pisarla, de nuevo, lo estaban intentando, pero no era suficiente.

Si seguían así, ninguno conseguiría nada, por lo que, solo cuando se aburrió de ver ese patético intento de baile, decidió intervenir.

Los dos bailarines estaban más concentrados en su baile que en notarlo, por lo que de manera sencilla se posicionó detrás de Raven, viendo sus pies, contó mentalmente hasta ocho, y como un experto su mano se deslizo hasta el vientre de ella, dando un paso como ella la frente tomándola desprevenida, soplo suavemente aire caliente sobre el cuello, subiendo hasta el oído de la bailarina.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, no es un baile cualquiera, es tango, necesitas ser más sensual _Murmuro ronco, necesitaba tenerla dócil, y por lo general eso funcionaba con sus compañeras… Raven por otro lado, no era como ellas, en vez de ganarse un gemido ahogado, lo recompenso con un pisotón totalmente premeditado— ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Te estaba ayudando! Podrás tener los pies pequeños como cenicienta pero pisas tan fuerte como el gigante de Jack

—¡Qué te dije sobre tocarme! Además, no necesito ayuda _Murmuró entre dientes.

—Desde mi punto de vista, necesitabas toda la ayuda posible _Sus ojos esmeraldas la fulminaron— De nada sirve aprender los pasos básicos, sí parecen un par de ancianos, no estaban más lejos el uno del otro porque no podían _Dejó escapar el aire— Nena odio entrometerme en la vida de alguien más.

—Entonces no lo hagas _Raven lo interrumpió caminando lejos de ellos.

—No lograremos nada si no dejas de comportarte como una niña _Jason rodó los ojos— Mira, yo también odio que se entrometan en mi vida, pero esta parte de tu vida interfiere con nuestro "trabajo en equipo", lo que significa que ya nos incumbe así que canta pajarita.

Raven tomó una silla donde procedió a sentarse con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en otra parte. Se mantuvo ahí por varios minutos fingiendo ignorar lo más posible, las miradas que ambos chicos le dirigían.

Wally dirigió una mirada a su mano, aún continuaba ese cosquilleo raro en está. Aparte de ver las expresiones de su compañera, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo, más decidió seguir, esperando que ella lentamente se acostumbrará al contacto, más por la intervención de Jason ahora parecía cerrarse.

Llevó su mano a su cabello intentando mantener la calma.

De manera lenta se acercó a la chica, acuclillándose para quedar más cerca, su mano se alzó con intención de tocarla, más a escasos centímetros de ella, retrajo sus dedos bajando la mano hasta su regazo, con cualquier otra persona, el contacto físico ayudaba, pero sentía que con su compañera solo la haría tensar.

—No estas obligada a contar nada que no quieras _Escuchó un bufido detrás de él que prefirió ignorar— Todos tenemos algo que escogemos mantener en secreto, y está bien eso, digo, apenas nos conocemos ¿Por qué confiar algo tan importante a dos desconocidos? Hay más formas de hacer funcionar esto, solo debemos intentarlo _Estiró nuevamente su mano dejándola a centímetros de ella— Cambiemos el ritmo algo más lento para que te sientas cómoda conmigo.

Los ojos de Raven fueron a la mano extendida del chico y luego a sus ojos a pesar de que la primera vez que los vio parecían azul zafiro, ahora, teniéndolo tan cerca se daba cuenta que eran una ideal combinación de azul y verde, creando un perfecto aguamarina, que centellaba como si tuviera su luz propia, también al tenerlo tan cerca, podía fijarse bien en esas suaves pecas que estaban en su rostro, cada una de un tamaño diferente y algunas tan claras que si no te fijabas bien no las veías.

La vergüenza la hizo desviar la mirada, y un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas al darse cuenta que pasó mucho tiempo pensando la propuesta, y a su vez viendo fijamente al pelirrojo. Una cantarina risa la hizo encogerse más en la silla.

—¿Vamos? _El pelirrojo insistió poniéndose de pie sin borrar la sonrisa.

Quitó con algo de timidez algunos mechones de su flequillo que caía en su rostro, antes de darle una mirada a esos brillantes ojos, por segunda vez su mano tomó la de Wally.

—Intentémoslo otra vez _Se incorporó manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.

Raven expulso el aire de sus pulmones al ver como la mano libre de él se acercaba a su cuerpo, más en vez de posarse sobre su cintura, se acomodó en la espalda, al tiempo que la música de tango se detenía, para dar inicio a un suave vals.

Los amatistas ojos de ella se fijaron en el equipo de sonido encontrándose con un chico recargado aun lado de este, sus brazos estaban cruzados, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, lo vio rodar los ojos con aparente fastidio, más al instante desvaneció esa expresión al darle una pequeña sonrisa; mucho más sincera que todas aquellas otras que le dio todos esos días. Por primera vez desde el corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, podía ver algo verdadero en Jason.

De manera autómata acomodo su brazo sobre el de Wally, dándole una inconsciente señal para empezar.

Wally dio el primer paso, esperando no equivocarse, era un ritmo demasiado suave que debía llevar, tenía que tener especial cuidado por no pisarla y no acelerar demasiado sus pasos, por eso su vista estaba en el piso, hasta que una presión en la mano lo hizo alzar la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de su compañera, ella desvió la mirada por segundos, para luego mirarlo otra vez, robándole una risita al pelirrojo.

Raven en un principio sintió una gran incomodidad, en las obras de ballet evitaba los papeles que requerían compañeros.

Desde que tenía memoria, y eso era más o menos desde los nueve años, le disgustaba que la tocaran, en el convento solo las monjas tenían permitido acercársele, vagamente recordaba un ataque de pánico a los diez, cuando un visitante intento darle palmaditas en el cabello, el hombre era bajo de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, más por alguna razón, lo imaginó diferente; corpulento, con cabello albino, y ojos azules dándole una sonrisa que protagonizaría sus más grandes pesadillas, no sabía quién era él, ni que figuró en su vida, lo único que sabía con certeza, era que no quería recordar quien era ese hombre.

Más al estar ahí, por segunda vez entre los brazos del pelirrojo, no llego la desagradable sensación entumeciendo su cuerpo, ni el nerviosismo por alejarse de él, se sentía más cómoda de lo que admitiría, el lento balanceo era de cierta manera relajante tanto como era bailar sola, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al contacto constante, y seguir el pasó no era tan difícil, su compañero se mostraba entusiasmado por ir al mismo ritmo, lentamente fueron acelerando los pasos al tiempo que la música se distorsionaba, mezclándose con un tango, haciendo que Raven rodara los ojos, sabiendo quien era el responsable.

Conociendo los pasos, y teniendo la confianza en su acompañante que antes le faltaba, se dejó guiar, esta vez Wally estaba más concentrado en ella, trasmitiéndole la seguridad que debió haberle dado antes, el chico aceleró el pasó haciendo que su compañera lo siguiera, Raven se dejó llevar, poniéndose de puntas para seguir más rápido el tempo, danzaban mucho mejor que la vez anterior, moviéndose por todo el salón. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, no era una profesional del tango, pero tenía un gran compañero que aprendía rápido como guiarla, sintió como la energía y la euforia de él comenzaba a trasmitirse hasta ella.

Jason miraba la escena comprendiendo a que se refería su profesor al decirle que le faltaba chispa, al ver a Wally bailando con Raven, podía notar como ambos estaban acoplándose perfectamente, trasmitiéndole a la audiencia que era él, una historia sin necesidad de palabras. Recordó las palabras de su primer profesor cuando llegó ese día que huía de la policía; podía ver el baile como quisiera, un pasatiempo, un escape, una profesión, sea cual sea su manera de verlo, tenía que tener en claro era que cada interpretación relataba una historia la cual debía cautivar a la audiencia. Cualquiera podía aprender a bailar, no cualquiera tenía ese "algo" capaz de trasmitir sus sentimientos con un baile y así maravillar aquel que lo viera.

Al momento de dar el giro Wally la soltó dejando que ella girara como solía hacer en el ballet, dio varias vueltas a lo ancho del salón hasta que unos brazos le sostuvieron la espalda, siguiendo el mismo ritmo, siguieron avanzando, por alguna razón los movimientos eran un poco más lentos que anteriormente, y pesé a tener los ojos cerrados, la sensualidad en estos era mayor, ahora entendía porque todos hacían tanto escándalo por el tango, era un baile que conectaba a sus bailarines de manera increíble, tanto así que sin necesidad de palabras sabían lo que el otro haría, la sensualidad, elegancia y el romanticismo hacían una dualidad perfecta.

La mano del chico que agarraba la suya se soltó, dirigiéndose junto al lateral adverso de la espalda, sosteniéndola con seguridad, mientras las manos de ella se agarraban de los hombros, sintió como era guiada hacer una inclinación donde su cabello ahora suelto caía en el piso.

Aun con su cuello inclinado abrió los ojos, topándose nuevamente con esos ojos aguamarinas viéndola con diversión.

Parpadeo un par de veces, antes de sentir como lentamente la incorporaban.

Amatista y esmeralda quedaron de frente, haciéndola enrojecer.

—Mis felicitaciones reina cisne, pudiste relajarte bailando con un compañero… ¿O debo decir dos? _Jason le dio una sonrisa pequeña, al tiempo que la soltaba.

—¿Ni en este momento puedes dejar ese tonito tuyo? _Raven rodó los ojos, para luego sonreírle.

Ahora fue el turno de Jason de parpadear varias veces, era la primera sonrisa que ella daba en todos esos largos días. Las manos de ella se alejaron de los brazos del chico solo para chasquear los dedos frente a él.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Se te quemó el último fusible?

Una carcajada procedente del bicolor la hizo alzar la ceja, miró detrás de ella al pelirrojo que se encogió de hombros ante el ataque de risa.

—Deberías sonreír más seguido _Una vez más calmado Jason hablo dándole una caricia en el cabello.

—¡Vasta! _Raven frunció el ceño y los labios, sujetando con sus dos manos la mano de Jason, tratando de mantenerla alejada de su cabello ya de por si alborotado.

—Parece que ya se llevan mejor _Wally se acercó con una sonrisa— Por fin estamos logrando algo.

—No lo sé, no estoy del todo seguro, ¿Qué tal si vamos al tubo? _Jason sonrió tomando el hombro de Raven, mientras con su otra mano sostenía las dos de ella, con cuidado la hizo girar para que viera el tubo.

—En tus sueños _Intento zafarse, seguía siendo incomodo que la tocaran, sin embargo las manos del bicolor no cedían.

—Oh vamos, el pelirrojo aprendió a ir suave con música de vals, tú bailaste tango, ¿No crees que es tiempo de que subas a mi territorio?

—Sería lo justo… Lástima, a estas alturas debes saber que la vida no es justa _Liberó una de sus manos y con esta golpeó las de Jason haciendo que este la soltará.

—No eres divertida reina cisne _Jason acaricio el dorso de su mano fingiendo sentirse adolorido.

—Lamento haberte hecho pensar lo contrario _Su voz pese a ser monótona, tenía un tono irónico.

Raven comenzó a caminar a la puerta de los vestidores.

—Podríamos intentarlo en el próximo ensayo _El pelirrojo se unió a la plática dándole una sonrisa cómplice al otro chico.

—¿De parte de quien estas? _Raven cruzó los brazos deteniendo su caminata unos pasos delante de ellos y girándose para encararlos.

—De ninguno. Solo soy justo _Llevó la mano a su pecho cerrando los ojos.

—Claro, y que salgas beneficiado por esto no tiene nada que ver con tu acto justo _La chica rodo los ojos, volteándose para seguir su camino.

—Sé que te divertirás mucho, como cuando llegue, ¿Recuerdas? _La sonrisa similar a la de un zorro tramposo parecía un perfecto contraste a esa carita de niño bueno que tenía el pelirrojo, la estaba chantajeando.

—Ríndete reina cisne, somos dos contra una, no te preocupes por nada, me encargaré de traerte ropa perfecta, ¿Sabes caminar con tacones? No importa, aprenderás.

—Mira el lado bueno, si seguimos así, lograr los objetivos será sencillo _Wally jalo la cinta azul que apenas sujetaba un par de mechones.

Raven entrecerró los ojos extendiendo su mano para que le devolviera su cinta. Los ojos de Wally se desviaron mirando una rosa naranja en un florero sobre el banco, con una sonrisa tomó está dejándola sobre la mano de Raven antes de irse a los vestidores masculinos, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella miro la rosa sintiendo un azoramiento sin explicación racional a su parecer.

—Está idea no fue nunca mi favorita _Jason la hizo regresar a la realidad— Pero veo que está resultando, podemos seguir aprendiendo el uno del otro, solo tenemos que intentarlo _El bicolor le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! _Raven grito enojada, de manera incongruente la temperatura comenzó hacerse presente en sus mejillas.

—No me voy quedar atrás reina cisne _Antes de que ella intentará algo entro a los vestidores.

Raven parpadeo confundida, sus ojos fueron a la rosa mientras su mano tocaba la mejilla que por alguna razón incoherente a su temperatura regularmente fría, está se sentía muy caliente y su corazón latía a un ritmo alarmante, era como si en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

Inhalo aire adentrándose en el vestidor femenino.

Se suponía que estaba ahí para aprender a trabajar en equipo y adecuarse a los ritmos de sus compañeros, era solo algo temporal. Se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez intentando calmar su propio pulso.

Se cambió con rapidez, y antes de salir se cercioró bien que no hubiera nadie por ese pasillo, casi corrió escaleras abajo, como si estuviera escapando de algo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

Esa no era su manera de actuar, estaba comportándose rara, más irracional, paranoica, huyendo de nada, a pesar de saber que su comportamiento no era el correcto, de manera inconsciente un alivió recorrió su cuerpo al ver la puerta de salida.

Su mano libre giró la perilla.

Sus ojos se cerraron por el sol justo frente a ella. Espero unos segundos, y cuando los abrió de vuelta, comprendió de quien estaba huyendo, y para su desgracia, se encontraban frente a ella, sonriendo cada uno dándole su propio toque.

Un revoloteo creció en su estómago.

Y fue ahí que comprendió que algo raro estaba naciendo dentro de ella.

Algo que podría afectar de una manera u otra sus próximas prácticas.

 **Finalizado.**

 **Dedicado a Susy Raven, que me ha esperado por siglos no solo con este fic, si no con otros también, gracias por la paciencia y por tu entendimiento, y tus lindas palabras en el chat. Espero que estés bien, y que te gustara.**

 **Me salió más largo de lo que pensé, pero sentía que si lo cortaba no quedaría igual, espero que les gustará, igual que la portada nueva. ¿No se ven adorables?**

 **Como DC no se pone de acuerdo si Wally tiene los ojos azules o verdes, yo decidí mezclar ambos colores, y en lo personal siento que se ve bien.**

 **Un dato interesante de la portada, es que tiene algunos cameos dedicados a escritores, ya sea cameos a una de sus historias, o a ellos en sí, espero que los encuentren.**

 **Intento reivindicar mi ausencia, más que nada con Wally que siento que lo tengo tan abandonado, así que poco a poco voy actualizando todo lo que tengo pendiente.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Fran Sanches: ¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? XD Yo también extrañaba pasarme por aquí, pero debido a mi situación, pues no he podido. Sería un miedo totalmente racional debido a su pasado. Yo vería las dos, son buenas películas, saludos, gracias por comentar, yo también espero venir más seguido, chaito.**

 **Susy Raven: Gracias a ti por todos esos ánimos que me diste, me ayudaste a recordar porque empecé, nadie lo tiene fácil, esto no es nada, hay personas que lo tienen peor que yo, los estupendos son ustedes que a pesar de mis altos y bajos siguen comentando. Me da cosita con Jay, pero pensé que de una manera u otra debía seguirle afectando, yo también lo admiro, es tan increíble. De eso se trata una relación, apoyarse en las buenas en las malas y en las peores. ¡Ya está! Es un hecho desde hoy, espero que disfrutes y poco a poco voy subiendo los capítulos que tengo aquí.**

 **Manu: No iba a responder, pero soy educada. Si conozco a la justicia joven, no haré una historia de Robin/Richard y Raven, por el bien de los que le gusta la pareja, yo mantengo mis manos fuera de eso, tampoco haré una historia de Starfire, por las mismas razones. Sí, me enteré que vuelven, yo prefiero no comentar y esperar a ver. Por cierto, ¿Podrías no hacer tanto spam? Lo agradecería.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Ángel sin Luz/Blekk-Universe.**


End file.
